The Porcelain Girl
by Seronia
Summary: When new student, Ingrid Teresa Dresden, arrives from Germany, she meets the Host Club in a rather saddening manner; her favorite porcelain doll is smashed. Tamaki promised to have the doll replaced, thus adopting Ingrid into the Host Club. FINISHED
1. The Porcelain Girl Arrives

Name- Ingrid Teresa Dresden (aka Teresa)

Age- 17

School Status- Senior

Class- A

Birthday- April 6

Appearance- Long curly pale blonde hair. Large grey eyes. Small stature, prone to sickness. About 5'6''.

Bio- (Ingrid prefers being called Teresa, she finds her first name unfavorable). Being the youngest daughter of the famed Dresden Porcelain Company, Ingrid Teresa Dresden has lived her life as any other heiress, besides the fact she can't even step foot in the factory she will inherit. Ingrid has Ligyrophobia, or the irrational fear of loud noises. Ingrid was left alone in the loud factory as a small girl, and never got over the separation and scary, unnatural noises.

At a later time in her life, Ingrid realized something rather obvious; she got the short end of the stick when it came to genetics. Her sister, Ophelia, has beautiful brown hair and alluring blue eyes, along with a healthy body; like her father. Teresa is basically drained of color, and when she is frightened, she literally, turns white as a sheet. Not only is she lacking color, but due to her frail stature, Teresa becomes sick rather easily and is 'breakable'. Often, she denies the fact that she is sick, hoping not to slow anyone down.

Another fault to Teresa is she is under the assumption that she is been a burden on anyone she knows. All her life, Teresa has relied on other people to help her out of sticky situations. Especially Ophelia. So after leaving her home, Teresa took an oath that she wouldn't rely on anyone else but herself.

Ingrid has always looked up to Ophelia, even when Teresa is 17 and her sister 20. Ophelia is equally attracted to her little sister, the two love each only as sisters can.

--

'Is this really happening? Is this a cruel dream? Separated from her? Never. It can't be real. She's, she's my best friend! I don't wanna leave her, I don't want to leave Germany, it's so lovely there, I've been everywhere and I love it there the most! She woke with a start. She looked around her private room on her privet jet, surrounded by her exclusively made porcelain dolls. She pinched herself. "This is a dream! This is a horrid dream!" Nothing happened. She was still by herself, hugging an overstuffed pillow. Tears flooded her eerie grey eyes. "It's real. I'm really separated from Ophelia."

--

"Takashi! Look look!" Honey was hopping up and down in front of Mori. He was holding a small porcelain doll in a pink dress. The doll was very beautiful, she had long brown hair, attractive blue eyes, and a very convincing human expression. A red arrow was blinking at her. "I found her in the court yard today!"

"You should return her to whoever owns her." Mori said simply.

"That's amazing! That's the most you've ever said in the beginning of a chapter Mori-senpai!" The twins said in chorus.

"I know, it's usually me or Haruhi who introduces the episode." Tamaki said sipping on some tea.

"It was really Honey-senpai, he said something first. Mori-senpai just followed up." Haruhi said, looking up from a book she was reading.

"Don't rain on our parade." The two twins said at the same time, sitting in the corner. Loud click clacks came from the hallway. The door soon burst open.

"You!" A blonde haired girl was standing in the doorway. She was very pale, like color had drained from her completely. Her curly hair reached her lower back. "Little guy with flowers floating around him!" Honey was tugging on the arrow, trying to make it stop pointing to the doll. "Give me back my doll!" She was slightly blushing through her pale skin.

"Um, could you leave for a moment?" The lord asked the woman.

"Why?" He pushed her out of the door. "Mori-senpai! Hold the door shut! We have to get dressed up!" Tamaki grabbed Takashi's sleeve and set him in front of the door. They all sighed.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki slid into a corner, shrouded in a blue fog.

"Idiot? I'm not an idiot, I just lack in the intelligence department." He rambled. Mori opened the door. The blonde girl was still there, tears forming in her eyes.

"I want to talk to the little boy!" She demanded.

Mori raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound very sure of yourself." The girl stomped her foot. Honey appeared from behind Mori with the doll still in his hands.

"Hand it over." She held her hand out, still standing there.

"How do I know she's yours though?" The girl was taken aback.

"How rude! I j-just want my doll back!" She thought to herself- 'Are all Japanese this rude?'

"Alright! I suppose if you want her that badly, you have to be her owner." Honey walked to the girl, but tripped over Mori's shoe! "Oops!" The doll flew from his hands! She shrieked.

"No!" She exclaimed. The girl tried catching the doll in time, but it she was too late. The doll fell to the ground! CRASH! "No no no! Not Ophelia!" She broke into hundreds of pieces! The girl started to sob. So did Honey. The young woman dropped to the floor and picked up the face of her beloved doll. The cheerful expression of her doll was rather contradictory to her current state.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to brake her!" Honey sobbed.

"She was a gift from my sister before I left Germany." She choked. Soft lighting flickered on.

"How awful princess! We, as the Ouran High School Host Club, will fix your doll!" Tamaki said with great passion.

"We can't fix her, it's hopeless." She sighed, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"We can try." Mori suggested. The girl looked up at him, startled by his sudden words.

"What happened?" Hikaru walked to the door way. "Who smashed the doll?"

"I did! It was an accident! She slipped out of my hands." Honey exclaimed. The word 'clumsy' written on his forehead.

"Way to go Honey-senpai!" Hikaru slapped the Senior on the back in a playful manner. "How are you going to pay for the doll? She was very nice." Kaoru came up and linked hands with his twin brother.

"Just who are you anyhow?" The two boys asked in unison.

"Teresa, Ingrid Teresa Dresden."

--

"WHAT?!" The twins exclaimed. The whole club had entered the doorway.

"You mean, _the _Ingrid Dresden?" Kaoru asked.

The girl nodded.

"What a silly first name, _Ingrid_." Hikaru held back a laugh.

"Please, call me Teresa. It's much prettier."

"Heh, your father and I know each other, no?" Kyouya asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, hello Kyouya. Long time no see." She said dismally.

"I know, it's been a while. You certainly have gotten taller."

"I don't get it." Haruhi said, with a rather flat expression on her face.

"My father and my mother own the Dresden Porcelain Factory in Dresden, Germany. We make all the porcelain that goes anywhere, from dolls to toilets." The twins snickered. "My father got into the medical business and soon had to move to Japan to work more closely with the Ootori family."

"Ah, I see now." Haruhi said, scratching her head.

Ingrid twiddled the face in her long, slender fingers. Honey stopped crying and was helped up by Mori. Mori offered a hand to Teresa. She took it, brushed off her skirt and looked around the lot of boys.

"I'm sorry for bothering you all, I should be going now." She turned on her heels, but was stopped by Tamaki's warm hand. He startled to sparkle as a rose was clutched in his opposite hand. The twins started picking up the pieces of the shattered porcelain.

"Don't run away princess, we still need to repair your cherished doll." Teresa looked at him with large, piercing grey eyes.

"Are you sure I'm not causing too much trouble?"

"Of course not. You can be with us until the doll is replaced or repaired." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. The group sighed. "How much did she cost?"

"Easily eight million. We had a professional come in and model her after my beloved sister." Ingrid got choked up. "It took almost a month to get her to look exactly like Ophelia."

"Then we'll replace the doll no matter what." Takashi held Ingrids chin to his face. She blushed a little bit.

"It's reverse than what I'm going through. You guys go easy on the pretty girls." Haruhi sweat dropped. Teresa starred blankly at him for a few awkward moments.

"You can let go of me now." Ingrid said.

"Here! Here! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Honey said with a wide grin, grabbing Ingrids wrist and pulling her through the doorway.

"I'm Honey, this is Takashi, Kyouya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, and- wait, that's everyone." Honey was slightly embarrassed. Teresa looked at Haruhi and cocked her head. Teresa then walked up to Haruhi and took a deep look into her eyes. The twin walked into a back room, and placed all of the pieces in there.

"You're a girl, right?" Haruhi's hair got ruffled as she drew back from Teresa.

"What?" Haruhi acted innocent, but started to blush.

"You seem too girly to be a guy." Ingrid leaned a little closer in, and somehow Teresa got a hand on Haruhi's back. SNAP! Went Haruhi's bra strap. Teresa smiled. Haruhi frowned and sighed.

"This chick is dangerous Tamaki, are you sure we should let her in?"

A spark flared in Tamaki's eyes. "Of course we should let her in! A precious item to her was destroyed because of us!" He bellowed. Teresa covered her ears. "Our promise is to make women happy, and if we did something wrong, we should fix it!" He got into a rant. The others watched with un-amused faces. "Destroying a valuable doll also applies!" Teresa covered her ears.

"We are supposed to make women happy and obey their every whim!" Mori tapped Tamaki on the shoulder.

"Quiet." Mori said simply, pointing to Teresa. Ingrid was still pressing her ears.

"Oh-sorry, I got a little carried away."

"A little? That was the longest ran we heard you say yet." The twins said, poking fun at Tamaki.

"Shut up." Tamaki grimaced, bonking the two on the head with his fist.

"What will she do until we get the doll replaced?" Kyouya asked.

-High Power Motor-

A high pitched annoying laugh came from nowhere. Teresa jumped.

"What is that??" Ingrid demanded. Renge was dressed in school clothes with a broad smile on her face.

"Teresa-san, from now on you're a Host Club Member!" She pointed a big finger at Ingrid. "You will be known for Emotional Counseling!"

"Emotional Counseling? For who?"

"Girls who have too many problems with boys and stuff of course! Surely you have sought help when you were confused about anything, correct?" Ingrid nodded.


	2. Emotional Counseling

After a crazy Host Club meeting, Teresa wandered around the school aimlessly. It was her first week at the school after moving from Germany, she wasn't too sure with her surroundings. The school truly was beautiful. The hallways were elegant, draped with fine art and the walls lined with amazing detail. Picturesque windows sometimes took up whole walls, everyone of them spotless. Most significantly, there were vases of roses in every hallway. Ingrid carefully looked at the bottom of some of them

"Look here! This was made by us! How ironic." Ingrid smiled, taking comfort in the fact that she was surrounded by things from home. Another plus was very quiet too, a great thing for her. Then, it could also be that it was the late afternoon and nobody was sticking around. Teresa suddenly became lonely. She shuddered.

"I wish Ophelia was here." She hugged her shoulders. Then something dawned on her. "That's it! Ophelia won't come here, I'll go there!" She put her small fist into her open palm. "Yeah! That'll be perfect! Ophelia and I always go to watch the Deutsch Tournament! I'll see her in the fencing part of the 'show', that's all we ever watch anyways." She thought a moment. "But who to practice with?"

--

"Who would want to teach fencing to a girl though? I hardly ever see any women in that section." She placed hands on either side of her face in thought. "Hm, maybe I should mask myself and wait until I think someone is good enough to teach me more." Ingrid, feeling rather proud of herself for coming up with a cleaver plan, ran straight to the fencing room. She would practice a bit by herself first, just to see where her skills were sitting. When she arrived in the first fencing room, it was very neat, rapiers placed in the right places, masks and suits with themselves. She gathered up her hair and slipped on a mask. She made sure that her face wasn't seen through the mesh. It couldn't be seen. Next, she suited up into a white outfit.

"Oh! These are the old kind. They still have the little painted on heart to them!" She exclaimed, running her fingers over the red paint. It was worn from direct hits over the years. Teresa picked out a sword to practice with. She grabbed one with her left hand and sliced it through the air a bit. The sound of the rapier cutting the air was a familiar one. Ingrid looked around.

'Hm, what can I practice? My stance? My swing motion?' She thought to herself. She decided on her stance. She remembered things from books she had read.

'Back leg firm, front leg alert and ready to move quickly.' She made quick movements with her left arm, pretending someone was before her. She fell back, imagining the person in front of her attacking. She stopped, and took a step forward, on the offense. Clang! Cling! Clang! She was doing well, no, then Swoosh! She missed and he got her in the heart.

'No, I need more practice.' She told herself. Ingrid continued to fight her imaginary opponent. Ingrid heard someone come down the hallway. She stopped temporarily. The person drew nearer, and entered the room. 'Mori? Why is he here?' He looked at Teresa with those mysterious eyes of his. He walked over to the uniforms and suited up. He grabbed a rapier and faced her. A question mark appeared over Ingrid's head. 'Why isn't he wearing an outfit? Is he that confident in himself?' She thought, gaining her composure. Mori got into stance, and so did Teresa. He made the first move. She went on defense, ping clang cling! He was very good. Mori was able to poke her heart within 15 seconds. Ingrid calmed herself, making sure not to breath too hard.

'Try to anticipate his next move. Read his flow. Keep calm.' Were things chanted in her head. She blocked an upper attack, he attacked her side, she blocked it and, poke! Her movements were too quick for Mori to block. She got him in the chest. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Meet me tomorrow. It was fun." He said quietly, leaving.

"T-That was...random." Ingrid was clutching her rapier with both hands, her knees shaking. 'Did he know it was me?' She asked herself. She was certain that her feminine features were hidden. 'No, he couldn't. But, why is he here in the first place?'

--

The days theme was anime. Ingrid was Teresa from Claymore, Mori was Ed from Cowboy Bebop (much to his dismay), Honey was Ein from Cowboy Bebop (the dog), Kyouya was the evil scientist from the Sailor Moon (ha ha), the twins were Fred and George Weasly from Harry Potter, Haruhi was Gene from Outlaw Star and Tamaki was Sanji from One Piece.

-Before the doors opened-

"Why do I have to be the evil Scientist from Sailor Moon? That show is so childish." Kyouya complained.

"Because it suits you best!" Honey chimed.

"Haruhi, would you help me with this zipper? I can't do it." Teresa asked Haruhi.

"I'm still having trouble with my own outfit! Is my hair the right shade red?" Haruhi was fussing over her own costume. Mori came up from behind Teresa and did the zipper for her. Ingrid blushed a little, but didn't show her face.

"Thank you Takashi." She said simply.

"Sure," and walked over to Honey.

"Hey, Kaoru, Hikaru, how come you're not an anime character?" Haruhi asked, with half her head sticking out of her costume.

"Because, there aren't many twin anime characters besides ourselves." They said in unison.

"So we did the next best thing." Kaoru said with a slight smile on his face.

"Is it a coincidence that Teresa is Teresa from Claymore?" Kyouya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"She does have the pale skin-" Haruhi said.

"The silver eyes-" Honey shivered.

"Almost the same name-" Mori threw in.

"The blonde curly hair-" Tamaki added

"The skinny body-" said Kyouya.

"BUT NOT THE CHEST SIZE! That Teresa has a D sized rack! As opposed to this Teresa's B size chest." The twins were in hysterical laughter. Ingrid was twiddling her pointer fingers.

"It's not my fault that I have little boobs..." She murmured.

-Back to the Present-

Tamaki was probably the best fit there. He and Sanji were both smooth talkers, especially around women.

"Your eyes princess, sparkle more than the sea. Even then, it can't describe my love for you." She swoons over the passionate words.

"Ok, I've heard you help people with problems?" A girl asks Teresa. Ingrid nods.

"I try my best."

"Ok, my best friend and I are practically conjoined at the hip we're so tight. But lately, she's been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"She doesn't seem as likely as she once did, she sometimes limps, and she wears dark sunglasses whenever she can."

"Limps? From what?"

"She says that she's been working out lately and that her muscles are tense."

"Has she worked out before?"

"I don't think that she's ever worked on anything in her life. Plus, she's a size 1."

"Is she seeing anyone new?"

The girl thought a moment. "I think she got a new boyfriend about a month ago. I haven't heard much about him though. Whenever I bring it up, she changes the subject."

"Hmm, I would ask more about this new boy in her life."

"Why?" The girl seemed eager.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I think that this new 'love', is abusing your friend."

The girl gasped. "You really think that? Who would do such a thing? I don't believe it!" Her voice raised.

Ingrid hugged the girl. "I know it's a shock, but knowledge is power, and you can get this mystery boy in serious trouble if you prove that she's being abused by him." She let go of the girl.

"Thank you so much Teresa-senpai!" She got up and shuffled away. The next customer came and sat down in tears.

'This is going to be difficult.' Ingrid thought to herself.

--

After all the customers left, the gang decided to spend some time to relax a bit before going home.

"Anime costumes are so uncomfortable." Haruhi complained.

"You're telling me! Strapping an actual claymore to your back is no laughing matter either." The two girls were in the changing room, helping each other undo costumes.

"Why didn't you just make a fake claymore?"

"Because Honey offered me the sword, and I didn't want to be rude so I took the offer." Ingrid took off some of the fake armor. "Speaking of heavy swords Haruhi, would you please remove that giant piece of metal from my back?" Haruhi pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. "I think it's stuck."

"Oh? Ok, I'll try my best to wo-"

"Could someone help get Teresa-senpai's sword off her back? It's stuck!"

"Haruhi! Really, I can deal with it-" Honey appeared.

"I'll do it!" He tried reaching for the handle. "I'll do it!" He jumped, but still couldn't reach. "I'LL DO IT!" This time he grabbed the handle, but still couldn't pull. He started crying fake tears. "I can't do it."

"It's okay Honey, it's really no big deal." Teresa gave a warm smile. Mori showed up. He walked up to Teresa, casting a looming shadow, and tried pulling the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried again with more force, it moved a little bit, but not much.

"Look out." He lifted Ingrid, waited a moment (leaving her hovering in the air), then forcefully shook the claymore out of its sheath. Teresa made a few funny noises before dropping to the ground.

"Here." Mori handed the sword to a still teary Honey.

"I hate my size!" Honey complained.

"But that's your strong suit Honey-senpai, if you were any taller you'd have to find a new type." Teresa suggested. Honey's gloomy expression formed into a bright, happy one.

"Really?" Ingrid nodded with a kind smile on her face.

'Pushover,' Haruhi thought, her eyes smaller and her aura blue. 'She's almost too nice for her own good. One of her clients nearly beat Teresa-senpai up today because the client was so pissed. Teresa-senpai didn't do anything.'


	3. A Trip to the Beach

A Trip to the Beach.

It was late April, about a month since Ingrid joined the Host club. The gang was sitting in the Third unused music room on a slow day. Customers had gone home early, the weather was beautiful outside.

"I'm so bored, there's nothing to do." Tamaki complained.

"We agree!" The twins chimed.

"Then why don't we go out!" Honey suggested, with large, adorable eyes.

"Where though? We have school tomorrow so we can't really go anywhere." Hikaru said, spinning a plate around by its rim.

"What about the beach?" Tamaki suggested.

"Which one? There are several." Haruhi pointed out. 'Shoot! I shouldn't have said that!'

"A commoner beach! It'll be an educational experience!" Tamaki said, pounding his fist into an open hand. They all sighed.

"Why not a private one?" Kyouya suggested.

"Because it's quiet and there aren't any cute girls around!"

"I'm not good enough?" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"No no no! You're the perfect daughter Haruhi! I couldn't ask for a more perfect child!" He grabbed her hand and bent to one knee.

"Then the beach it is!" Ingrid said. "I've never been to a real beach before! Germany isn't that good for beaches I suppose. Though it does have few, I've never been to them though for obvious reasons, oh well."

Haruhi looked at Teresa. "You like to rant, don't you?"

"I was ranting? I didn't realize it! Could you remind me when I'm going on another ranting frenzy? I can't seem to stop myself-" Haruhi covered Ingrid's mouth.

"That, was another rant." Teresa gave the thumbs up. Haruhi slowly uncovered her mouth.

"Thank you Haruhi."

"No prob." Haruhi sighed and gave a half smile.

--

It was crowded alright, but not as bad as the others would have thought it was. Of course, Tamaki though it'd have a couple of other people, but not much. Honey thought it would be walking in a sea of people.

In the limousine-

"What if I loose my bunny in all the people?" His eyes watered. Takashi placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we could find him." He reassured. Ingrid blushed a little.

'I have to admit, it is rather cute.' She thought, then focused her attention outside the window. Her delicate heart was pounding out of her chest. 'A beach! How exciting!' She smiled widely. 'I hope Papa will be okay with it.'

-Back to the Present-

"So, were should we leave our 'beach cloth'?" Tamaki, again, was attempting to act street savvy. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's beach towel obviously." Tamaki somehow found a corner and sat in it, hugging his knees.

"Where do we get changed Haruhi?" Teresa asked, a swim suit bundled in her arms. Haruhi pointed to a striped tent.

"Just make sure nobody is in there, okay?" Ingrid nodded, and the rest of the gang followed. Teresa was first to get her suit on, then the boys went in by twos. Haruhi was setting up the beach umbrella and everything else they needed. She wasn't in a swim suit. Ingrid walked up to Haruhi in a black and red two piece.

"How come you're not swimming?"

"It's not really my thing."

"Okay! Suit yourself." Teresa then proceeded to jump into the ocean.

"Whoa! It's cold!" She laughed, goosebumps covered her arms and legs. She sucked it up and stood up. She was waist deep. She looked at the sun and smiled widely. "But it feels so nice." She fell backward into the salty cold water. "C'mon guys! The water feels great!" She coaxed, they were following her alright.

"It's so lovely! Getting a taste of what commoners consider a beach!" Tamaki shouted with a smile.

"What we consider a beach, eh?" Haruhi's expression was rather flat. Honey was standing on Mori's shoulders, then dove into the water! When Honey resurfaced, Ingrid called out-

"Wheres your rabbit, Honey?"

"I left it with Haru-chan!" He smiled widely and pointed to the shore. Haruhi was hugging the plush pink rabbit. Teresa smiled and waved at Haruhi. Ingrid then dove under the surface again, attempting to open her eyes. Ouch! It stung! No matter, she quickly shot her head above the surface, then started rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ingrid-senpai?" Kyouya asked, Teresa blushed as she looked at him.

"I'm alright! I just got a little salt water in my eyes!" She gave him a lovely smile and jumped up again. Teresa wade deeper into the sea. Soon, the water was up to her elbows. A big wave was coming. "One, two, three!" She jumped over the wave! "This is so much-" something grabbed her ankles, she shuddered. "IEEEE!" She shrieked! She flew into the air! The twins were holding her up above their heads. "Let me go! Let me go!" She laughed.

"Okay!" They both laughed, throwing her closer to the shore. SPLASH! Ingrid didn't get above the surface immediately. "Did we drown the little porcelain doll?" Kaoru peered into the water, holding his brothers hands.

"If we did, I'm sure the Lordie won't be happy."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Teresa popped out of the water! Her teeth were gritted, pointed and mean. She had seaweed entangled in her curly locks. She started chasing the two around. Takashi sweatdropped and watched the three chase each other around.

"How ungraceful of them." Tamaki thought, sipping on an ice cold drink. He was sun bathing under the warm sun. "I need these brilliant rays to make myself as healthy and handsome looking as ever. Harhui, could you please come over here and keep me company?" Haruhi was still sitting under the umbrella, off in her little world-

-Inner Mind Theater-

'I wonder what I'll make for dinner? Should I make soup or a meat dish? I wonder how much everything will cost, I have little money left.' Were some of her thoughts. 'How will I get homework and cooking in? Maybe I'll skip dinner tonight.'

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you listening?"

"Aren't you supposed to keep me company?" She blurted out. Tamaki's eyes were covered by blue lines, and he flipped onto his right side, hugging his knees.

"Takashi, I found this plastic bag, should I throw it out?" Honey was holding up what seemed to be clear plastic bag. He was about ankle deep in the water. Mori looked at it, and widened his eyes.

"Drop it now Mitsukuni!" He demanded. Honey's sweet brown eyes filled with tears as he dropped the plastic bag above his foot.

"OWWWW! Ow ow ow! It stings!" Honey yelped, holding his foot with the thing still clinging it. The plastic bag was really a jelly fish! "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Mori swooped Honey up and ran to the shore. Several people started to stare. Kyouya was already calling an ambulance. The others were running Honey, all in concern.

"What's wrong with Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked, Honey was crying his eyes out.

"A jellyfish stung him." Mori said with obvious concern. Teresa's eyes filled with tears. A sudden wave of guilt washed over Ingrid. Haruhi also came to Honey's side.

"It stings! I hate it! I've seen jelly fish in books, but the look different in real life!" He clutched his foot. This made it worse. Honey wailed in pain. Haruhi and Ingrid could see it, Mori was screaming in a different sort of pain too. The ambulance wailed down the street and parked in front of the beach. Mori was to the hospital on wheels in under 10 seconds.

"What's wrong?" A paramedic asked.

"A jellyfish stung him! Didn't they tell you?" They shook their heads. Mori quickly handed the wailing Senior to the paramedics.

"If you would leave us, we need to-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Mori stood over the paramedic, clouded in black with only his eyes flashing. "Get it?" His teeth were pointed. They quickly nodded and began treating Honey. The others arrived.

"Is he alright?"

"Are they treating him now?"

"We want his foot!" The twins shouted. Promptly, they were hit upside the head by Haruhi and Tamaki.

"They're treating him now." Mori was sitting next to Honey, they were clutching hands. Ingrid slightly blushed.

'Those two are something else.' She thought to herself. Quickly, she composed herself.

Honey walked away from the ordeal in about an hour, with a bandaged foot, and a new appreciation of sea animals. It was getting close to dusk, and it was still a school night. Kyouya called a limo, and they all climbed in.

"Tamaki, you look a little red, are you alright?" Ingrid asked. It was true, Tamaki was slowly turning red.

"I do feel a little warm." "Did you remember to put sunscreen on?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki sweat dropped.

"What sunscreen?" All of there expression flattened. The twins were laughing hysterically.

"We knew you were stupid, but not that stupid!"

"You're going to be soooo red tomorrow!"


	4. Sickness

Disclaimed- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters. They all belong to Bisco Hatori and Bones.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Teresa was about 8 minutes late. They all starred at her with blank expressions. "What? Is there something on my face?" She put a hand to her cheek.

"Your face-" Kaoru said.

"Has color." Hikaru finished.

"Your cheeks are flushed." Kyouya said, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"It's weird to see you with color, it's like you're a different person." Haruhi said. Ingrid noticed that Tamaki was in the corner, red as a beat. There was a sign above his head, it read- 'Do not disturb', he was shrouded in black.

"Do you feel alright Tere-san?" Honey asked over his pink rabbit.

"Ja ja, Ich fühle mich fein." She smiled. Question marks popped over everyones head.

"What did you say?" The twins asked, the most confused of them all.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! I feel fine. It's nothing!" She waved her hand.

The twins shrugged. "If you say so."

--

"OOOOH! Honey-senpai you're so adorable!"

"I wish you were mine!" Mori was simply sipping tea as the girls swooned over Honey.

"Would you like some cupcakes? I made them especially for you!" He offered some slightly burnt cupcakes. "I waited a little to long for them in the oven, I'm sorry." His eyes filled with tears.

"OOOH! They're perfect Honey-senpai!" The girls took the cupcakes and started munching away at them.

"They're perfect! I love them!" Honey brightened up.

"Please! Tamaki-senpai! We want to see your shining face!" His fan-girls were crying.

"I shant my princess', I am too laden with pain that I wish not to cause any of your delicate hearts to shatter." He threw his hand up. "Ow ow ow! Sudden movement equals _bad." He carefully put his peeling red hand down at his side again._

"_Try this!" Kyouya popped up with a bottle of Aloe. Tamaki took it carefully, and looked at the bottle._

"_I'm supposed to rub this all over me?" His girls squealed._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" They chimed. Tamaki smoothed some on his hand._

"_It feels," They all hung on his last word. Waiting for a response. "Wonderful!" He started to slap it onto his rose red face. The girls made a sigh of relief._

"_Now I can serve you all, _my fair ladies." He bowed to them all. They started to giggle.

"Your skin might feel better, but it's still red Tamaki-senpai!" One of the girls pointed out.

"What do you two like doing in your spare time?" A fan girl asked the twins.

"There are so many things we love to do together." Hikaru embraced his brother, a dreamy expression spread across his face.  "Hikaru! We can't tell them that! Just think if they found the kind of fun games we play, together." Begged Kaoru, tearing up a little.

"What's the harm of them knowing we play doctor, house, and cops and robbers together?" Hikaru held his brother closer, putting an arm around Kaoru's waist. The girls squealed.

"Because I'm always the robber, and the cop always over powers the robber!" The girls fainted with joy.

"I'd say that worked, don't you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded, they both had sly smiles on their sly smiles on their faces.

"So what, seems to be the problem?" Teresa put on a happy face.

"My parents are super strict, they don't let me go anywhere without our police squad following me." -Profile: Lady Aisha of Brussels. Daughter of a well known land owner.-

"Have you tried sneaking out? It's so much fun." Ingrid said in monotone.

"What? Well, um, no, I haven't. How would I go about doing that?"

"Step One: get Mommy and Daddy to go to a big party. Step 2: Sneak out the bedroom window and highjack the car. Step 3: Have fun. Remember not to get caught, or else you'll get caught." She was swaying back an forth a little.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about little ol' Teresa!" She instantly perked up, then flopped down sideways. "I'll be fine after a little nap."

"No you won't, we still need you Ingrid." Kyouya sat Ingrid up.

"If she's not feeling well, we understand. We'll try and figure it out ourselves!" The several girls said in unison with smiles on their faces. Kyouya looked at Ingrid, and for a moment, a pang of guilt fell over him. But only for a moment, of course.

"Fine, _I'll _help you with your problems." Kyouya gritted his teeth, and wrote one more thing on his clipboard. It read-

"Ingrid owes me!"

--

All the girls had gone home, leaving everyone gathered around Teresa. She was sitting at a table, attempting to eat cake that Honey so graciously offered.

"It'll make you feel better!" He had said.

"I'm, so tired. Too tired, to eat. Cake." Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was still curled in a smile.

"She's scarring me! Too tired to eat sweets? Who has heard of such a thing?" Honey was fake sobbing into Mori's stomach. Mori was patting his head, still looking at Teresa with mild concern.

"You probably shouldn't have come to school Teresa-senpai, you seem really sick. Especially with the color in your face. It must be really serious." Said Haruhi.

She started waving her hand in the air. "No no! I really am feeling-" She plopped her face into the cake! The twins snickered, but Kyouya was certainly showing concern. Kyouya wiped cake off of Ingrid's face, and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up. It seems serious." The others stared at Kyouya in great confusion.

"Is Kyouya-senpai-"

"Caring for someone-"

"Other than himself?" The twins asked.

"Mori-senpai, take Ingrid to the nurse. I think this is rather serious." Takashi walked over the girl, picked her up, and walked out the door without a word.

"No no no! I'm fine I can walk by myself." Mori stopped and looked at the squirming girl in his arms. He set her down, and she was able to support herself, but only for a few steps. She fell backwards, only to land in Mori's arms again. He swooped her up and continued down the hallway.

"Don't strain yourself."

"I know, I just don't want to cause too much trouble." Mori nodded his head, like he understood what she was saying. Takashi was walking quickly, also paying attention to Teresa. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Her heart was racing, and her body was radiating immense heat.

"Teresa."

"Mm?"

"You're very sick." Mori started running now.

"I said don't worry about me!" Her voice was getting faint. "I want to deal with it on my own!"

"What would have Ophelia done?" Mori looked at Teresa. Ingrid's eyes swelled with tears. Mori arrived in the nurses office. Thankfully, the nurse was still in.

"What's wrong with her?"

Mori went behind a curtain and set her on a bed. She instantly fell over.

"Dear? Dear, what seems to be the problem?"

"George Washington potatoes." She grumbled.

"Oh dear, this is rather serious, isn't it?" The nurse stood and grabbed a thermometer. She stuck it into Ingrids ear, it beeped. "My God, call the hospital!" The thermometer read a temperature 105! The nurse jumped up and ran straight to the phone and dialed 911. Mori glared at Ingrid.

"Don't, don't, don't look at me like that!" She could barely speak. Mori walked to a faucet and got Ingrid a glass of water.

"Here." He looked away from her as he offered her the glass. She took it, and drunk the whole glass.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The nurse bustled in. Mori walked out, and turned his head to the door.

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"Everyone else."

"What's wrong with Teresa-senpai?!" The twins demanded, slamming the door open. Ingrid squirmed.

"So loud!" Teresa held her ears and began to quake.

"Learn to keep your voice down." Mori scolded. "She's very sick. Be quiet."

"I want to see her." Kyouya said, setting his clipboard down on a nearby desk. He attempted to walk past Mori. Mori held his arm up and blocked him. The two glared at each other for a moment, but Kyouya stepped down.

"I really must ask you to stay away!" The nurse shouted, bustling in and out of Ingrids little cubicle. Soon, the paramedics arrived.

"Please! This is an emergency!" The men burst into the room with a stretcher.

"Be quiet!" The twins scolded. Ingrid looked at the twins and smiled, she then passed out. The paramedics put Teresa on a stretcher, and whisked her away. The club looked at the ambulance speeding away. Honey was crying.

"I hope Tere-san is going to be okay! She was very sick!" Honey sobbed.

"We agree with you Honey-senpai." The twins took hands.

"When do you suppose she'll come back?" Honey asked, squeezing his Bun-Bun.

"Easily more than a few days. With a fever of 105, it must have been something extreamly serious." Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "But that's just my estimate. I've seen her in much worse condition."

"We should go home, standing here isn't going to get us home any sooner." Haruhi proclaimed.

"I'll take you home Haruhi, you surely feel weak after this whole experience." Said Kyouya.

"It's fine, I can-"

"The car will be here soon." Kyouya was on his phone. Haruhi sweatdropped. The rest of the gang called limo's and each left the school. Kyouya and Haruhi were last to leave. They got into the sleek, shiny limousine.

"Where to Master Ootori?" The driver asked. Kyouya gave the directions to Haruhi's house.

"Would you like anything to drink, Haruhi?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Kyouya pulled bottled water out of a cooler.

"Why do you want to drive me home?"

"I needed to talk."

"About what?"

"About Ingrid."

"Go ahead. Though I don't see why I fit into this conversation."

"I'm worried about her contract with us. As you know, we often go out a lot. I'm worried, that our trips will put too much strain on her."

"I don't think it will." They were approaching Haruhi's humble abode. The driver was obviously skilled at what he did.

Kyouya took a sip of water. "Oh?"

"How is she ever going to become stronger if she doesn't ever get out?"

"You make a good point. But I don't ever want to find her in that state again." He took another sip. "It was troubling." His glasses reflected the light, so Haruhi couldn't see his eyes in full light.

Haruhi looked at him, long and hard, trying to decipher what his true intentions were. "You love her." The car stopped, and Kyouya glared at Haruhi.

"Thank you, I was asking myself that question for a while." Haruhi was confused. Kyouya, never did this. "We're at your house, it was nice talking to you."

"Er, thanks, for the ride?" She got out of the car with all her things. She stood in a daze.

"It makes sense, Kyouya has been told that it would be a good idea to marry her in the future, so why try and stop it." Haruhi looked at the rich, blue sky. "But, why did he come to me?"

Hello everyone, thanks for reading! If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, please alert me. I just recently learned that I spelled clever wrong, a 'cleaver' is a huge knife for chopping up meat. .."


	5. And Recovery pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters. It all belongs toBisco Hatori.

And Recovery

-1 week later-

"Where has Teresa-senpai gone? It's been forever since she was last at school." The twins complained.

"She's most likely home, resting." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

"But for a week? What if she's uberly sick?! What if Tere-senpai is still in the hospital? Dieing a slow, and painful death!" Tamaki was off on a rant again. Honey started crying dramatically.

"I don't want Tere-san to still be in the hospital! I would feel horrible!" Honey started crying into Takashi's stomach. Takashi patted the boys' head.

"I assure you, Ingrid was only in the hospital for two days. She's back at home, still resting." Kyouya seemed annoyed.

"How do you know?"

"I was listening in on a conversation my father was having with Ingrids father. Mr. Dresden apparently is rather annoyed with his daughter for straining herself."

"Doing what?" Haruhi asked.

"Going to the beach of course."

"How could that have strained her? We weren't even there for very long." Hikaru said, scratching an itch on his leg.

"Ingrid was born early, so she and her heart are weak. If it pounds too much for too long, in example, getting excited, it could over work itself-"

"And therefore when her heart starts beating slowly, her defense systems go down because blood can't get anywhere." Honey added, snuggling his bunny.

"Precisely." Kyouya said, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

There was an awkward silence. "I know! We should bring Teresa-senpai's her homework!" Tamaki announced. "We should _all _bring Teresa-senpai's homework to her."

"Why don't you do it if you want to bring the work?" The twins asked.

"It'll show that I'm not the only who cares for her well being."

-Inner Mind Theater-

"Oh Tamaki! You're so thoughtful and loving!" Teresa was being held in Tamaki's strong arms.

"Anything for you, my porcelain princess." The two looked dreamily into each others beautiful eyes.

-End-

"Nevermind! I'll take it to her personally!" Tamaki attempted to march out the door, but Kaoru and Hikaru held his arms.

"Now you've spiked our interest!"

"I bet her house is beautiful! You know, with having a family so old and everything." Honey proclaimed.

"I don't really care for looking at other people's houses." Haruhi exhaled. "It's pointless and doesn't get anything done."

"Oh Haru-chan! Can't you just spare a little time with us? You're always home, doing whatever commoners do!" Honey was tugging on Haruhi's arm. Haruhi sweatdropped.

Haruhi looked at Honey for a moment, and Honey's cuteness overcame Haruhi for the first time.

"Gah, I suppose. But we can't stay for too long."

--

Tamaki and the gang were standing at the wrought iron gate of the Dresden Mansion. Tamaki had all of Ingrids papers and books, along with an extensive list of homework assignments, cradled in his arms.

"Hello! We're friends of Teresa's!"

"So is every other person who comes to these gates!" The maid on the other end shouted. The crew was not in their school uniforms, they had changed before coming to Ingrid's house.

"Edna, who is at the door?" It was Ingrid.

"Some idiots claiming to know you."

"Is one of them blonde?" She sounded eager.

"Yeah."

"Ja ja! I know them! Let them in." The gate glided open. The crew walked through the courtyard, it was obviously well groomed. There were tall, old trees, plenty of calming fountains, peaceful waterfalls flowing into ponds filled with fish. The only Japanese agriculture were two cherry trees on either side of the front door. Before they could even knock, the door swung open.

"Greetings! How may we serve you?" The nurses chimed. The ladies swarmed the gentle(or not-so-gentle)men and young woman. They took off all of the club's shoes and took off their jackets.

"Would you like a tour of the estate?" The main room was enough of an impression. The floors were black and white marble, expensive pieces of art hung on the large room, along with exquisite sculptures. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a sculpture of Ingrid and Ophelia holding hands, and a small boy stood in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back; sunlight shone on them from a skylight above them. There were two curved gothic style staircases that led the upstairs. On the lower floor, between the two staircases and behind the sculpture, the whole wall was made of glass. The group was in awe of the beautiful home. Ingrid appeared at the top of the staircases.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see you again." Teresa was wrapped in a black robe, it was made of silk with lace detailing it. "Oh dear, I'm rather indecent, aren't I?"

"Tere-san! You're house is amazing!" Honey's eyes were all a glow. Ingrid smiled, and ran to their floor and signaled for them to follow.

"Would you like to see the rest of it?" Ingrid walked up to the host club.

"Oh! But Miss Dresden! You need your rest! _We_ will offer the tour to these fine gentlemen." All of the maids blushed.

"Thank you, but I am feeling much better, plus, getting up to move around might not be a bad idea." Ingrid smiled warmly at the girls. They seemed a little disappointed, but grinned and left. They were in European dress the boys (and girl) noticed at the last moment. Not much of Ingrids life was influenced by Japanese culture, at all really.

"Are you feeling better Teresa-senpai?" The twins asked.

"I've been feeling normal for a few days now. My overactive maids have insisted that I stay home."

"Are they annoying?" Tamaki asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, it's like they're a piece of home to me. When we moved here, we brought along some of our maids." The gang walked up the stairs, there was a hallway in front of them, the two to their sides. Ingrid led them through the hallway she came from; which was right in front of them.

"Who's the boy? I haven't heard you mention him yet." Haruhi asked.

"He's my little brother. He lives in Japan, but at a boarding school. He'll take over my fathers medical business." The hallway had portraits of family members, each had their name and years they lived engraved on a plaque under their painting. They dated all the way back to the 1700's. In between each painting, was a pleasant window that looked over a courtyard.

"Then why are you Japan with your dad? Couldn't you have stayed in Germany?" Haruhi asked.

"My father is to teach me smart business tricks and practices. I'm co-owning the porcelain factories with my sister. She deals with what, who, and where the supplies go to, I determine how much is made and to make sure people know our face."

"Could your explanation _be _any longer?" Haruhi grimaced. Ingrid blushed.

"S-Sorry. I'm just kind of against the whole idea. It really should be the other way around, my sister doesn't appreciate people that much and I can't get enough of them. Doing the buisness work would be perfect for her."

"It's understandable," Kyouya said with smile on his face.

"Here! Here is my first room." Ingrid stopped in front of a oak door. "I'm sorry, it's a little untidy." She opened the door, and the Host's eyes were saturated with color. A whole wall of her room was beautiful stained glass. The colors were deep, rich, and simply breath taking. Red, blue, yellow, orange, gold, silver, white, green, purple spackled her walls. When the walls weren't stained glass, they were all crowded with sketches of people, animals, plants, flowers, dress designs, all of them colored and amazing in detail. Literally, there was no open space on her walls. As the club stepped in and examined the amazing pictures, some of the sketches of people were in the nude.


	6. And Recovery pt 2

"You're quite the artist Teresa-senpai, aren't you?" The twins snickered, looking at a picture with a nude female model.

"I am, it's more of a pass time for me really. I did that whole wall over there this week." She pointed to the wall her bed was against. Her bed had a black canopy, the mattress was lying on the floor. There were few clothes scattered on the ground. She quickly kicked a bra into the hamper. Tamaki handed her books and papers to her.

"Thank you Tamaki!"

"It's no problem, my porcelain princess." He grabbed her around the waist with one arm, while the other took her back of her head.

"Porcelain Princess? That's a new one." Her expression flattened. "You can let go of me now.

"My charm doesn't work on her! I'm losing my touch!" Tamaki faced the stain glass window, looking out of it sadly.

"This is amazing! I never knew you were the artist Tere-san!" Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"You haven't said anything Tamaki, Tamaki?" The blonde French boy was starring into a dark room.

"AIE! Don't go in there!" In a blink of an eye, Ingrid had slammed the door. Tamaki was still shocked, starring at the door.

"Please? May I look again?"

"No!"

"Look at what?" Kaoru asked.

"It's nothing really! It's a silly little room with absolutely nothing in it!" She was trying hard to cover it up.

"1-"

"2-"

"3-"

"POUNCE!" The twins tackled her, and pried Teresa from the door.

"No no no! Don't go in there!" The door creaked open by itself. 'Darn my luck.' She thought. 'I'm sure to loose their friendship now.'

Haruhi stared blankly into the room. "You made, us."

--

Sure enough, there were six life sized porcelain dolls of the Host Club. All of them, with movable limbs. They weren't dressed, but thankfully they weren't too detailed (if you know what I mean). Even their hair styles and expressions were the same. Teresa started to cry.

"Why are you crying Tere-san?" Honey was first to notice.

"Because! You all most likely think I'm off my rocker now!"

"We're quite flattered actually, it's not everyday you see a life sized us." Kyouya examined his doll, bringing it into the light. The rest did too.

"This is really amazing actually! I never thought _anyone _would make a porcelain doll out of me." Tamaki started dancing with himself. "It's perfect!" His arms fell off.

"Not really. They're prototypes of a new idea I came up with. I needed a wide range of body types and styles, so I chose you guys." Ingrid was still on the floor, wiping tears away. "Tamaki, you're arms fall off. Honey, you're head rolls." Ingrid took the porcelain Honey's head off. Honey grabbed his head and swallowed hard. "Kyouya, you're knees buckle in, oh, and your leg pops out of your socket easily." Ingrid kicked doll Kyouya's knees. "Mori, your eyes won't stay in." Teresa hit the back of doll's head, and they popped right out. "Twins, one of you can't stand while the other can't sit. Haruhi, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please! I don't want to know! I'm uncomfortable as it is already!"

"You're not finished." Haruhi sighed with relief. There was a knock at her door. Ingrid smiled.

"Come in Hans." A rather handsome man walked through the door. He had messy dark brown hair and warm green eyes. Hans had a silver platter in his hands, there was plate full of egg noodles, a small bowl of sour cream and a larger bowl of what seemed to be a kind of stew. She had a glass of water along with her lunch.

"Are these your friends Ingrid?" He asked, placing the platter on a side table. He had a smooth, voice. His accent was thick.

"Ja sind sie meine Freunde."

"Hello! Non-Germans over here!" The twins shouted.

"She said that we're her friends." Kyouya said a wide smile on his face.

"How do you know that?" Tamaki asked.

"I take German at school."

"You're lunch is ready. Do you need anything else?" Hans walked to Teresa's hamper and picked it up.

"No, it's quite alright. I'll come down with you Hans." Ingrid linked arms with the handsome butler and went to the door. Before she left, Ingrid turned to everyone. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Look around freely." She smiled and left.

--

The Host Club continued to looked around Teresa's room. They admired the stained glass wall, took notice of the drawings, and carefully set and put together their dolls together. In about five minutes, Teresa walked into the room.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

"My butler, Hans." She carefully set the dolls into the closet.

"Why did you need to escort him?" Honey asked, snuggling his bunny.

"He has troubling going down the stairs sometimes."

"Why?" The twins asked in unison.

"Are you really that stupid? Hans is blind." Kyouya scolded. "No?"

"Yes, he is. He always has been."

"How long have you known him for?" Tamaki asked. Ingrid sat on her bed and took the platter in her lap. The Host's found places to sit, either on the ground or in chairs.

"Ever since I have been an infant. He was an orphan that my father took in, he would serve on me hand and foot, and get to live with us." She took a wooden spoon and started to put strips of meat and liquid onto the plate of noodles. Ingrid then dabbed some sour cream on her meal. "He's my best companion, next to Ophelia and a girl named Ana over in Europe." She stabbed some noodles and a strip of meat. "When I was sick at home, Hans was always my playmate. Now, he's for company, and for modeling sometimes." She continued to eat.

"It sounds like you two are very close." Tamaki added, sitting on Teresa's bed at her feet.

"We are! Very much so."

"How close? Close enough to model him, NAKED?!" Tamaki leaned over her lunch and was right in Ingrid's face. Ingrid put a shaky finger to his lips.

"I prefer the w-word 'nude' and yes, I have once or twice. It's really not that b-big of a deal. The human body is the most complex, yet beautiful, thing to draw." Teresa smiled, and stopped shaking.

"Would you model me?" Tamaki asked, still getting closer to Ingrid's face.

"Sure! When do want me to draw you?"

"Are you sure about this Ingrid? I don't think Tamaki has the patience, or attention span, to stand still that long without loosing concentration." Kyouya seemed annoyed.

-Inner Mind Theater-

"Tamaki, please stop watching that feather and sit down."

"But it's such a pretty feather!" He was puffing on a little feather in the air.

"You're so hard to work with!" He started staring at a beetle scurrying across the floor.

"Shiny!"

-End-

"On second thought, let's not do anything before I get to know you better." Teresa blushed.

"What are you eating anyways? It smells weird." Honey asked. Tamaki got off of Ingrid.

"Beef stroganoff."

"Bless you!" Honey smiled. Ingrid burst out laughing.

"You're so entertaining Honey! Beef stroganoff is a type of stew that you put over noodles. Would you like to try it?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Earlier, why did you say 'first room'?" Haruhi asked.

"I have two bedrooms."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Teresa smiled. "Seriously though, I have two bedrooms because I occasionally get a headache from all of the colors in this room. My other room is actually rather boring. It's smaller, but circular. The whole room is a giant window."

--

The club talked for a little while, before it started getting late. They all decided it was time to go home.

"Wait! Is it okay that I take all of your measurements?"

"For what?" The twins asked.

"The dolls of course!" Ingrid coughed. So, Teresa took out a tape measure and took everyone's sizes. Soon after, they left.

Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted on this story. You might be asking yourself, "Why did she separate this chapter into two sections?" Well, when I wrote this story, I got a little ahead of myself and ended up making it about 11 pages long. I though that would be annoying, so I split it up. Thats all. D


	7. Tamaki's Bad Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

-Tamaki's Bad Day-

"Tere-san! You're here!" Honey tackled Ingrid in a hug. He knocked her over!

"Hello Honey. How are you? Could you get off of me now?" Ingrid asked politely. Honey stood up, and offered Teresa a hand. She took it and stood up. Ingrid walked to a couch and sat down.

"I'm fine! But Tamaki isn't!"

"Where is he anyways?" Haruhi asked, looking around.

"He's having a 'bad day'!"

Ingrid looked around, but she couldn't see the blonde Frenchie anywhere.

"Is he late?"

"No, he's hiding in the closet, planning his escape." The twin snickered. They leaped over the back of the couch and sat on either side of Teresa.

"He hasn't had his special touch since he left your house, Ingrid-senpai." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Really? Is it my fault? He did mention something about loosing his touch at my house, did I really-" Haruhi covered Teresa's mouth.

"That was going to be a long one." Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi removed her hand from Ingrid's mouth. "Thank you, Haruhi." Ingrid smiled. "May I see the little half-breed?" They all stared at her.

"Half-breed?" The twins asked.

"-Gasp- Is Tamaki half human half devilish monster?" Honey plopped himself down in Teresa's lap, his face confused.

"Isn't that a little harsh from such a mild girl?" Asked Haruhi, stirring a cup of tea.

"I know it sounds mean, but I really don't mean it to be. It's what he is, half French, half Japanese. That makes him a half-breed."

"It must be a German thing, you know, with all their pride in lineage and everything." The twins said to each other.

Ingrid's eyes watered up a bit. "Just because I'm German doesn't mean I'm self-centered! Those years are behind us!" Honey hopped off of Ingrid and ran over to Mori.

"That's right, you shouldn't judge anyone by their nationality. Especially the Germans, they're still a little touchy after the war." Kyouya scolded.

"Gee, thanks Kyouya. You don't even need to point out the war." Ingrid slouched. The twins looked at each other, then smiled. They scooted closer to Teresa.

"Please Teresa-senpai-"

"Will you ever forgive us?" They touched cheeks with her. She was pleasantly warm.

"Of course! Now, please stop popping my personal bubble."

"Oh please, may we just stay a bit longer?" Hikaru licked Teresa's cheek. She shuddered. Kyouya was over there in a second, took the twins by the hair, and bonked their heads together.

"You guys," Ingrid was scrubbing her cheek. "Are so perverted and horny it's scary!"

Tamaki burst from the closet! "No my fair princess! We aren't all horny dogs! We have deep, um, er, wells! Yes, wells! Of, of, of something important." Ingrid jumped, and landed on the floor, rolling around holding her ears. Tamaki had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and his uniform was wrinkled and untidy. Ingrid stopped freaking out and looked at Tamaki.

"You really are having a bad day, huh?" She asked.

"No! I'm not having a bad day! It's just, not going as planned."

"Which, is a bad day. You're just too proud to admit it, huh?" Haruhi asked with a flat expression. Tamaki found himself a corner to sulk in.

"What are you going to do, Frenchie? I see most of the girls flock to you." Ingrid walked up to Tamaki with a general look of concern on her face. She put her hands on her knees.

"Frenchie?!" He shouted. She was blown over, and began to roll around on the floor with fake tears pouring from her eyes.

"Is there, a problem?" She asked, stopping momentarily, then began to roll around again.

"Oui, there is a problem! I find that term offensive."

"What about half-breed?"

"That's alright with, um, er, me."

--

"Tamaki-senpai! I'm so excited to see you again!" A fan girl draped herself over Tamaki.

"I'm, uh, happy to see you too? No! That sounds stupid." Tamaki slapped his forehead.

"Are you having a bad day Tamaki-kun?" The girl's eyes grew about three sizes larger.

"No, not at all princess." He took her chin into his hand. "Your eyes, they sparkle like, bonbons?"

"Bonbons?!" She pulled away.

"I mean fish scales! They shimmer and shine like fish scales!"

"Oh Tamaki-kun! You must be sick!" The girl hopped up and ran away.

"No! Princess!"

"May we offer help?" Two brown haired twin girls on the opposite couch asked. They were holding hands.

"I don't need help! I'm not mental!" He got up, knocking over all the tea cups, spilling it over every girls pleasant dress.

"We didn't say you were mental."

"But you implied it!"

"We didn't imply anything."

"I know by the tone of your voice that you implied it!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Mee?"

"Or Hur?"

Tamaki's expression became flat. "You mean there are two of you? I never noticed."

--

"Our names are Mee and Hur. Our parents thought they were clever when they named us." They smiled.

"Why do you want to help me, Mee-senpai or Hur-senpai?"

"Because you are our favorite!" Their eyes had stars in them, they were sparkling. "We absolutely love your gentle, romantic way you speak to us!"

"Are you new here?" He pointed to them.

"Oui oui!" They spun around in circles, still holding hands. They grasped his. "Your genius astounds us! We adore you in the fullest!" They began to laugh. "We want to help you so you can sweet talk us!" They stopped spinning and let go of Tamaki's hand.

"What about meat packing me?" The glomped Tamaki.

"You poor thing!" They squealed. "Teresa-senpai! Please oh please oh please help our Tamaki-senpai!" They dragged Tamaki to Ingrid's corner of the room.

"I'm sorry ladies, but Tamaki will have to-" The line of girls waiting for aid parted.

"We want our Tamaki-kun to be alright!" They squealed.

"Wait?" The female twins sat Tamaki on the couch. He scratched his head.

"So, um, Tamaki, what seems to be the problem?" Ingrid itched her nose.

"Nothing is the-"

"No shouting please." Ingrid was slightly shaking.

"I have no problems! I'm as fit as a violin!"

"You mean fiddle."

Tamaki sunk back into the chair. "Um, yeah, that thing."

"Why don't you tell me what happened after school yesterday up till now." Teresa was thinking of possible solutions already. Possibly not the best thing, but it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"After school, my chauffeur was late picking me up. The street we usually drive to get home was backed up for easily a mile. There was no other way to get to my house, so we sat through all of it! When I finally did get home, I missed my afternoon snack time that I ALWAYS have after school. I then walked up to my room, and soon realized I left my homework all at school!"

"Surely, that's not too dramatic. I've gotten home late and forgotten my homework before."

"Of course it isn't! I don't mind that part! So I went over to the phone, stealthily dialed my mothers number while nobody was looking, and talked to my mother for 2 hours!"

"Why is calling your mother bad?"

"The thing is, I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY MOTHERS NUMBER!" Ingrid shot out of the room faster than a bullet leaves a gun. She didn't even close the door on her way out. Teresa ran down the hallway and stopped by a window. She sat down on the oversized windowsill. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes welled up with tears. She cradled her face in her hands and attempted to breath deeply. It wasn't working.

"Stop it stop it stop it! Get yourself together Teresa!"

"What's wrong little one?"

"Ophelia?" Ingrid looked up. For a moment, she swore that she heard her older sisters sweet voice. She looked around for a moment, but it was only her. "I'm so stupid. Noise scares me, how pathetic is that?"

"It's not, Teresa-san." Tamaki was walking down the hallway, with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry for-AH!" He tripped over his own pant leg! Tamaki got up, as if nothing happened, and kneeled in front of Ingrid. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know that you're afraid of loud noises, and I just...um, yeah, sorry." He smiled. Teresa smiled back.

"Do you want to continue our session here? There are less distractions." Ingrid offered. Tamaki nodded his head, then sat on the floor cross legged. Teresa placed her hands in her lap.

"So, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, after I was done talking with my mother, I forgot the number I called! So now, I can't call her anymore."

"How come you don't know her telephone already?"

"It's, a long story. But to make it, er, short, I can't see my mother over in France because..." He thought a moment. "Crap! I forgot what I was going to say."

"Is alright! Continue?"

"Okay, so I went to bed, and couldn't fall asleep until 3 AM. When I got up the next morning, I was running 20 minutes behind schedule! So, I quickly got dressed and hopped into the car to school. Well, it turns out I was an hour early! SO, this whole day, I've had three tests and in all of them I'm 100 that I failed them all! Now, I can't make those girls happy in there! That's number one priority!" Teresa frowned at Tamaki.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Ingrid grinned. "You miss your mother."

Tamaki looked at her for a moment. "You really think that?" Ingrid nodded. Tamaki looked down, then grabbed Teresa's hand and squeezed.

"I understand, Tamaki. I really miss my mother too." Ingrid held his hand back. Tamaki yawned, and placed his head on her lap.

"Is it alright, if I take a nap?"

"U-Um sure. Kind of, an odd place to fall asleep. Wouldn't a couch be much better?" By then, Tamaki was asleep. Ingrid chuckled. She would always fall asleep in her mothers lap when she was a little girl. She let him rest there until the others came looking for them. Ingrid heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Tamaki, I think someone is coming." Teresa nudged Tamaki's head. He stirred, but not much. "Tamaki!" She lifted his head.

"I'm awake!" His head fell back on her lap. His hand let go of her, and limply fell to the ground. Kyouya appeared around the corner. He wrote something down before running over to the two.

"What, is he doing?" Asked Kyouya, his voice filled with annoyance.

"After I was done telling him what was wrong, he just kinda, shorted out and fell asleep on my lap." Teresa looked down at the peacefully sleeping King. Kyouya took the King by the ear and dragged him off.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Unhand your king!"

"You're so stupid."

Ingrid had a confused animated look on her face. "You guys, are so mean to each other!"

Hello everyone, for the next week or so, I shall be in Wyoming enjoying the thin air and snow. I might not be able to update all that often, I will either be in the car for a grand total of four days, or enjoying the thin air and snow, with recreational sports like skiing, snowboarding, or tubing. Happy New Year!


	8. Small Children and Sweets

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's amazing characters.

-Small Children and Sweets-

A small black haired child wandered the halls of Ouran High, he couldn't have been older than 5. He was in school uniform of the elementary school program at Ouran. He looked out of the amazing windows, watching the white doves fly by and the clock tower chime. He eventually made his way to the Third Music Room, he opened the door to be greeted by 7 men, and a blonde, curly haired women. They were all in costume of the late 1800's. All of the members were adorned with beautiful red roses in hand. Their clothes were amazingly accurate, the girl was even wearing a corset.

"Welcome." They said in chorus. "We are happy to- wait a second, you're a little elementary kid." Tamaki pointed out.

"He's a bit small to be in elementary school, isn't he?" Haruhi asked. The boy scanned the group, his eyes landed on the blonde haired young woman.

"Mama! Mama Teresa!" He came running to Ingrid! He jumped up, assuming he'd be caught. Ingrid dropped her flower and was able to catch the little boy. "Mama! Mama!" He chanted. Teresa went along with it, and started spinning around in circles with the child in her arms. She seemed happy.

"You seem to be mistaken, Ingrid-senpai is not your mother." Kyouya assured, he adjusted his glasses. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Morinto Itsuki. My Mama is always teaching here, and I heard there was a nice girl in this Club. So, I am designating Teresa as a Mother!" He too, was enjoying himself.

"That explains the size thing, Itsuki-kun is a boy genius. He started year three at age 5." Kyouya wrote something down. "It's true, his mother works here full time as a 2nd Year Science teacher." Kyouya looked up for a moment. "I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"You're cramping our style kid, we have women to swoon." Hikaru said, attempting to pry Itsuki from Ingrid.

"He's not going -gasp- anywhere." Teresa's eyes were narrowed and stone cold. She had a half smile spread across her face. "If you idiots are forcing me to wear this -gasp- death grip on my lungs, I get to have a kid for the day." Itsuki snickered, he saw a sweet, not just any sweet, but one of Honey's sweets, sitting on a table.

Haruhi approached Ingrid. "Please think this out logically, Teresa-senpai, Itsuki-kun is-"

"You try wearing the corset Haruhi!" Ingrid snapped, she had stopped spinning.

"The kid is going to be annoying and he'll just get in the way." Haruhi said simply. All of Teresa went white.

"How could you say such a thing?! He's not deaf ya' know!" Itsuki's eyes filled with tears, making him absolutely adorable.

"Why do you hate me?" Itsuki asked in his sweetest voice. Ingrid swooned.

"That's it! He'll stay with me." Ingrid walked to her couch and set the small child on a cushion. "Don't listen to -gasp- them." Teresa held her side. "They're just a little -gasp- up tight today." Ingrid smiled. Guests began to arrive. "Be right back!" Teresa hopped up, ran over to the group, and picked up her flower. Itsuki's adorable face contorted into a mischievous one, and hopped off of the couch.

Once all of the ladies had entered and gone to their designated men, Teresa sat down on her couch.

"So, what seems to be the- Where's Itsuki?" Ingrid looked around, held her side, and stood up.

"Who?" The girl asked.

"A little black haired- there you are!" Itsuki was hiding behind her couch, giggling.

"Here I am!" Itsuki chimed. Teresa smiled, bent over, or, at least attempted to. Either way, Itsuki understood. He stood up and hopped onto the couch. Ingrid sat down, and Itsuki plopped himself onto her lap.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Ingrid's face was turning slightly pink.

"My grades are failing and I-"

"WHERE DID ME SWEETS GO?!"

--

Takashi was first to Honey's side. "What's wrong?" Mori asked.

"My cakes! My strawberries! My everything! It's all gone!" Honey sobbed. Mori offered the small senior a wrapped hard candy. Honey quickly gobbled it up.

"Not enough! Thank you Takashi, it was yummy."

-High Power Motor-

Ingrid shivered.

Renge laughed. "A new arrival and Honey-senpai's sweets go missing? What could it mean?"

"It means you need to shut up!" The twins shouted with animated mean faces on.

"When was the last time you saw all of your snacks, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"I left them right there -sob- on my table before we went to greet all of the guests."

Tamaki scratched his head. "I wonder what happened to them."

Haruhi looked over to the commotion and sighed. "Obviously, it was Itsuki-kun." They all looked at Haruhi with shock.

"At least Haruhi-kun understands what I'm trying to say!" Renge descended into her hole.

"Wha-?!"

"He was the only one not by the door."

"But not even Honey-senpai could eat that many sweets in that short amount of time." Teresa added. "Or, at least I think."

"Mitsukuni could if he really tried." The rest of the Club looked at Mori in surprise.

"You've been unusually talkative lately, Mori-senpai." The twins noticed. Mori looked away.

"I WANT MY SWEETS NOW!" Honey was throwing a temper tantrum. Ingrid was hiding.

"A-Are you alright, Teresa-senpai?" One of her clients asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm just scared of Honey-senpai right now, t-t-thats all."

"I'll have more sweets ordered for you, Honey-senpai." Kyouya was on his phone, most likely dialing 911.

His fans tentatively approached Honey with cakes and candies of all sorts.

"You can have our-" Mitsukuni quickly gobbled them up.

"Thank you all so much!" Honey tackled his girls in hugs. They swooned.

"But it still doesn't explain where they all went." Kyouya was off the phone.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to deal with this little annoyance." Haruhi stood and walked to the group in the middle of the room. "Yes it does! That little kid ate all of them!" Haruhi shouted.

"You're just mad that Itsuki is here in the first place! Don't blame it on him." Ingrid had joined them, carrying the small child on her arm.

"It's nothing personal Teresa-senpai, maybe your corset is too tight for you to see the truth."

Ingrid sweatdropped, her eyes began to tear. "Fine! You can say it was Itsuki, but I don't believe you!" Itsuki pecked Teresa on the cheek.

--

Not 5 minutes later -"Um, do we have the right address?" A man at the door asked. He seem confused.

"Yes, now give us the sweets." Kyouya demanded, signing everything he needed to sign.

"Okay, thank you." The delivery man returned with several boxes. Kyouya unwrapped them.

"Yipee! Snacks for me!" Honey instantly snapped out of his temper tantrum and began to eat. Kyouya whispered something to Mori, and Takashi walked over to Honey and placed a hand on his shoulder. Honey looked up to his guardian.

"Honey, it seems Itsuki-kun is becoming rather hungry. Would you part with a small sweet?" Kyouya asked. Honey looked at him for a moment, before picking up a small try of strawberries and walking to Itsuki, whom was still in Teresa's arms.

"Here." Honey was sad to part with some of his fruits. Itsuki looked at it, then began crying.

"What's the matter Itsuki-kun, feeling, guilty?" Kyouya asked, stone cold voice.

Itsuki wriggled out of Ingrids arms and crawled over to Kyouya on all fours.

"I'm so sorry! I was hungry and they all looked so yummy!" Itsuki begged, bowing at Kyouya's feet. The small child hugged Kyouya's leg, sobbing.

"Don't touch me. I remembered what I had forgotten from before, you, Itsuki, are a trouble making leech, winning over girl's hearts with your charm and eating everything they have to offer." The whole room went silent in pure surprise. A girl over flowed her cup of tea. The only one who wasn't frozen in amazement was Haruhi.

Ingrid was shocked, most of all. "What?!" She felt used, and exposed.

Itsuki stopped his crying and smirked at Kyouya. "Very good Kyouya-senpai. I usually do more damage, but I guess I don't have much chance against a Junior." Itsuki removed himself from Kyouya's leg. "I am, still, just a third year elementary student." He brushed off his uniform. "But I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a mother."

"That's true. Your own mother always is at school, working day and night."

"So, am I going to get Ingrid-senpai?" Itsuki looked at Kyouya, true eagerness in his eyes.

After a moment, Kyouya smiled. "You're still a client, and you still asked for Ingrid-senpai, so you may stay."

"BUT KYOUYA!" Honey pleaded.

"Don't you 'But Kyouya' me Honey-senpai." Kyouya scolded. "He's still customer and we serve customers."

Honey pouted. "You sound like Tamaki." He mumbled. Kyouya clenched his fist, but walked away. Itsuki brightened up and ran into Ingrid's arms.

"Okay Mama! What should we do first?"

"Work."

--

Ingrid sat rigidly next to her 'adopted' son. Itsuki was smiling, swinging his legs like nothing had ever happened.

"So what should I do Teresa-senpai? I don't want to disregard my mom's wishes, but I really like the guy."

"You should do what you think is the right thing, Akio."

The brown haired girl smiled, and nodded. "Thank you!" The girl came and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, but I need a rest." Hotaru looked a little sad, but she understood and left. She was the last one for that day.

"Itsuki, I want to talk to you like a mother would." Ingrid hadn't looked at the child when she spoke.

"Okay Mama!"

"Run home, you're mother will worry."

The doors burst open! "Itsuki! Itsuki! Have you seen my little Honey Bun?" A distressed woman demanded. Her eyes were filling with tears. Itsuki looked over the edge of the couch, and looked up at Teresa.

"You don't need me, little one, you have a mother who loves you." Ingrid smiled. "I could never give you the love a mother can."

The woman ran to Ingrid's couch. "Itsuki! My Itsuki! I was so worried!" His mother swooped him up into her arms.

"Mama! You're strangling me!"

"You went missing for two hours! Don't ever so that again! I love you too much for you to run off like that." Itsuki hugged back.

"You're right, Mama, thank you." Itsuki paused. "I love you, Mama."

--

After the guests had filed out, Haruhi and Teresa went to get dressed.

"Do you need help with your corset, Teresa-senpai?"

"No, I have it." Teresa was trying in vein to undo the strings. She tried every approach to reach her back, but her fingers never reached.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Ingrid scolded. Still, no luck. Haruhi made a 'tsk' noise, and undid it for her.

"You need oxygen to that brain of yours. You need to get a clue, Teresa-senpai! You need to get that head of yours out of the clouds and think about things logically, you caused so much trouble today for many different people, you realize this right?"

Ingrid stood there, shaking. The one thing she avoided at all costs, was her first nature. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Teresa spun around and glared at Haruhi. "You need to learn to become more apathetic! You're so cut off from everyone! Why don't you open up to us once in a while?" The door slowly creaked open, it turns out that Tamaki, Honey, Kyouya and the twins were all listening. They fell through the doorway onto a heap.

Tamaki was first to say something. "Um, we tripped?"

Ingrid gaped at them with her mouth open, "All of you, imbeciles! I don't even know why I'm in this Club still!" She shouted. Teresa ran passed Haruhi, ran over the pile of boys, and headed straight for the Fencing room.

--

Ingrid threw on her uniform as fast as she could, taking not caring that some part of her was showing. She snatched a rapier off the wall and began slashing at the air violently. Teresa was filled with sadness, anger, and complete embarrassment. Harhui, just thinking of her face was a pain to her tear soaked eyes. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground, and felt completely foolish.

"I'm never going to prove myself to Ophelia at this rate!" She screamed in her head. She got up, and brushed herself off. Mori entered and snatched a rapier off the wall. The two went at it. Clang cling cling cling! Mori got her right off the bat. They went at it again. Clang clang clang CLASH! Mori knocked the rapier right out of Teresa's hand! She gasped. Mori then thrust the rapier into a small square in the mesh covering her face, fling! The mask flew off of Ingrids face, Ingrid fell back onto the floor, thinking 'dammit!' Thud! Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Why are you in here?" Mori asked in his dangerous, low voice.

"Making myself look like an idiot, because that is what I just _love_ to do."

Mori looked at Ingrid for a moment, and offered a hand. "Why are you in here?"

"There's a tournament in Germany, fencing is the event my sister and I always see and-"

"I'll help you with fencing. I prefer Kendo, it's much like this sport."

"Then why are you here?" Teresa attempted to dry her tears.

"I was curious why you came here." Teresa blushed.

"Then, why did you flip my mask off?" Teresa took his hand, and stood.

Mori sighed. "If I hadn't, you would have never come clean."

Hello all. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been away on holiday. I know this sounds annoying but, reviews please? Thank you.


	9. Enter Kyouya and the Porcelain Girl

Hello everyone, I noticed another grammatical mistake in my last chapter. 'Apathetic' mean cold and distant, I meant 'empathetic', which is understanding and kind. I had heard apathetic from a song, and I asked my friend what it's definition was, she wrong I guess. I hate the English language -smacks forehead- It always makes up words that sound and look kind of alike, but are completely different. -coughclever/cleavercough-

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's characters.

-Enter Kyouya and The Porcelain Girl-

Teresa hurried down the many magnificent hallways of Ouran High School. She was running a few minutes late.

"Geez, ask a question and get a lecture." She panted. Ingrid could feel her heart racing, she stopped running. Ingrid leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She checked the time. "Great! -pant- I'm running 10 minutes late." She started jogging again. "I wish I wasn't so frail. I could actually go out for fun sports, like tennis." Teresa reached the familiar wooden gates, and entered with no hesitation.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's no big deal, today's meeting was canceled." Kyouya was sitting on the couch. He was the only one in the room.

"Then, why are you here?" She thought a moment. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Kyouya smiled. "It's been a very long time since the last time we actually spoke together one-on-one. I want to see how you're getting along."

Ingrid cocked her head to the side, but walked to Kyouya's couch and sat next to him.

"So, Ingrid-senpai-"

"Please, don't call me senpai." Teresa flashed a friendly smile. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I find Japanese titles rather unnecessary and a bit silly." She smiled and waved absently. "That's why I don't use them. Is it considered rude?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Not really. It's just seen as the proper thing to do."

Teresa gasped. "Am I being improper?"

"No, not at all. We understand that non-Japanese aren't used to the titles."

"Okay, that's better."

The two then fell into pleasant conversation. They talked about major things in their lives that had happened, that will happen. Teresa talked about her one of her favorite movies, Transformers. It was also one of her least favorite, the action was too much for her feeble heart and she ended up getting the stomach flu for a week. They also discussed recent happenings, history, food, and music.

"That reminds me Kyouya, do you remember the song that played on the day we met?"

Kyouya gave her a slightly confused look. "Not really. How does it go?"

"I don't remember it either," she laughed, "But I remember it was a lullaby and I ended up falling asleep before I could say goodbye to you."

Kyouya looked out of the window, remember just how the two met.

--

It was a humid, sunny day in Japan. Kyouya, his brothers, and their father were on a male bonding time while the ladies stayed home, and, well, did whatever they did for the time being. The boys were to play team sports in the way commoners played, only they rented several acres of open space and forest for them to use in a nearby forest reserve.

"Father, what are we doing in this hot forest thing anyway?" Kyouya was only a child, around the age of 6 or 7.

"We're out here to enjoy the wonderful weather we're having. Also, to strengthen the bonds between you and your brothers. You might just end up working below them in the family business you know." Kyouya's father was strict, but a fair man. This made perfect sense to Kyouya. Though, working below his older brothers didn't sound too appealing.

"I'm already friends with them."

The father glared at his youngest son, sending the message not to disobey. Kyouya instantly fell silent.

The four gentlemen set up camp in the middle of the designated clearing. His brothers pulled out a football (in most other countries, soccer for us, is called football).

"Hey Kyouya, wanna be on my team?" The eldest asked. He was in his early teens.

"Okay, is Father playing?"

"Yeah, he's on the other team though."

"Then, what'll I play?"

The eldest smiled. "Goalie." Kyouya huffed and walked to his side of the field, while his brother ran into the middle of the field.

"I hate goalie. It's so boring." He pouted, sitting down on the lush, green grass. The game commenced. For a while, Kyouya didn't do anything really, just sat on the ground, playing with blades of grass, watching a bug or two crawl by.

"Oi! Kyouya! Heads up!" The eldest shouted. Kyouya's other brother came charging at him! The smallest quickly stood, and readied himself to catch the ball.

"Uff!" Kyouya caught the ball, but with his stomach. The small boy fell to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Oh gosh Kyouya! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" His opponent came and crouched by him. "I didn't mean to get you in the stomach."

Kyouya showed his bravery and wiped away the tears, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah I'm fine." His middle ached. Kyouya handed the ball to his brother and rubbed his stomach. His abandoning older brother ran to him.

"Nice save little guy, you feel alright?" He ruffled Kyouya's hair.

"I'm fine, ohnii-chan." He mumbled.

The game went on for a little while longer, the sun beating down on their healthy bodies. After a while, the game became boring, and the boys were allowed to wander around while they ate lunch, as long as one other brother came with them. So in short, they had lunch together. Their sister and mother had packed sandwiches for them, along with water and juice boxes for Kyouya.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kyouya announced, getting up.

"Go behind that tree over there, we won't follow you." The middle child said. Kyouya nodded, and went behind the appropriate tree. He proceeded to do his business, when he heard crying. "I wonder what that is." Kyouya wondered, he finished up and followed the soft, sad voice. "I feel so brave, wandering into the forest like this!" He smiled to himself. He felt like a brave explorer, mapping new lands, fearless and strong. Cicadas chirped all around him, he heard the scurrying of small animals once in a while. After a few minutes of following the cry, he reached his destination. A little girl, sitting in the middle of the path, was there. She had beautiful blonde curly hair, and large, adorable grey eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ich got separated from meine Papa!" She sobbed. Kyouya only understood half of what she said. She seemed to be 7 or 8, Kyouya couldn't really tell.

"Come again?"

"Meine Papa! Meine Papa ist gone!" That he understood. This little girl must have gotten separated from her Father.

"I'll take you to my Father, and you can maybe find yours." Kyouya offered a hand to the little girl. She looked at him, and stopped crying for a moment. The girl took his hand, and was helped off of the ground. The two children walked along the path back to the clearing.

"What's your name?" Kyouya asked.

"Ingrid Teresa Dresden."

"I'm Ootori Kyouya. You're not from around here, huh?"

"Nein, meine Papa ist here for fun."

"Ah, I see. That would explain your weird speech."

"Weird?"

"You don't speak full Japanese, it's mixed with something else."

The girl cocked her head, she didn't catch all of it. "You talk funny."

"Ich do not!" She stomped her foot.

Kyouya smiled. "Yeah you do."

"You're the funny sounding one." She pouted.

"Really? I never thought I sounded that funny."

"You do." She stuck her tongue out at him. Kyouya did the same. The children then, both laughed. They talked, as much as they could really, the language barrier wasn't much of a problem. If anything, they would have to condense what they said down for them to understand. Little Kyouya felt like an explorer who had found a friendly native in his wild expedition of the unknown. There was a rustle in the bushes. The two stopped. A dog popped out of the underbrush! The canine barked, flashing his teeth at the children. Ingrid dropped to the ground, crying violently!

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" She cried. Ingrid cupped her hands over here ears. Kyouya froze in his tracks, the dog continued to bark loudly. Like every great exploration, there were wild beasts that needed to be dealt with.

"Don't worry Ingrid, I'll keep him away." Kyouya picked up a stick and started swinging it at the dog! "Back back! Leave us alone you stupid dog!"

"Don't call him stupid!" Ingrid scolded. Kyouya sighed.

"You're so weird, Ingrid." The boy then turned his attention to the threat, who had run off back in the brush. There was silence for a while, not even the cicadas sang, only the wind whispering to the trees on that hot summer day.

"You saved me Kyouya! Danke danke danke!" Ingrid jumped up and hugged her new found friend.

"Kyouya! Kyouya where are you?" The eldest was searching for his brother. "Geez, leave a little kid alone to take a pee and he ends up running off."

"I'm over here ohnii-chan! I found a friend."

The eldest came running. "Oh, you found yourself a girl? Way to go Kyouya, she's pretty cute, as far as little kids go." The older brother took Kyouya's hand, and Ingrid took Kyouya's hand, and the train led back to the clearing. Father and other son were waiting.

"Kyouya, where were you? You had us worried." The middle son asked. "Who's this?"

"I was in the forest. She's my new friend, Ingrid."

"Hi." Ingrid said shyly, ducking behind Kyouya. The middle brother laughed.

"Where's Father?"

"He had someone on his cell phone call him. It looks like he's coming back now."

"Have any of you seen a little girl with blond curly hair?"

"Yes! She's right here!" Kyouya stepped aside. Ingrid froze in her tracks. "I found her." The smallest said proudly.

Kyouya's father looked at the girl, and flipped open his cell. "Your father is worried about you."

"I'm worried about him too," The older boys laughed.

"What's so funny you two? Obviously Ingrid is scarred!" Kyouya snapped.

"We weren't laughing at her, we just think what she said was funny." They replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, we're in park 2B, yes, she is alright. Yes, okay." Father got off his cell. "Your parents are coming to get you now, Miss Dresden."

Ingrid perked up. "Dich know mein last name!"

Kyouya's father nodded. "Your father and I are beginning to work together. I should know your name." he paused. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Ja, bitte." Ingrid smiled. So The gang offered her sandwiches, and gave her water to drink. Soon, a car arrived.

"Papa! Ophelia!" Ingrid chimed. Both of the named people stepped out of the car. The first was a strapping young man with brown, wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. The girl was maybe 10 or 11, and she looked just like her father, only she was more beautiful and feminine. Ingrid's Papa walked over to Kyouya's Father, and the two started conversing.

"Ingrid, I was so worried about where you had gone. Are you okay?" Ophelia rushed over and swooped her sister into her arms. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm okay! I was worried even more about you!"

"Na-uh!" "Yeah-huh!" They laughed. Ophelia turned to the boys, and instantly lost her playful face. "Which one of you found my darling sister?" The two teenagers shot their hands into the air, blushing. Ophelia looked to her sister, Ingrid shook her head 'no'.

She made a mad face. "Liars they are!" Her expression instantly changed to a bright one. Ophelia laughed.

"Then, it was the little one?" Ingrid quickly nodded. Ophelia leaned over, took Kyouya's chin in her soft, warm hand, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you for finding my dear sister." Kyouya was bright red, too embarrassed for words. All he did was quickly nod over and over again. A radio on the table sprang to life!

"Hey! We've been trying to get that thing to work all day." The eldest leaned over and tried tuning the station. Only one station worked. "Great, and all it is is boring classical music."

The song was a soft, beautiful lullaby, that Kyouya noticed he was humming all the way home that day.

--

"And from that day on you were an uptight school boy." Teresa teased.

"I wouldn't be talking, remember when we came to visit you in Europe? You refused to come out of your room because you were studying so intensely. When we did come up to get you to eat, you locked your door!" Kyouya laughed.

"Oh stop! I was studying for a massive, all day final. As a matter of fact, I was the only person in the whole grade to get an A overall!"

Kyouya shrugged, "Alright, I suppose you have me there."

Ingrid thought a moment. "Kyouya, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You know the fight I had with Haruhi the other day?"

"Yes."

Ingrid began to twiddle her fingers. "Do you think that writing an apology and making a doll of her would fix things?"

Kyouya was silent for a moment, most likely thinking. "I think it would, but I would be sure to approach Haruhi at tomorrows meeting, just to be sure."

The bell tower chimed 4 times. "Geez! It's 4 already? I have to get going. I'll talk to you later, alright? Bye." Teresa pecked Kyouya on the cheek quickly, he turned bright red. He didn't say anything, just nodded quickly. Ingrid laughed hysterically, and left with a wide smile on her face.

"I was wrong, Kyouya hasn't changed a bit."


	10. Overactive Apologies

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host club, nor it's characters.

I noticed in my story, that I've been making some rather selfish mistakes. For one, I've made Haruhi look like a total bitch. Two, I haven't really been focusing on the relationship between Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru, mainly Ingrid, Mori, and Kyouya. So hopefully, I'll improve on that.

-Overactive Apologies-

A delivery boy stepped through the gates of Ouran High School. He had a package under his arm labeled 'fragile handle with care' plastered all over it. He asked the front desk lady for directions, getting many strange stares as he walked through the brilliant halls of Ouran. He felt out of place, he hadn't even finished school. He came to the designated door, in which he was supposed to deliver the package. He boldly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher chimed. It was study hour in the class, though no one ever studied.

"Is there, er, a Fujioka Haruhi present?"

The room fell silent. A boy sitting on a desk rose his hand.

"I'm right here." He sounded almost like a girl. Haruhi jumped off the desk and walked to her delivery.

"This is a delivery from Teresa Dresden. Sign here please." He took out a clipboard, Haruhi signed. The man handed over to box, and left. The children of the class came rushing over.

"What is it? What did you get Haruhi?"

Haruhi walked over to a desk. "Does anyone have any scissors?"

All of the girls offered their scissors with hearts in their eyes.

"Use mine Haruhi-kun!" They chimed. Haruhi chuckled, and took some from a random girls hand. Haruhi then opened her parcel.

It revealed a beautiful porcelain doll, looking like Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled. "It's amazing. It even came with- NO NO! DON'T LOOK!" She quickly covered up the doll. It had both male, and female clothes. "How embarrassing."

"It's so cute that you can be either gender! It's perfectly fine, Haruhi-kun!" The girls chimed. Haruhi picked up a card, and walked away from the crowd. She opened it; a sorry note. It read-

"I'm sorry about the other day Haruhi. I didn't mean to be so rude. I hope this patches things up!"

Ingrid signed it with a smiley face, and her pointy handwriting signed the bottom with her name.

Ingrid Teresa Dresden

P.S- I sent some cookies to your house, er, well, with Tamaki.

The twins slid to either sides of Haruhi and nudge her with their elbows.

"That was quite the close one, eh Haruhi?" They teased.

"I'm so lucky that the girls here are stupid."

--

Ingrid was NOT last in for once, in fact, she was one of the firsts. Tamaki entered after her, then it was Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, doll carefully tucked under her arm.

"Haruhi! Did you get my package?" Teresa asked, with her eyes bright and shiny.

"Yeah, I did, thank you." Haruhi sniffed the air. "It smells like cookies." She looked to the corner, Tamaki was munching on one. Haruhi sighed. She turned her attention to Teresa. "You really didn't have to send me a doll." She held it up to her face; a perfect match. "Especially one that looks like me."

Ingrid looked slightly confused. "But, how else was I supposed to say sorry? Send you flowers?"

Haruhi grinned. "That would have made more sense."

Ingrid grinned. "Are you sure it'll do though? Should I offer you dinner at my place or something? I could have Hans pick you up."

Haruhi laughed again. "It's really no big deal. I was totally PMS-ing when it all happened." She thought a moment. "Isn't Hans _blind?_"

Ingrid waved her hand absent-mindedly "What are you talking about? Hans is a great driver!" The two girls laughed loudly. The two sat down at a table, chatting, until everyone arrived. Once everyone _had _arrived, Tamaki gathered everyone together.

"Everyone! I have gathered you all here today to give an announcement. I have hired a professional team work specialist to assist us."

"For what reason?" Honey asked, snuggling his bunny.

"As we all know, there has been the clash of estrogen in the Host Club!"

"No there hasn't!" The noted at the same time.

"So I arranged a professional, Mistress Iami, who deals with this kind of stuff. She should be arriving in 3, 2,-"

"OKAY YOU DISCOMBOBULATED NINNIES! LETS GET A MOVE ON!!" Everyone jumped back in surprise.

Ingrid dashed into a closet, shaking like a leaf, crying her eyes out.

"Tamaki I can't do this!" She informed. Tamaki opened the door, and helped Ingrid out. She was shaking horribly.

"What's her problem?" The professional asked.

"She's terrified of loud noises, and if another outburst like that ever happens again, we'll have you leave immediately," Kyouya threatened, smiling. The leader just looked at him like he wasn't important. "Without pay."

"Inside voices everyone!" Iami announced.

--

Fan girls gathered around the obstacle course, mere spectators in the wonderful sport of watching handsome boys make complete hotties of themselves. Some even brought chairs!

"Okay, you've been separated onto two teams. The first one to other end of this field wins."

"What do we win?" Honey asked, raising his hand. "Sweets?"

Iami sweatdropped. "Um, no."

"Phewy." Honey sighed. Honey, Ingrid, Kaoru, and Mori were on one team, while Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kyouya were on the other.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Iami tossed the flag and the two teams set off. The first task was to get across a pit of sand 10 feet across, only using a 6 foot plank of wood.

"Okay, Haruhi, you go first." Kyouya instructed. "I'll hold the plank down while we go across." Haruhi went across. "Grab the plank and hold it down. Hikaru, go next." Hikaru did so. "Help Haruhi hold the plank down while I go across." Hikaru got close to Haruhi, holding her arms with his. He grinned at her. Tamaki's face turned red.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Tamaki ran across the pit. Iami tossed a red flag.

"You've failed this task. Move ahead!" Hikaru helped Haruhi up.

"Thanks a lot Tamaki." They moved on. The next challenge was to scale a wall, all while holding hands. Tamaki went first, taking Kyouya's hand. Hikaru took Kyouya's and Haruhi's hand.

"This is so stupid." Hikaru whispered to Haruhi she nodded. The ground was almost passed the wall, when Hikaru's hand 'accidently' slipped. He tumbled right on top of Haruhi! The fan girls in the wings swooned. Iami was already busy with the other group.

"You fail! You can't toss team mates over the wall!" Mori was about to toss Ingrid over the wall to Honey. Teresa was making whimpering noises, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Tamaki's team snuck around the wall, and onto the next obstacle. The last trail was a 4x4 race, where four people stand on a plank of wood with ropes attached to the wood, they pick up the ropes and begin to walk.

Tamaki's team reached the planks the same time Honey's team did.

"C'mon Haruhi! We can do this." Tamaki encouraged. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Whatever you say Senpai." The team picked the ropes again, Tamaki was in front.

"Okay! Right! Left! Right! ACK!" He tripped over his own feet, which made everyone else toppled over. "Okay, we start with the right foot!" They got situated. Right! Left! They chanted, only tripping once. They were fast approaching the finish line!

"We won!" Hikaru shouted. "We beat- what?" He watched as the opposite team went sailing by.

"Chuga chuga WOOH WOOH!" Honey was the leader, er, engine, simply shuffling on the grass. Honey's expression was happy, and excited. Mori's expression was flat as the wind blew through his hair. Teresa was happily, sitting on Mori's shoulders, by the way.

"Clumsy little me kept tripping over my own feet, isn't this easier Mori?" Ingrid grinned

"Un." Mori grunted.

Hikaru was holding onto the ropes for dear life. They crossed the finish line first. Honey, Mori, and twin fans rejoiced! Tamaki, Kyouya, twin and Haruhi fans still cheered, but half-heartedly. Teresa held her ears firmly. Kyouya gritted his teeth, obviously disappointed in their loss.

Haruhi approached Teresa. "That, was really unnecessary.

"You're telling me. I even think Tamaki ate all your cookies."

A Tamaki fan came up to the King himself. "You still did great!"

"We really enjoyed the show!" Another chimed.

"Now pay up!" Iami smiled widely, open palms.

"That was a lousy job of getting us to act as a group! Weren't we supposed to work as a _whole_ group?" Tamaki demanded.

"Yes, but it's fun to watch handsome boys compete."

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?! 40-SOMETHING?!"

--

After the adoring fans left, and the Host Club cooled off in their room, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey, Haruhi, and Kyouya left. Leaving Mori and Teresa to practice Ingrids fencing skills.

"What should I work on?" The two were facing each other.

"You'll see." They went at it. Clang clang clash! Ingrid took a step back, Mori lunged for her and got her in the right breast.

Mori slightly blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Teresa grinned.

They attacked again. Clang cling clang! Mori got her in the little red heart.

"You're too defensive." He advised. They went at it again, this time Teresa got him.

"Yes! I mean, should we continue?" Mori grinned, but that grin quickly faded as they practiced for another 30 minutes. Ingrid was certainly improving, she was getting more lands on Mori, and her speed was increasing. But of course, Mori wasn't at 100 with her, maybe only 10. He chose not to tell her though, she seemed happy as she was. Gradually, though, he'd increase the intensity of their practicing over the next few months.

"When is this competition?"

"In a month."


	11. Opposite Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

Heh heh, sorry guys for the late post. I haven't been inspired a lot lately, so my writing abilities have been hindered because of it. Sorry. But I promise Mori fans, you won't be disappointed -hopefully-.

-Opposite Day-

Honey and Mori walked down the magnificent hallways of Ouran High School, bags bundled in their arms. Honey was chirping about something or other, while Mori nodded every so often, not quite paying attention. What was inside the bags, was unknown. The two inseparable amigos entered the Third Unused Music Room. Teresa approached them first.

"Where have you two been? You're late! Quickly, get your costumes on." Ingrid was in a traditional wedding Kimono with fake sakura blossoms in her pulled back hair. Everyone, in fact was in costume.

"Todays theme! A dream wedding with beautiful boys!" Renge was also in costume, all sparkly eyed and happy.

"Nope! Not today! We're playing 'Opposite Day'."

Teresa cocked her head to the side. "Opposite Day?"

The twins shrugged. "What's _that?"_

"It's a holiday over in America where commoner school children act differently for the whole day! They even say opposite things!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "That sounds-"

"AMAZING! Even commoners in foreign countries are fascinating!" Tamaki was glowing with radiant light. "And yet, so tragic, having to create made up Holidays to entertain themselves." The glow ceased, and the words 'idiot' flew passed him.

"We can't do opposite day today Honey-senpai, we already have a plan for today."

Honey's sweet, brown eyes grew dark and menacing, an incomprehensible smile spread across his face. "We're doing, Opposite Day." Mori backed him up with an equally imposing image. Honey's expression became cute and light. "I've even brought wigs!" He pulled out several blond, brown and black wigs. "Kyouya and I will change places, Hikaru and Kaoru will switch places with Tamaki and Tere-san, and Hikaru with Takashi!" All the while he was passing out the fake heads of hair. "Doesn't it sound wonderful? Acting like someone else for a change!"

"It sounds, scary." Ingrid was feeling dizzy and sat down. "I'm quite fine the way I am."

Honey jumped onto Teresa's lap. "But wouldn't you like to do something, and not get in trouble for it?" He looked at Ingrid with large, brown, baby eyes. Ingrid threw her head back and sighed, defeated.

"Alright. I'll do it as long as Haruhi thinks its a good idea."

"Haru-chan! Please please please?" Honey begged, leaping off of Ingrid and running over Haruhi with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi was silent, everyone hung on her word. After several, painfully long moments, smiled and nodded. "It sounds fun!"

Everyone fell silent, staring at Haruhi with extremely confused looks on their faces. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Haruhi? Do you feel faint? Are you breaking out in a rash??"

Haruhi smiled and removed Tamaki's hand from her forehead. "I feel fine. I just want to see you guys act like idiots."

--

So, everyone removed their dress up clothes (Ingrid had the most trouble) and got into their uniform. Teresa got into a boys uniform, it looked strange on her. The twins smirked. Kaoru had a long, curly blonde wig on, along with an extra girl uniform. While Hikaru had a regular blond wig on.

"We love girls in boy's uniform."

Ingrid blushed. "You two are so weird. Are girls the only thing you talk about?" Teresa shook her head. "Freshmen these days." Ingrid then walked over to Tamaki, who had a reddish-brown wig on. Guests slowly began to arrive, and strangely enough, Mori had conveniently excused himself to the bathroom, he was almost forced to wear the girls uniform.

"Hello Kaoru, care to play doctor when we get home?" Tamaki took Teresa by the waist, pulling her tight.

Teresa became submissive, closing one eye. "Oh Hikaru, but your hands are so cold!"

"I'll warm them, just for you." Tamaki put a hand on Ingrid ass. SMACK!

"That was a bit too convincing, Tamaki, DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN." She had a vein throbbing in her head.

Two confused girls sat there, blue haze hovering over their heads. "What's going on? Where are the Kaoru and Hikaru?"

"Let me brush your hair for you! You mustn't strain your frail, perfect arm doing such demanding labor." An hyperactive Hikaru was, sitting on Tamaki's couch in a blonde wig. "I love you all so much! I love you more than I love myself!" The girls burst laughing.

"Tamaki-senpai would _so _say that!"

"You're great Hikaru, er, are you Kaoru?"

"I'm anything you want baby."

They all laughed again. 'I like being Tamaki.' Hikaru thought, with two girls on his arms.

--

Next, we check up on Honey, with fake glasses, black wig, and a clip board -thing- and a pen in hand. His usually cheerful expression was low key and boring. The flowers that usually float around him had wilted, and dink dink dink! They dropped onto the ground.

"Umm, Honey-senpai?"

Honey smiled, and got to his feet, spinning around in circles aimlessly. "Greed greed greed! Money money money!" He chanted, scribbling random things on his clipboard. He stopped spinning and nodded seriously. "Our productivity is down .0001, do you know how much money we're loosing? Tamaki you're such an idiot, that goes for you two twins, Mori-senpai, you just be Mori-senpai, oh, and Ingrid-senpai, you certainly look simply _dashing_ in that boy's uniform." He raised his eyebrows at one girl, whom was giggling.

"That's totally something Kyouya-senpai would say! You really got it on the mark Honey-senpai."

"Pay up! Every breath you take is 5 cents!" The girls he was with couldn't stop giggling.

Kyouya caught wind of Honey's shenanigans. "Yeah well, watch me eat this entire cake in one fell swoop!" Kyouya attempted to eat even a bite of cake, but it wouldn't go down. "I don't know how he can do this all day." Kyouya's girls were certainly un-amused and were slightly confused.

"Are you guys acting like one another or something?"

"Yes, we- oh I mean. MMMM! I _LOOOVE_ SWEETS! Let me dance around with a rabbit in my hand and talk with a high pitched voice!"

Kaoru was seemingly doing well. "So what seems to be the problem deary?" His voice was silly and falsetto.

"I can't play violin for a crap! And I despise practicing, what should I do?"

"Play softer."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Kaoru slapped the back of his hand onto his forehead. "Because if you play too loud I'll have a panic attack. And if I have a panic attack, my porcelain heart will over work itself, and I'll have to stay a week home just to SURVIVE!" The girl was obviously confused. But the line behind her was giggling uncontrollably.

--

Haruhi's girls were laughing at literally, nothing. Haruhi was just sitting in her chair, silent and bored faced. Any little move she made was entertaining apparently.

"You do such a great impression of Mori-senpai Haruhi!" One of them squealed.

"Oh oh! Say something about Honey!"

In her deepest voice, Haruhi said "Your bunny just wanted some tea real badly." The crowd was obviously pleased.

Renge's annoying laugh erupted from nowhere. She sauntered into the fray like she owned the place, laughing the whole way. "In this mess, it makes everything so much more interesting! Just exactly what this Host Club needs! Things were going to smoothly too." Renge pulled out a fan and pointed it in front of her, not really pointing at anything. "But what will happen when things need to get serious and a real problem arises?" Right on cue, the doors burst open. Mad parents appeared in the doorway, fuming.

A red faced father demanded "Which one of you is 'Tamaki the Prince'??"

Hikaru's and Tamaki's hands shot into the air. "I'm him!" They said in unison.

"Stop being idiots! You're spoiling my virgin daughters eyes with this crap!" He stomped over to the two boys and started lecturing them on what a bad influence they were.

"I demand to speak to Teresa Dresden!" A rather uptight mother asked, sticking her nose into the air. Kaoru's hand went into the air, and Ingrid waved. "Well? Which one of you influenced my daughter to sneak out of the house?"

"You really should be so strict on your daughter you old hag." Ingrid defensively retorted. Everyone fell silent. Speechless. Ingrid's eyes filled with tears, and she erupted, running to the mother. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that at all! I'm really a nice person! I was ill on that day, I wasn't thinking straight!"

Soon enough the room erupted into pandemonium. Cries of forgiveness, along with voices of calmness were heard. Teresa continued to apologize for the next 10 minutes, while all of the Club members were revealing their true identity and that this all a misunderstanding. All the while, the manager was smiling proudly, stifling a huge laugh. Kyouya swam through a sea of people, and took Renge's shoulder.

"You had this planned all along! You found all these parents and brought them here!"

Renge exploded in laughter. "You should have seen this coming! But this is gold! The whole school will be buzzing about this for a week! Your popularity will sky rocket, and customers that previously didn't give the time of day to other Club members will branch out, finding new favorites!" Renge dried a tear. "I really am I genius, aren't I?"

Unknowing of what was happening, Mori appeared in the doorway with an animated flat expression. After standing there for a while, he just turned and left the discombobulated mess.

Poor Ingrid was on the verge of having a heart attack. She swam through the crowd, and eventually gave up. She stood on a couch, and crowd surfed to the door with a smile on her face.

"Ah, it's good to be 110 pounds." She said to herself, smiling and dramatically crying at the same time. She eventually made it to the door, upon which she ran after Mori.

"Takashi! Where were you?"

He gestured to the bathroom.

"Ahh, good idea. I should have stayed in the bathroom too."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at Ingrid, and pointed at the boys uniform.

"I was Kaoru, I had to wear this to get into character." She sighed. "Should we continue practicing?" Teresa's legs soon became weak for whatever reason. Most likely, the stress from all the noise.

Mori nodded, grabbed Teresa and threw her onto his back.

Ingrid was shocked, realizing she was on Mori's back after a few moments. "What is this for? I can walk on my own."

"You were weakening."

--

The arguing still continued, and the crowd hadn't thinned. Somehow, Tamaki ran into Haruhi.

"You shouldn't be in this mess Haruhi, you must escape!" There was great urgency in his voice. "I'll take you to safety."

Before Haruhi could resist, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled through the crowd. Somehow she and her 'savior' were safely out in the hallway.

"Thank you Senpai, but I could have made it out of there alone."

Tamaki took her hands, eyes sparkling . "How noble of you! But you just need to trust in your Papa, I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, slightly shocked. 'Does he realize what he's saying?' She asked herself. 'Does Tamaki still not realize that he's falling for me?'

Tamaki smiled warmly, placing a hand on her head. "Okay?" Haruhi's heart fluttered. Tamaki was warm, a very pleasant warm.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Okay, Tamaki-senpai." She felt as though, she was falling for him too.

--

Clang clash! -Silence- Clang ping! Ingrid had pinned her trainer for the fourth time in a row. She was panting, but felt proud of herself. As of right now, she was winning. "How am I doing?" Teresa no longer practiced with the uniform on.

Mori nodded in an approving manner. 'I'm surprised at her progress, she must be practicing. I'll give it my all now.'

The next 10 turns were to Mori. Ingrid became frustrated, tears began to well up in her eyes. Takashi offered her hand up. Teresa looked at it, then batted it away. "I can -sniff- get up by myself now." She muttered to herself further- "I don't deserve such a great teacher, it's my own fault I'm loosing." She was barely audible, or at least she thought.

The next round was tough for Ingrid, though she was able to pin Takashi once. It still wasn't enough to make her calm again. She dropped her rapier, and fell to the ground after it in desperation. Tears spilled over her eerie grey eyes. She felt stupid, and most of all embarrassed. She quickly wiped the tears away. "Why? Why are you even helping me?" Ingrid blushed. That sudden outburst was random, and quite frankly, unnecessary. Takashi dropped to Ingrid's level and wiped moisture off of her porcelain skin.

"Whenever I see you, I see Mitsukuni." He paused, and looked into Ingrid's wide, deer-in-head-lights eyes. "You may not see it, but your still a child, unable to ask for help. You're convinced everything is your fault. It's not." Teresa's heart was pounding, she could feel her pulse all over her body. Takashi's hand moved to covered her eyes. "So please don't cry anymore. It's not your fault." He rested Ingrid's forehead against his chest. "Nothing is your fault."


	12. Valentines Day

Valentines Day -Special-

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

Hello everyone. It's me again, stuffed with candy :D. I come to you all asking for negative and positive feedback. Sadly, I haven't been able to watch Ouran for a while because the website that I went to, shut down -sadness-. Anyways, I guess what I'm really asking is 1. How am I doing? Is there anything I can improve on? And 2. Where can I find Ouran episodes? Thank you! Hope you all had a lovely Valentines Day.

-I tried uploading this chapter yesterday on Valentines Day, but there was something wrong with the site.-

--

--

"Kinomi-sama, we really think you should go to school today."

A somewhat large girl sat in front of a window, starring out into the blue abyss. "In two days, it'll be Valentines Day, why bother seeing all those excited couples?"

"But what about your school work?" The maid pleaded.

"I'll make it up later." It is seen that the girl has a plate of cake in her hands.

"Please Kinomi-sama! We beg of you on the Mistresses behalf!" The maid pleaded.

"That's it!" The girl straightened up.

"What's it?"

The girl shot up, cake falling onto the floor. "I'll go to _them!_ They can help me! They'll help everyone! Quickly Miaki! Get my clothes! I'm going to school!"

--

Right after school, Kinomi hurried to the Third Music Room. Her heart was pounding, her round, plump cheeks were rosy pink, and her adorable, ringlet curly hair was bobbing with every step. 'This it it! This is my time not to be miserable anymore! The Host Club will solve everything!' She suddenly stopped. 'But what if they don't accept me? After all, I am the largest girl in school, and it's not honorable to be big! What if they don't accept me! They can't be that mean!'

-Inner Mind Theater-

In a fuzzy, simplistic image, Kinomi imaged 7 boys and a blonde foreign woman standing in front of her.

"Host Club! I need help!"

The twins stuck pink tongues at her, "Do we really assist piggies now?"

Kyouya turned his head, "We will help no such person."

Honey hid his cakes from Kinomi, "Don't eat all my cakes you whale!"

Tamaki bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry, but you're just too fat."

Haruhi giggled, and Teresa, well, was Teresa, standing there looking radiant, not seeming to notice Kinomi at all. And then there was Mori, who stood there like a emotionless statue.

Kinomi burst into tears "But I'm just big-boned!"

-End-

"No! I must stay strong! That's why I'm going to them. Yes, don't let your imagination get to you, Kinomi!" The girl continued down the hallway at a much more hurried pace. She finally arrived at the acclaimed doors to boy heaven. She took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses, and opened the doors and stepped into the room. 'No matter what they say, or what the other girls say, you must ask for help! Stay strong! You can do it!'

"Welcome!" Everyone was in wedding style kimonos. They all looked beautiful, and so thin.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!!" She wailed, tears flowing like fountains from her eyes.

"Can't do what?" Tamaki asked, obviously confused.

"I am Oti Kinomi and I want to be beautiful!" She sobbed. "I weigh 135 pounds and I am the largest girl in school!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. Miss Kaori is much bigger." Tamaki grimaced.

"You need to help me! I've never had a boyfriend and I'm a Senior! I need you to help me!"

Tamaki came forth and lifted the girls chin. His voice was low and appealing. "Don't worry my princess, we'll help in every way possible. Trust me, your prince."

Kinomi's heart sped past it's normal limit, her face turned beat red. Kinomi, then fainted with joy.

Tamaki was rather surprised himself. "I guess I hit the mark on that one."

"Please Tamaki, could we think this through?" Kyouya asked, approaching his friend. "Kinomi-senpai, is in fact, the largest girl in school."

In the back round, Honey was hiding his cakes in random places around the room. "Takashi! Hide this one in the chandelier!" Honey handed his overseer a plate of cake. Mori simply looked at it, and 'hid' it under a table.

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Tamaki asked.

"This girl is known to be more far fetched and imaginative than yourself. Not to mention she has an attention span shorter than yours either, which is very hard to believe."

Tamaki was swept into a whirlwind of emotion, randomly spawning a rose in his hand. "But being a Host means making women happiest beyond their wildest dreams, and to make them feel wanted, to escape from the real world. Once you step through our doors, we give our utmost attention to you and only you. A tragic story such as Kinomi-senpai's not uncommon, being ascetically challenged and looking for love leads down a road of misery. But once you reach your destination, you achieve pure happiness, you reach Paradise, in knowing you have gained the one thing you want most in life." The rant ended. "That is why we to help Kinomi-senpai."

Kyouya was speechless, his glasses slipped down his nose.

"Wow, how long did you think about that on?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki winked and gave a thumbs up. "This morning!"

"I don't know, working with her would be a great challenge for us. A great challenge indeed." The twins approached the love struck girl with clasped hands. They peered at Kinomi. "But she's definitely workable."

"Then it's decided! We will help this lonely maiden!" Tamaki pointed his finger at the twins. "You two! Plan a suitable outfit and makeover for Kinomi-senpai!" The two sinked back into the darkness of the room, planning their biggest project yet. He pointed to Teresa. "Teresa-senpai! Work on a plan to get this poor girls self-esteem booming! And don't stress yourself, you have color in your face." Ingrid smiled and nodded, walking over to her couch and pulled out a pencil and paper. He pointed to Haruhi. "Haruhi, work on your charm, I believe a girl like Kinomi-senpai would appreciate a Natural."

"Hai!" Haruhi walked away.

"Mori-senpai! Get contacts from the Nurse!" Takashi set off. "Kyouya, plan something nice for the girl." Kyouya, slouched over, reluctantly made plans. "Honey-senpai!" Silence. "Plan a strict exercise regiment for Kinomi-senpai."

--

The twins swallowed the conscious Kinomi up, and spat her back out in 20 minutes. Her hair was still curly, just the ringlets were glossy and thick. They had ditched her glasses, which let her innocent, light blue eyes match her heart shaped face just perfectly. They gave her mascara, for Kinomi's eyelashes were rather thin. The twins also put a little blush all over her face except on her cheek bones, that made her rosy cheeks stand out. "How do I look?"

Tamaki beamed, "You look wonder-"

"Oh look! A feather!" She grabbed it, or at least attempted to. She caught it, and began to play with it.

Tamaki sweatdropped, and pushed Kinomi over to Ingrid. "Here, spend some time with Teresa-senpai."

--

Ingrid smiled widely. "Hello Kenomi! How are you?"

"It's pronounced Kinomi."

"Oh? I'm sorry!" Teresa blushed.

Kinomi shook her head. "I should expect it from a non-Japanese."

Ingrid sweatdropped, 'Oh dear, it seems as though I'll have to make a list of compliments for myself.' She shook it off. "Anyways, what don't you like about yourself?"

"My weight! I've always been fat, it's in my genes." She looked down at her stomach.

"You're not fat my dear, in fact, 135 is around the average weight of Germans." 'Not really' was spread across Teresa's forehead. "It's not unusual for European women to be filled out, in fact, it's favorable." Ingrid grinned.

"Really?"

"Would I lie? Another thing, Kinomi, your size fits you nicely."

"It does?" She put her hands on her middle.

"You have lovely curves, and a nice chest. If I were to say myself, you'd look like a lovely doll! See? I've even brought an example." Ingrid whipped out a porcelain doll. The doll had a deep red, frilly dress, blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Her name is Anna."

Honey poked his head over the edge of the couch. "How did she get that doll here so fast?"

"I had Hans bring her over."

"So-ca." He disappeared again.

Kinomi clasped her hands together. "She is very pretty."

"Compared to some of my other dolls, shes a big girl."

"And she still looks lovely!"

"That's it! You're getting it!" Ingrid smiled and nodded.

"Aw, were did my feather go?"

--

The workout session with Honey didn't turn out too well, it turns out that Kinomi had the worst balance of anyone Honey had ever met. Plus, Kinomi was unmotivated, apparently every time she tried to work out, she was injured in someway.

Next was Haruhi. Their conversation was, sketchy. Haruhi didn't know what to say, and Kinomi was too distracted by just about anything.

Overall, that day with unfruitful. Kinomi looked cuter, and her self-esteem was up, but she didn't posses the components of a confident, strong young woman. She still needed to fully accept her 'big beauty' persona, though she was making progress.

--

The Next Day.

"Oh dear, I wonder how Kinomi is doing." Ingrid asked herself. She hurried down the hallway to the Host Club Headquarters. The moment she entered, Ingrid was greeted by a blast of wailings.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Haruhi was doing her best to try and calm Kinomi. Teresa simply closed the door, and slammed her head on the door, crying dramatically.

"_I_ can't do this."

"Please Kinomi-senpai! Calm down!"

"But if I'm not skinny, none of the men will notice me! My last real Valentines Day will be be for not!" Kinomi sobbed onto Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi had a pained look on her face.

"Look, Kinomi-senpai, is it really that big of a deal?"

"Of course it is! Tell me honestly Haruhi-kun, am I pretty?" Kinomi looked at Haruhi. Haruhi was caught off guard.

"Wh-What?"

Kinomi wailed again. "I told you! I'm never going to find love!"

"Don't be so quick to judge yourself Kinomi-senpai, your size is what makes you unique in this sea of identical people." Haruhi lightly hugged Kinomi. "I think that's why the Japanese dress up so eccentrically, they look like everyone else. You, on the other hand, don't need to wear Lolita clothing, you can walk around in just about anything and still look unique and gorgeous."

Kinomi pulled away. "Are you a girl, Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi smiled. "No, I'm just buying time so that Teresa-senpai can come in here without dying." The word 'blatant' was running around Haruhi.

"Oh, okay. But what you said really helped, thank you."

"Okay Teresa-senpai, you can come in."

The door cracked open, and Ingrid poked her head through. "Is it safe?"

Haruhi nodded.

"How are you Kinomi?" Teresa walked over to the girl.

"I'm feeling much more confident, actually! Both of you, thank you so much!" Kinomi smiled.

"Now what's left?" Ingrid looked at one of the chandeliers. "We can't do much with your clothes, we still have to wear uniforms tomorrow." She thought she saw a piece of cake balancing, but she shook it off.

Tamaki and the twins appeared out of nowhere. "A _date _for Kinomi-senpai!"

"Me? A date? No way! I break out in hives whenever I eat those!" Kinomi went into her memory, and thought of all the times she ate dates, all of which ended in disaster.

"Not the fruit Kinomi-senpai, a man."

"Oh! Okay." She thought a moment. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A DATE?!"

Teresa quickly shuffled out of the room. "If you excuse me!"

"We'll do that! We just need a few pictures of you Kinomi-senpai!" The twins whipped out camera's, and started taking random pictures. "Pose woman! Pose for us! The camera-"

"Adds 10 pounds!"

Kaoru spoke, "That's great! We've decided that your lovely item, is-"

Tamaki gestured to Kinomi "You're body type! Men, for ages, have seen curvaceous, full women as attractive and healthy! Not most women can claim that lovely item as their own!"

Kinomi blushed. "Thank you Tamaki!"

"Now, pose for the camera, darling." Hikaru said in a serious, intense voice. Kinomi did so.

--

In the meanwhile, Honey and Mori were sitting together, enjoying some coffee.

"Takashi, am I being replaced?"

Mori looked at Honey with great surprise. "What?"

"You've been focusing on Tere-san a lot lately, you seem, infatuated with her."

Mori shook his head, not looking at the blonde boy.

"Don't lie to me Takashi! I know you've been practicing with Tere-san in the fencing room! And I saw you two the other day ago."

Mori sat emotionless, not making the slightest move.

"You seemed sad when Tere-san was crying, you even snuggled with her!" Honey squeezed his bunny. -Ha ha, that was an accident-.

"That wasn't snuggling."

"It was close! She must have liked it too, her face is has color today. Please Takashi, don't lie to me!"

Mori's expression sagged a bit. He took out a handkerchief and wiped a coffee mustache off of Honey's face.

"Lie about what?"

Tears welled up even more in Honey's sweet eyes. "You love Tere-san."

Kyouya, though at the opposite end of the room, caught wind of the conversation. A surge of anger and jealousy ran through his body from the bottoms of his feet to top of his head. He bit his lip, and focused on reservations for Kinomi's date. He had to even leave the room after the deed was done. 'It's not fair, that lumbering fool barely says anything, and Ingrid falls for him. I spend 2 hours with the girl and all I get is a playful peck on the cheek.' He clenched his fists and bit his knuckle. 'Maybe I should become more prevalent in Kinomi-senpai's life.'

--

The Next Afternoon

"Oh dear, Valentines Day, I wonder if-" Teresa said to herself, arms full of Valentine sweets and cards. Ingrid ran right passed a big poster. She stopped, and looked at it in greater detail. It showed Kinomi in a very cute pose, the pose showed off her natural curves and loveliness. It read-

"Wanting something bigger? Better? Need a woman who's unique? Come to the Third Unused Music Room to meet the possible girl of your dreams! Kinomi is waiting!"

"Wow, I wonder who'll show up." Teresa continued down the hallway, and darted into the Host Club headquarters. In there, were five unfamiliar boys, all lined up in front of Kinomi.

"Teresa! Teresa! Look! Someone actually showed up!"

Ingrid put her things down, and walked over to Kinomi. "Congratulations Kinomi! See? You are beautiful!" Teresa gave Kinomi a hug. "Who are these fine gentlemen?"

"These are the guys who say the posters and thought that I'd do well with them!"

Teresa took a good look at them all, and most were very handsome. "Have you made your choice on who'll go out on a date with you?"

Kinomi shook her head yes. "In fact, I was just about to announce who it'll be." All of the boys snapped to attention, they were all focused on Kinomi.

"I choose, Sanji!" She pointed to a boy in the middle. He was tall, and relatively skinny. He had black, messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. "You all are great boys, and I really appreciate you coming to see me."

"Bye Kinomi, hope to see you again." One said, leaving.

"Bye." The rest chanted.

Kinomi turned to Sanji. "Are you ready?"

"Lets go my sweet!" The linked arms and waltz out the door. Ingrid smiled, and look around. It seemed as though the meeting was nearing it's end.

Teresa approached Kyouya. "I'm sorry I couldn't come today. I had to finish a test." She apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't have any customers today anyways." He was colder than usual. Ingrid cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly replied.

Teresa grabbed his shirt. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it."

"Well I want to!"

"Why?"

Teresa took a deep breath. "Because you're my friend and I worry about my friends."

Kyouya gave her a stone cold look, but she didn't flinch. "Kyouya, did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Ingrid tightened her grip on his shirt. "If you don't plan on telling me now, will you tell me at my house?"

Kyouya looked surprised. "What?"

"I'll invite you over for dinner this weekend. You and your whole family."

Kyouya grinned. "Alright, I'll consider it."

Teresa smiled. "Good! Now, I have to be going. See you then, Kyouya." Ingrid turned on a dime, gathered all her sweets, and headed for the fencing room. Mori wasn't there.

"What? Am I early? The competition is in two weeks." She looked around, and found a note. She picked it up. "Dear Ingrid, I can't practice with you, any longer. I fear that our practices are interfering with my relationship with Mitsukuni. He rose concern that we were drifting apart. I'm sorry."

Ingrid began to tremble, she read the note a hundred times. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, he says. It is, my fault. You said it was never my fault!" Tears spilled over her striking silver eyes. "You said it wasn't my fault Takashi! But this time it really was! Why, why would you lie like that? It's my fault that you were drifting away from Honey, it was my fault!" She crumpled the piece of paper. "I was looking forward to this practice! I wanted to show you how good I was getting!" She dropped to the floor. "I almost thought that, no, obviously not." She wiped the tears away. "Gosh, love sucks."


	13. Haruhi's Troubled Exams

-Haruhi's Troubled Exams-

Such a procrastinator I am. -sobs- I'm REALLY sorry about the late post. You may leave all the nasty reviews you wish, I deserve it, honestly.

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

--

It was 11 o'clock in the morning in Japan, and Teresa was already on the phone with her sister over in Germany. Ingrid was staying home sick because she had the flu, but was already getting better. The porcelain girl was deeply confused, and troubled, and looked to her older sister for help. _-_Note, I'm making the following conversation in italics because correct translating would take days. Thank you- _"Ophelia! Ophelia! I had the worst day of my life yesterday! I wish I didn't have to bother you with my issues, so I called you now so that you wouldn't have to deal with this after your busy day, but I don't know what else to do! I've been hanging out with a group of boys, and I think I fell for one of them! He's really tall and is the silent strong kinda guy, and you know my soft spot for strong and silents guys, he even has dark hair! Anyways, everything was going absolutely great until Valentines Day! I walked into the room and there was an EXTREMELY drawn out explanation as to why I couldn't be with him! And on top of it all, Kyouya, you remember Kyouya Ootori, right? He's gotten taller. ANYWAYS, I invited him and his family over for dinner Saturday, all because I think he got jealous of me and the other boy! I'm not sure if I really like Kyouya or not, he's kinda nice, and certainly knows how to deal with money, not to mention he has dark hair, you know I like dark hair, but he's so, cold sometimes! I don't know what to doooo!"_

"_Dear sister, do you realize that's it's THREE IN THE MORNING IN GERMANY RIGHT NOW??"_

Teresa's eyebrow twitched, her eyes were wide, and she was half smiling. She was mortified that she was troubling her beloved sister at such an early hour. "_W-What?"_

"_Time zones, my dear." _She yawned over the receiver .

"_I'm so sorry Ophelia! I'll leave you now!"_

"_No no, I'm awake now. What is this news of boys?"_

Teresa let out an exhausted sigh,_"Something that will take all night to explain." _

_-_Haruhi's Exam Struggle_-_

"Aw, where is Tere-san?" Honey asked, waiting at the door. "I don't have any classes with her."

"She's home sick, but should be back soon." Kyouya answered.

"How do you know everything about Teresa-senpai? Do you have spies in her mansion or something?" The twins asked, holding each others hands.

Kaoru spoke first "You always seem to have-"

"Constant tabs on her." Hikaru finished.

A vein popped in Kyouya's forehead. "As I've said before, Ingrid-senpai's father and my father are close business partners. It's been brought to my attention that I should be close to Ingrid-senpai. Now, would you two please, leave me alone?" Kyouya sunk into a soft cushioned chair.

"MOM! WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" Tamaki ran to Kyouya, tears spilling from the French boy's blue eyes. "She hasn't come home yet! She's usually here by now!" Tamaki jumped onto Kyouya's lap, threw his arms around Kyouya's neck, and sobbed dramatically into Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya made a 'tsk' noise, and pushed Tamaki off of his lap. The word 'rejected' was written across Tamaki's forehead. "She's been busy studying for a big exam. This exam is what determines whether she stays in Ouran or not."

"How do you know _that _too Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

A wide, fake smile spread across Kyouya's face. Light reflected off of Kyouya's glasses. "I have my ways."

A chill ran through the twins body, Tamaki too.

"Haaaru-chan!" Cried Honey. The blond haired boy ran to the door just as it was opening, knocking the tired girl over.

"Hello, Honey-senpai." Haruhi had dizzies in her eyes, lying on the ground.

"We were so worried about you Haru-chan!" Honey was squeezing poor Haruhi to death.

"Mori-senpai! Heeelp!" Haruhi croaked. In an instant, the burly senior was at Honey's side, lifting him off of Haruhi, and depositing his cousin in a chair.

"Don't overcrowd people." Mori advised, returning to his corner.

Haruhi didn't have much time to herself, for Tamaki had swooped his 'daughter' off her feet and into his arms. "Oh my dear daughter! Your mother and I were so worried about you!" Rose petals randomly appeared, just as spontaneous breeze did too. "I was so worried that you had lost your way home, but now that you're here, my heart can-"

Haruhi played an over-exaggerated yawn, right to Tamaki's face. Tamaki's shuffled into his favorite corner, a cloud of gloom hanging over his head.

Haruhi rubbed her eye, and then yawned a second time. She sluggishly trudged over to her couch, and flopped onto the soft cushion, half asleep. "I've had the third worst day of my life today." She said lazily, one of her feet in the air. Tamaki was at her side in an instant.

"What was the first and second?"

"The first is when my mother died, and second was being forced into this club."

Tamaki's heart sunk, his face shrouded in blue. He sunk back into his corner and began to sulk again.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked, with huge, sweet eyes.

"My exam, I failed."

Silence fell over the room. Time stood still for a moment.

"WHAAAT?! But Haruhi! You're some sort of, super genius!" Hikaru exclaimed, running to her side. "You can't leave me, Haruhi." Hikaru said with dreamy eyes, and seductive eyes. "Think of all the things we've been through." He pleaded, closing in on Haruhi's fair face. Tamaki tackled Hikaru, spurting rude things at the Freshman.

"Please Haruhi, excuse this insolent, grotesque fool. Is this news true?" Tamaki's eyes grew about ten times bigger. "Is it true that you're failed your exam? Say it ain't so!"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm redoing it tomorrow. It was so hard! I studied all night," She closed her eyes, a peaceful expression spread across her face. "And I feel terrible about how today went."

Tamaki cried dramatic tears, kept a stiff upper lip, and shook his head. "EMERGENCY! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!" Tamaki sprinted to the front door, and in five seconds, posted a sign on the door that read-

"Emergency cancelation due to...an emergency." --

Haruhi sat in a chair, jittery and alert, after 3 cups of coffee to keep her awake through the study session.

Tamaki was standing at the front of the room, chalk board in front of him, a ruler in hand. "Okay Haruhi, here are the subjects that we're going to go over- History, Math, Language, and Chemistry."

"In that order?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. Now, your first tutor is going to be Mori-senpai." Tamaki pointed to the silent senior, who hadn't really done anything the whole chapter. Haruhi jumped up and ran over to Mori, in 5 seconds flat.

"What do w-we do first Mori-senpai!"

Mori looked at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow, then took out a huge study book.

"What lesson have you gotten to?" He asked, monotone.

"We g-got to chapter 7!"

Mori turned to the first chapter, and hid the book away from Haruhi.

Haruhi was bouncing uncontrollably, "Why did you do that Mori-senpai? I can't study if I can't see the book! This is a silly way of-"

Mori put his hand on the top of her head, she stopped bouncing. He removed his hand, and she began to bounce again. Takashi did this for the next minute, slightly amused.

"That's a neat trick Mori-senpai!" Haruhi smiled.

Takashi grinned, "Tell me everything you remember from chapter one, then we'll move on once I think you're ready."

--

Haruhi had calmed down just as their study session was over. Mori told her that she did very well, and that there was nothing she really needed to work on. Next was Honey.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! You have me now!"

"So what should we work on first, Honey-senpai?"

"Well, what have you been working on lately?"

"We just finished chapter 80."

Honey seemed surprised. "That many? You must be very productive!"

"We have very short chapters, that's all." Haruhi grinned.

"Well, lets start on some problems, shall we?" Honey grinned from ear to ear.

--

Haruhi got up from her chair, feeling jam packed with algebraic equations.

"You did great Haru-chan! You deserve cake!" Honey offered his friend a platter of sweetness and sugar.

"No thank you Honey-senpai, if I eat while I study, I get a distracted." Haruhi got up from her chair to move on to the next station.

"I hope you do well on your exaaam!" Honey was as cheery as ever.

'Geez, Honey-senpai was very strict with me, he's completely different now.' Haruhi said to herself, rubbing her throbbing forehead. The after effects of the caffeine were taking effect.

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyouya was waiting with a mountain of language books on his table.

Haruhi sweatdropped. 'I have a long ways to go, don't I? These guys will be the death of me."

--

Kyouya's language lesson was intense, he discussed more things in depth than anyone else. Kyouya was definitely passionate about the Japanese language. Haruhi walked away from his table, feeling sure about herself.

The last subject was to study Chemistry with Tamaki.

"Hello daughter! Are you ready to study with Papa?"

Haruhi sighed. "How many times have I told you that you're not my father?"

Tamaki took Haruhi's chin. "Not enough, Haruhi."

The girl blushed. "O-Okay. We're studying Chemistry, right?"

Tamaki began to talk softly, and seductively. "Yes, we're studying Chemistry, can you feel the Chemistry between us, Haruhi? It's such a strong feeling, wouldn't you agree?"

Kyouya came up and smacked Tamaki's head. "You're here to tutor, not flirt." He turned around, to come face to face with the twins.

"How come we can't tutor Haruhi?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Because, everyone who is helping Haruhi is older than her, so they know the material better, and more throughly."

They starred at him, silent.

"And because you two are too much of an annoyance to tutor anyone."

The two wailed. "We knew it! You hate us!" They found a corner to sulk in. Kyouya smirked, and sat down with a good cup of coffee.

--

-The Next Day-

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! How did your exam go?" Honey was first to ask.

"Yeah Haruhi! Tell us!" The whole club chimed, except for Mori, of course. He held up a little cardboard sign that asked.

Haruhi smiled widely. "I'm staying at Ouran!"

The whole room cheered! Haruhi showed the results to everyone. She got a 99 in History, 98 in Math, 99 in Language and a 100 in Chemistry.

Tamaki put his hand on her head. "I guess we did well, right darling daughter?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with big eyes, and gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah, we did senpai."

--

After finishing this chapter, I found it very fun to write. Maybe it was a good idea to write a chapter without much of an OC in it...

Oh! And one more thing, before I post this, I was running through and realized that there was a chapter similar to this one in the actual manga...-sobs- You have to understand, I've only watched the anime, and haven't read the manga yet. So if there are other story lines that I might recreate, please bring it to my attention. Thanks.

--


	14. The Dinner Party

-The Diner Party-

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

Jesus, what a long chapter! I guess that's what almost a weeks worth of typing does. I decided not to separate this chapter because...I'm too lazy to? Ha ha, oh well. There might be, wait, will be many mistakes on this one. A majority was typed late at night.

-----

The next club meeting went off without a hitch, surprisingly. Tamaki was radiating money, Kyouya kept good track of that pay, the twins put on a wonderful show, Haruhi was as perfect as ever, Ingrid helped many customers, Honey was glowing cuteness, and even Mori, had gained a few more customers.

Including Teresa.

--

Towards the end of the meeting, Ingrid had served all of the girls that came to her, and stood. Her sister, Ophelia, suggested that Teresa should approach Takashi, and attempt to make things better by doing what they did before this all happened (Ingrid refused to tell what they did, but assured her it wasn't sex).

When Teresa sat down at Mori's couch, he seemed slightly surprised.

"Hello, Mori." Sadness was laden in Ingrids voice. "I know this seems, awkward, b-but," Teresa took a lock of curly hair and began to twiddle with it. "The competition is in five days, and I-" She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. "Was wondering, if y-you'd practice with me, one more time, before we left."

Mori sat there, emotionless on the surface, but tearing apart beneath his solid, cold exterior. He really did care for Teresa, but not on the same level as Mitsukuni, no where near. This care for her, was something rather confusing. It wasn't a 'protect with your life' care, it was 'I want to see you' kind of care. "I can't." He finally spoke, after much deliberation.

Tears welled in the German girl's eyes, but she suppressed them quickly. The number one thing that Ophelia had advised was not to cry, no matter what happened. "But, how am I going to prove to my sister that I can live without her? That I'm strong and I don't to be under wing anymore?" She pleaded, unknowingly knotting her lock of hair in her fingers.

"You don't need to prove anything."

"Then being with you was all for not! Did it mean nothing to you, Takashi? To just let it drop like that, out of thin air?"

Mori bit his lip, and didn't make eye contact. His brow was furled in thought. For a few moments, he didn't say anything.

Teresa shook her head, and stood up. Mori watched her with surprise on his face. "If you want to stay silent, _fine_. It's what you do best, right?"

The words stung like ice to Mori's face. It wasn't something that Ingrid would say, at all. Renge's stupid laugh erupted from behind Mori.

"What do we have here? I troubled relationship, but what kind of relationship? A "I need you to help me", or something, _deeper, Mori-senpai?"_ Renge asked, a snake like tongue slithering in and out of her lips. "I saw this coming from the beginning! The silent type opening up to the shy, innocent type! Ah! How romantic! How intoxicatingly sweet!" Renge put a hand to her forehead. "I can't wait to see how this plays out, how about you, Kyouya?" Renge walked over to the cool, calm, collected type.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, uneasy. "I can't wait either. Fans of Mori-senpai and Ingrid-senpai will swoon over our next issue." Renge held up the next copy of their magazine. The front page had a picture of Mori and Ingrid, together, in the fencing room.

Teresa's heart dropped, she felt exposed on so many different levels. Teresa clenched her fists in her skirt, and bolted over to the scheming girl. "Du Arschgesich! Wie Sie herausordern, mich wie das auszustellen!" Ingrid took the magazine, rolled it up, and started batting Renge on the head with it. Ingrids expression was evil, with pointed teeth and evil cat eyes. Renge went into defense mode, she looked chibi and held her arms above her head.

Kyouya was laughing hysterically, nearly falling out of his chair! "I don't believe you used Arschgesich of all insults! That's great!"

Everyone was confused and shocked. Ingrid? Insulting someone? It didn't seem to fit.

Teresa stopped hitting Renge and cried dramatically and sniffed, "Calling her anything besides a butthead would be mean."

The rest of the host club started laughing. "I don't get it, what's so funny?" Ingrid asked, looking around.

"Say another German insult!" The twins egged on.

"Hmm, strodlekopf?"

"BWAHAHA! That's rich!" Hikaru guffawed.

Ingrid held her ears and bit her lip, she then, quietly, while everyone was laughing hysterically at petty insults, snuck away with the master copy of the magazine. Scoot, scoot scoot, Ingrid was closing in on the front door. Shuffle shuffle shuffle! Almost there! And-!

Renge appeared behind Teresa, Renge shrouded in darkness, "Production has already begun, everyone will have a copy by tomorrow!"

Ingrid, swore, that for a moment, her heart stopped. She wanted to punch Renge's face in, or at least stub her toe, which would be much more polite. "Why, why did I ever have to come to this stupid country! I want to go home! I want to go home!" Ingrid burst through the doors, the Club staring at her departure, shocked. 'Women have no place among men-based clubs! What was I thinking agreeing to stay and wait for my doll?' She thought to herself, tearing down the hallway. "This certainly, is the worst day of my life! Not only is my privacy now front page, but I got into a fight with Takashi!" Ingrid dashed into a bathroom, ran to the sinks, and splashed cold water in her face.

--

"Range-senpai, don't you think that publishing the next magazine is a little, harsh?" Haruhi asked.

Renge whipped around to meet Haruhi. "No way! Do you know how many more customers we'll get for Mori-senpai? He's barely pulling in _any _customers! Girls knowing that Mori-senpai has a warmer, gentler side will rake in more for him!"

Kyouya had a smug expression across his face. "Plus, think of the money we'll earn, we could put it forth to a field trip to the beach, or country side."

Haruhi looked at the door, then back at the conspiring duo. "But, that's Teresa-senpai's privacy you're selling, not to mention Mori-senpai's. Wouldn't you feel a little, used?"

The two were silent, unable to come up with anything. Harhui shook her head, and bolted through the door. 'Poor girl, we've been nothing but rude to her ever since she arrived.'

"That's my girl, Haruhi! Standing up for your friend!" Tamaki urged as Haruhi ran out the door. He had a megaphone in hand, and a party screamer in the other.

--

Honey popped up next to Takashi, whom was still on his couch. "Takashi? Aren't you going to comfort Tere-san?"

Mori shook his head.

"Why not? She's your friend."

The stoic senior was silent, and patted Honey's head. Then Honey knew, that Mori was trying his best to keep his distance from Teresa, but was failing miserably. Honey's cousin desperately trying to balance time between Ingrid and Honey, but was having trouble. Honey smiled. "Takashi, I don't want you to go to bed until 12 Sunday night!"

Mori looked at him surprised.

"I wanna see what'll happen on Monday!" Honey smiled sweetly.

"No."

"C'mon Takashi, _please? _For me?" Honey gave his cutest, sweetest look, beaming at Mori. Takashi looked at his cousin for a minute, then succumb.

"Ah." Mori said, patting his cousins head.

Honey shouted with joy! "Yippee!"

--

"Teresa-senpai? Where are you?" Haruhi was running down the halls of Ouran, searching for her distressed friend. She checked every hall, and library, to no avail. She searched for about 5 minutes before stopping to think, "How hard can it be to find a blonde foreign girl that's crying? It's too cold to go outside, and I haven't seen any limo's pull up." It came to her in an instant. "That's it." Haruhi sprinted for the bathroom. She raced down the hallways with all her breath, wait, why was she in such a rush? Haruhi slowed down to a walk, but realized she had already reached the bathroom. She opened the door, with a bit too much force, accidently slamming it.

"EEEK!"

"Sorry Teresa-senpai."

Ingrid was in front of the mirror, but had jumped under the sink. "Everything is so much louder in the bathrooms." She whined, wiping some tears away. Ingrid let out a small hiccup, and sniffed.

"Do you want to come out from under there?" Haruhi walked over to Teresa, and offered a hand up. Ingrid looked at Haruhi, and took the hand and was helped out from under the sinks. "Teresa-senpai, why do you want to go home?"

Teresa took a breath in, in attempt to calm the sobs. "I just don't get Japanese culture! You guys have no religion, everything is so flashy and seizure inducing, and your fashion is weird too."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "Seizure inducing?"

"The lights, and the neon, and the flashing. I had a seizure when I first arrived going through the city." Teresa sweatdropped. "Not a pleasing experience."

-Ingrid Inner Mind Theater-

Teresa was rolling around on the floor of the limo with dizzies in her eyes, foaming at the mouth, and gurgling random things in German.

"Ingrid! What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"THE LIGHT! It causes us _pain!"_

"Water! Get us some water!"

"POTATOES!"

-End-

Teresa shook her head. "Plus, I don't look good in modern clothes I don't think. I like to dress up."

"Dress up how? I'm sure there are some Harajuku fashion that would fit you."

"What's Harajuku?"

"It's over the top, expensive fashion."

"So, it's like couture?"

"Yes, something like that. Only it's commercial."

Ingrid looked at herself in the mirror, and looked at her red, puffy eyes. "Oh. But what does the culture have to do with my privacy? I didn't even know that we were being watched, let alone having people take pictures of us."

"It's not that big of a deal." Haruhi's words didn't sound very compassionate. "That's the thing about being a Host, be prepared for gossip."

"But-"

"But nothing, Teresa-senpai. Instead of running away from this all, you could confront Renge with your side of the story." Haruhi put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Maybe you should have gone out more, you don't seem very socially, hm, how should I put this, 'up-to-date'."

Ingrids expression dropped. A sweatdrop formed on her forehead, her eyebrow twitched, and so did the corners of her mouth curled. "Up-to-date?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yup! In some aspects, you're even socially retarded!"

--

-That Night-

Ingrid was standing in her room, picking out a dress for the nights dinner party. Hans was helping her.

"And then she went to say that I was socially retarded! Can you believe it? We talked for a little while longer, and she mentioned again that I was out of date with my choices in clothing."

"Well, you still wear petticoats, my dear." Hans gave a little , animated smile, holding up an under dress on a hanger.

A vein popped in Teresa's head. "You're supposed to be on my side, Hans."

"I know I know, I just think that it's silly that you still wear all these old fashioned clothes, when you have access to some of the finest clothing in the world."

"Well define 'finest clothing'!"

"Which one?"

"How about the red one tonight."

Hans stood there, facing Ingrids general direction, a small vein throbbing in his forehead.

"The one furthest to your left, dear." Teresa looked out of her stained glass windows, admiring the twilight through the color tinted windows as Hans carefully slipped the petticoat around Ingrid's waist. "To me, the old fashioned stuff is so beautiful, intricate, and made with fine materials."

"Arms up." She was muffled by her dress being slipped over her head.

"Someone's definition of fine clothing is different all the time. Like today's stuff. It's cheap, cliche, and factory quality. I'm just trying to stick to the real stuff." Teresa stepped off her stool and over to a vanity mirror, where Hans took a special brush that would leave the curl in Ingrids hair, and moved it through her hair with accuracy and gentleness more than a seeing person could do. "I'm not saying that all of the new stuff is bad, I've been to a few fashion shows where they exhibit some really nice pieces. But I wonder sometimes why we can't just go back to the exquisite quality of things from the 1800s and early 1900s again."

"Sometimes I wish I was deaf instead of blind."

"HANS!"

--

The Ootori family arrived, all 6 of them, right on the dot. Even Teresa's little brother was coming home from boarding school for the occasion. He was running a little late, but would arrive in about 10 minutes.

Ingrid approached Kyouya, with Hans at her side. The Vice President looked at Hans with an icy glare, but realized it was futile.

"Do you want anything?" Ingrid asked politely.

"Some water would be nice."

WIthout instruction, Hans turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen.

"So how have you been, Ingrid?"

"I'm definitely better than I was earlier today, _Kyouya!" _Teresa smiled. "And you?"

"I'm just excited to be here, I can't wait to meet your little brother. He's going to that special medical school, right?"

Ingrid nodded. "He should be coming soon, along with some other guests."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Other guests?"

Ingrid cocked her head to the side. "I didn't tell you? I told my Papa about the plans that you and I made, and he went and invited the Suou family, along with some other friends."

Kyouya's heart dropped. "Y-You mean, Tamaki is coming too?"

"Is there a problem?"

Kyouya stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you can tell, that Tamaki can become rather problematic."

Ingrid grinned. "I'm sure he'll behave himself. I promised him I'd draw him if he is good."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "When was this arranged?"

She tapped her finger on her chin, looking at the ceiling. "A while ago, I'm not quite sure when. Maybe a month?"

There were loud crashes from inside the kitchen, followed by a loud string of German swears. Ingrid jumped and latched onto Kyouya, shivering. Kyouya, caught slightly off guard, stood there surprised, but placed his arms around Teresa.

"Ingrid, are you alright?" Kyouya asked. She nodded, and pulled away from him as the front door opened.

"Could that be Bruno?" Ingrid asked herself.

"Ingrid! Ingrid! I've missed you so much!" Bruno, the youngest Dresden, ran to his sister and leapt into her awaiting arms.

"I've missed you too." Teresa turned to Kyouya, smiling. "This is my little brother, Bruno."

The little boy in Teresa's arms was a spitting image of a typical German. Blue eyes, and blond hair, with fair skin and neatly parted hair. Bruno couldn't have been older than 7.

"It's nice to meet you Bruno." Kyouya offered the small boy a hand to shake, but Bruno turned bright red and buried his head in his sisters neck.

"Kommen Sie jetzt, Bruno, er ist mein Freund. Seien Sie nicht schüchtern!"

The shy boy looked at Kyouya with large, scarred eyes, but took his hand and shook it. Hans walked over to Teresa, looking slightly embarrassed. He handed the glass of water to Kyouya.

"I'm sorry, but there was an accident in the kitchen, Ingrid."

"Hans! I see you're doing well." Bruno chimed.

Hans smiled. "It's good to hear you again, Bruno."

--

Over the next hour, more and more guests arrived. The main hall was filled with easily over fifty people. The Suou's were still absent, almost an hour late.

Teresa was standing in front of the window, pressing her nose against the smooth surface. "I hope Tamaki didn't get lost, I thought I gave him decent instructions."

"Should we call him, Ingrid?" Hans asked, standing behind her.

"I don't have his number. I wish I did though." She was silent for a moment, then whispered- "I wonder what his car looks like."

Just as she finished her sentence, the last car pulled up. "He's here!" She shouted.

"Who's here?" A guest asked.

"_He's _here" Kyouya grimaced, massaging his forehead.

Ingrid watched as Tamaki and his father stepped out of the limo, and walked briskly up to the front door. They seemed uptight, plainly embarrassed by their mishap.

Tamaki strode to Ingrid first thing, a serious expression on his face. "Sorry I'm so late, my Porcelain Princess. Is this an adequate apology?" He then took her hand, and kissed it. He smiled. "These hands, so delicate and warm."

Teresa blushed slightly, unable to say anything, until Kyouya came to her rescue by boxing Tamaki's ear.

"Sweet talking the girl isn't going to win her over."

Tamaki cried dramatic tears. So, was what he just said, just an empty compliment?

--

After another half an hour of talking, mouth watering smells wafted from the kitchen. This was the cue for Mr. Dresden.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, "Hello my friends, I am very pleased and happy to see you all again. May we serve you on this fine, autumn night." About 50 maids and butlers appeared from behind oak doors. They escorted everyone into the long beautiful, European dining hall. The woodwork was amazing, and the details were exquisite. There were three crystal chandeliers that illuminated soft light. Everyone was seated in their respective seats. Anyone under the age of 21 sat at the end of the table, Tamaki sat across from Teresa, Kyouya sat next to Tamaki, and Bruno sat next to Ingrid.

As Ingrid looked around, a few people looked a bit uncomfortable, sitting in tall chairs for dinner. Many seemed at ease, especially Tamaki and his father. Dinner commenced with an appetizer of salad and soup. The tables were quiet for a while everyone ate. But soon, conversation commenced.

"Teresa-senpai, I have to ask, is Hans a man-slave or something? I've been wondering it since I first saw him."

Ingrid spat water all over Tamaki. "Good Lord! No, he's not! He's just a butler that attends especially to me." She wiped her mouth, and Tamaki wiped off his face. Kyouya scowled, and hit his blond friend upside the head.

"Idiot! Why won't you learn to keep your mouth shut?" A vein in his head was throbbing.

Ingrid frowned. "Kyouya, that wasn't very nice. I have an idea, but you don't have to accept it though."

"Tell me what it is first, then I'll decide."

"How about, if you Kyouya, don't hit or insult Tamaki for the whole night, I'll draw you instead."

Without skipping a beat- "I accept."

"And what about _me?_" Tamaki got up from his seat and pointed to himself.

"Our deal still stays, but one screw up, and I'll portrait Kyouya instead."

Tamaki sat back down and sighed. "Rats."

"What is your deal, anyway?"

"I can't have any loud outbursts, or have any long rants about Host Club things, right?"

Teresa nodded. "Right."

--

The next course came, with wiener schnitzel, potatoes, and fresh green beans.

Tamaki put some of the schnitzel in his mouth, "I love this! It has such a great texture, and flavor too...What is it?"

Ingrid giggled. "It's pork meat, breaded, and fried in oil."

"The potatoes are great too, I love the seasoning. It's so flavorful and delicious." He added, stuffing his face. 'Nom nom nom.'

Teresa's head formed a sweatdrop. "Um, thats pepper, nothing special."

Kyouya looked at Tamaki with a smirk, undetected by Teresa.

Kyouya mustered up the courage to say something, though he knew he'd screw something up, "Die Birnen sind groß.."

Ingrid laughed. His heart sunk. "I think you mean Brechbohne."

"S-Sorry." Tamaki was poking Kyouya's arm, teasing him.

"Don't be, it's quite alright."

Bruno, somewhat annoyed that he wasn't getting any attention, hopping onto his sisters lap.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." Teresa rested her head on Bruno's shoulder, and closed her eyes. The already soft lighting, seemed to dim, sparkles from their blond hair and porcelain skin surrounded to two siblings. "It's so nice to have you back, Bruno, I've forgotten how soft you are."

"And I've forgotten how warm you are, sister."

Tamaki was nearly bursting at the seems with passion. A few tears of joy flowed over his eyes. Kyouya took notice. "Those two, it's just so, beautiful. Such sibling love, such unconditional love, a strong bond must be shared between the two to be separated for such a long time and still love each other like they never parted!" Tamaki stood from his chair, grabbing a flower from it's vase. "I wish, I had a little brother! Or even a sister! That I could share that bond with! I'm envious, swept in a whirlwind of love, I'm trapped in a glass case of emotion! I must let these feelings out!" Tamaki was on full blast now. Hans scooted up behind him, took his shoulders, and forced Tamaki into his seat.

"Don't ruin the flower arrangements please, by the way, you just lost points."

Tamaki grimaced, now crying fake tears of sadness.

"Ingrid, you have some weird friends." Bruno whispered.

"Tell me about it." The two laughed.

--

Next was assorted cheeses, along with an extensive wine menu. Hans handed Teresa the wine pamphlet, waiting for her decision.

"Hm, I think I'll have the 98 Eisweine."

"Dry or sweet?"

"Sweet please. Oh, and only one glass." Hans smiled, and took it from her.

"I know you're partial to Eisweine." He added, while walking to the kitchen doors.

"Hey, why doesn't he ask me what I want?" Tamaki protested. "I'm a guest here too."

Ingrid smiled. "Because, Hans is _my _butler, not yours."

"Yeah, Hans only serves to Ingrid and Papa!" Bruno added, in a slightly teasing manner.

"Bruno." Teresa retorted quickly. "That was rude."

"Sorry." He murmured to Tamaki.

A waiter came up behind Tamaki and handed him the menu. "I'm having what she's having!" He didn't even take a look.

"Um, eh, okay." He moved onto Kyouya.

"No thank you, I'm not European." The Vice-President had a cheeky tone to his voice. "I'm not some babbling, attention craving fool either, who only thinks of himself and a pretty face!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ closed minded..." A moment of silence. "Okay, maybe I am, _sometimes. _I get _really _interesting when I'm drunk, wanna see?" Tamaki perked up.

"Please, both of you, you're pushing it."

They instantly stopped bickering and sat facing forward. "Wow, that was quick. Do you really want yourself on paper that badly?"

Tamaki nodded rapidly, and Kyouya just sighed, but nodded. "It's become a competition, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, it's quite clear." Hans came up with a glass in his hands.

"Here you go, Ingrid." He smiled. Ingrid smiled back.

"Danke."

Tamaki looked at the two back and forth. "Are you sure you two aren't _more _than just mistress and butler? Or should I say," his eyes became narrow, they sparked, "_slave and master?"_

"TAMAKI!" Ingrid was blushing bright red. "I swear, you Japanese are so hormone driven! _Hans is just my life long butler, nothing more!_ We have a very strong bond, he knows me by the sound of my voice, and even my how my hair smells, _not _because we're sexually involved, because he's known me _my entire life!" _She took a deep breath in, then exhaled, then took a sip of her wine. "Have I made myself clear?"

Bruno brightened up, "That's Papa's line!"

Teresa smiled at Bruno. "Yes, yes it is."

Kyouya and Tamaki were in shock. They had never seen Teresa go from totally offensive, to soft and sweet. Mother's glasses slid off his face a little.

"Here Bruno, would you like a sip?" Teresa offered a small sip from her glass. Bruno took it, and drank the slightest amount of liquid. He made a sour face, giving it back to his sister. She was laughing.

"Yucky!"

--

Probably most awaited course, was dessert. Chocolate cake squares were served, with chocolate that came directly from Germany. It was, _delicious_. Everyone only had good things to say. Even Kyouya, who didn't really care for sweet things, found the dish quite delectable. There were no more outbursts from Tamaki, or Kyouya.

It was time for Teresa to make her decision. Tamaki? Or Kyouya? Tamaki had his strong points, but weak ones too. Kyouya, didn't make many moves, and if he did, they were small.

"Who's it gonna be?" Bruno asked.

"I think I'll draw, Tamaki!"

Kyouya was shocked, but his blond counterpart was ecstatic.

"Why? Why did you pick _him?"_

"Because, I would have picked you hands down, but I don't have a lot of opportunities to draw blond haired people. I'll do you too, just at a another time, okay?" She asked with a smile.

A bit crest fallen, Kyouya nodded his head. "I'll see you on Monday then. Goodbye."

"No! You don't have to go, I mean, I'm sure you do, but don't you want to stay, just a bit longer?" Teresa's eyes were pleading for the Vice president to stay.

"I'm feeling rather sleepy, so I think I'll go. But I look forward to my appointment with you, whenever that may be." He smiled, and wished Ingrid a good night.

Teresa walked with the Ootori's to the door, thanked them for coming, and saw them off. Ingrid then turned to Tamaki. "Are we ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think we are."

--

In the drawing room was were the plans were made. It was a large room, with a stage, podium, thing in the middle of it. There were unfinished oil paintings that were everywhere, along with other unfinished sketches. There were windows, but they were covered by curtains. Any light real came from several light fixtures overhead, that made everything a bit golden tinted. The shelves were filled with pencils, brushes, paints, pastels, anything you could think of. Oddly enough, there were no paintings or drawings plastered on the walls. Tamaki didn't pose nude, but with his shirt off. He stepped onto the podium thing, and slung his shirt over his shoulder.

"Is it warm enough for you?" Hans was fetching pencils from a high shelf for Ingrid, while she was getting ready her paper.

"It's fine, thank you."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just your steady hand an keen eye, my princess."

Teresa blushed slightly, while Hans just shook his head, getting down from a ladder.

"Hans-sama, how can you get around so easily? I noticed at dinner that you knew exactly where Ingrid was at all times."

"Before everyone arrived, I practiced going to that spot. I knew she'd sit there. I get around so easily because I get to know my surroundings, better than most people can see, can. Plus, I'm in here a lot, so I know where everything is." He cracked a little smile, handing the materials to Teresa. Tamaki assumed his pose, and didn't move for an hour.

Ingrid was working delicately, her hand moving across the page. Yet she also worked quickly, fast, strong little movements heard every so often.

About half way through the session, a shiny beetle grabbed Tamaki's attention. He couldn't help but watch it scurry across the floor, towards him. He tried hard not to move as it inched up his leg, and tried not to laugh when it tickled a soft spot on his knee. And he certainly didn't move when it ran pass his under ware. The little dickens scurried all the way up to his face, then took comfort on his nose. The iridescent creature then opened up it's wings, and flew into the air. Tamaki puffed it away from his general area.

--

"Here it is Tamaki, what do you think?" Ingrid showed off the finished product. Tamaki was dumbstruck, speechless. Teresa's eyebrows pointed upward. "Is it bad?"

"It-It's, AMAZINGLY REALISTIC!" He snatched the paper from her hands. "It's made in perfect likeness to me! I love it! Thank you so much Teresa-senpai!" He squeezed the poor girl.

"I-I can't breath!" Hans was quick to separate the two.

"I'll see you on Monday, I promise, I'll make things better with you and Mori-senpai!" He smiled widely, and pecked Teresa once on both of her cheeks. Ingrid stood there in shock as Tamaki ran through the door, down the stairs, and to his car. Teresa snapped out of it, and followed him. She couldn't get downstairs quick enough, so she opened a window and stuck her head outside, just as he was getting into the limo.

"ONLY FRENCHIES DO THAT KISSY THING TAMAKI!"


	15. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

It was the beginning of the week, and Teresa was 100 sure that Tamaki had forgotten about his promise. He hadn't acted on it, or at least not very forwardly. It was also a few days before the competition, on Wednesday; along with Halloween. Mori hadn't kept his promise to Honey, and got enough sleep. This didn't effect Ingrid too much, she didn't know what was so great about Mori not getting enough sleep.

The Host Club was busy hosting girls before school ended for a week. And Ingrid, girl problems have become petty and almost worthless to answer by now.

"What should I wear to a ball?"

"What should I do about too much homework?"

Or her favorite- "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Without complaining, Teresa answered every worthless question, though she felt like kicking her client out of the room, she stayed patient for Kyouya.

"Geez, maybe I should just, _slip out._" She thought a moment, "Okay, just one more customer." She crossed her legs and took a sip of tea. "Next please!" She called with a smile on her face. To her surprise, a boy sat down in front of her. He looked ragged, without sleep.

"I'm in love with the daughter of my families rival."

"My my, this is quite problematic, isn't it?" Ingrid leaned forward, and set her tea cup in it's saucer. "How long has it been going on?"

"At least a month."

Teresa widened her eyes. "Does anyone know?"

"My friend, Machico, knows."

"Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"Rometico."

"And hers?" Ingrid was completely engrossed by now.

"Hachico."

"Well that doesn't sound anything like Juliet!" She leaned back in her couch.

"What?" Rometico sounded surprised.

"This is sounding a lot like Romeo and Juliet! One of the best romantic tragedies ever written!"

He shook his head. "I'm not familiar."

Ingrid was in shock. "Have you _ever _heard the term "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?' or 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet'? Please tell me you know at least one!"

He shook his head. "Nope, not ringing any bells. Could you help me now?"

Teresa ignored him and stood, obviously annoyed. She was flailing her arms around as she spoke. "Seriously, what is _wrong _with this country? Seizure inducing city lights, crazy soda cans that take minutes to open, no outdoor cafes! How do you guys _live?_"

Rometico just stared at Ingrid with glassy eyes. "You're weird."

Teresa pointed a finger at Rometico "NO! I'm European!"

Tamaki was finally able to calm Teresa down, agreeing with her, half-heartedly. Tamaki really liked Japan, while Teresa was forced here. All the while, Rometico was waiting patiently on the sofa, rolling his eyes every so often.

Ingrid finally sat down, took a deep breath in, and faced her customer. "I think this will take more than one session to figure out what to do. I think I'll need to meet both of-"

"Hachico! My love!" Rometico ran to the front door as it was opening. He ended up landing on an unsuspecting customer. Rometico quickly got up, embarrassed by his blunder and helped the lady up. "All this time with a woman has made me weak and depending. Oh! How love has made me weak!"

"Wait wait wait! This is just the beginning of the play! You haven't even met Juliet!" Ingrid ran to Rometico, getting close to his face. "In the play, Rometico is in love with Rosaline before Juliet, but when will Juliet come?"

"Hey! Don't compare my life to a made up play. It's kinda mean."

Teresa grinned and acted faint. "You're even quick to anger! My my, you really are Romeo!" Teresa expression changed from soft and airy, to determined. "I knew Romeo was a tragic figure. Take that Mrs. Steinburg!"

Rometico sweatdropped and slouched over. "I don't get this girl. What's this deal with a tragic figure?"

Mother was sipping coffee at his station. "A tragic figure is a wealthy, male main character in a play. He also has to be quick to anger, right Ingrid?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes, you're right. In the play, you meet Juliet at her house at a party. You two then fall madly in love with each other, you kill her cousin and you're banished," The room became dark and a spotlight shone on Ingrid. "That is your destiny, young Romeo."

"I'M NOT ROMEO!"

"And the age even fits!" The lights turned on. "Romeo was about 15."

"I'm a senior!"

Teresa cocked her head to the side. "Really? You look younger."

Honey came running up to Ingrid, shocked. He felt her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"But, Rometi-chan yelled at you! He was loud!"

"He wasn't _that _loud, I guess. Hey, why don't you call me 'Tere-chan'?"

Honey gave a sweet smile. "I thought it would be cuter if I used an honorific that sounded like your actually name!" He twiddled his fingers. "Plus, I didn't want to address a foreigner as 'chan', I didn't know if you'd be offended."

Ingrid laughed. "I don't know the difference in the first place!"

Well, Teresa was finally able to concentrate on the task at hand, when Rometico spaced out, staring over Ingrids shoulder.

"Um, Rometico? Do you see something?" Teresa turned around. She saw a blonde haired girl swooning over Tamaki. "Who's that?"

"My Juliet!" He shouted.

"Rometico!"

The boy was already at the girl's side. "My dear Juliet-san, how I've waited to see your beautiful, fair face." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

The girl was in shock. "H-How did you know my name?"

He looked up to Juliet's beautiful brown eyes. "By love's guiding hand."

Tamaki realized what was going on. "That's my line!"

Rometico payed no attention to Tamaki's remarks, but swooped Juliet off her feet. Literally. "Oh how I've waited for the day in which I'd meet my Juliet, Juliet-san."

"You just learned about that play you idiot!"

The two strangers payed no heed. "Oh Romeo, how I have waited for a person as fair and-"

BAM! The doors flew open. Teresa ducked under a table, biting her lip.

A man with a mustache stormed through the door. "Juliet! Get away from that boy!"

He was closely followed by a woman adorned in animal furs and many pieces of jewelry. "Rometico, what are you doing? That girl is an ugly wench!"

"Father?" Juliet was shocked.

"Mother?" Rometico was just as shocked as his new lover was.

Juliet's father pulled his daughter from Rometico's arms. "Don't affiliate yourself with that boy, Juliet! Don't go near him, ever again!"

"Same for you Rometico, that girl _and _her father are low down scum!"

"_You're _the one who started it!" He retorted.

Ingrid crawled out from under the table "Um, excuse me, what seems to be the matter?" She asked politely.

"None of your business!" The two shouted in unison. Teresa's hair flew back, and she promptly crawled under the table, again.

"Please Father! Let's leave now, you've already embarrassed me enough." Juliet pleaded, looking sad.

"Yes, we should do that, my Juliet." The two turned and left. Rometico and his Mother left behind them, going the opposite way.

"What, was that?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd say that their parents are ticked off at each other." Tamaki stated.

"THANK YOU Captain Obvious!" Kyouya retorted. "Juliet-senpai is an exchange student from France, her father is a business mogul."

"And Rometi-chan?" Honey asked.

"His mother is the same, well, she really doesn't do anything beside use up her husbands money."

"HOW do you know all of this?!" The twins asked.

Kyouya scowled. "I've said this before, and I won't repeat myself, but I have my sources." He smirked.

Honey turned to the table Ingrid was cowering under. "Tere-san, it's okay now." He smiled, and offered a plate of cake. "This'll make it better!"

Ingrid was coaxed out by the sweet pastry. "Thank you, Honey." She began eating it.

Haruhi turned to Teresa, for Haruhi had read Romeo and Juliet in her spare time. "Aren't you forgetting something, Teresa-senpai?"

Ingrid's eyes grew ten times bigger, and she spat out a mouthful of cake all over Honey's face. The blonde senior's face was wiped by Mori, and the cleaning revealed an angered and red hot face.

"That's right! Romeo and Juliet kill themselves in the end!"

The whole room went quiet, everyone animated and staring at Ingrid.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT?!" Tamaki shook the poor girl. Teresa squeaked and started quivering.

"Stop yelling!" Kyouya scolded. It made it worse.

"Like you should be talking! Humph!" The twins added their two cents.

Non of it was helping. Mori finally stepped in and shuffled Ingrid out of the room. Ingrid looked at Mori, surprised, and more tears kept flowing. "I wanna go home!"

"And you can. In a few days will be the competition, right?"

Teresa nodded. "Halloween too?"

He nodded.

-That Night-

"Was?! It's been postponed?!" Teresa was talking to her sister over the phone.

"What's the big deal? I'm not going unless you are. And since you have school or whatever you're doing, I don't think you'll be able to make it."

"I can see what I'll do. When is it now?"

"It's this Friday."

"Over there, or here?"

"In Germany."

"Okay, well, I'll see you, later, bye Ophelia."

-The Next Day-

"How's it going you two?"

Rometico and Juliet had come together to see Teresa. All other unimportant customers were told to find a Host to see that day.

Rometico spoke first, "It's horrible. We can't see each other, or even talk to each other." The two gripped each others hand. For a moment, Ingrid felt jealousy rush through her body.

"Well, whatever you do, don't kill yourselves."

"What did you say?" Juliet asked.

Teresa smiled. "Nothing! Anyways, we're having a Halloween Ball Wednesday, and the King is planning something big for you two."

The two seemed uncomfortable still.

"What's wrong?" Ingrid asked.

Rometico was first to speak. "You see, I had just walked away from talking with my Juliet, and I was confronted by her brother. We got into an argument and-"

"What happened to your eye?" Ingrid had just noticed that Rometico had a black circle under his eye.

"I ended up sending him to the hospital. And now I've been suspended from school for a few days now."

Teresa's heart was beating wildly, she clasped her hand over her mouth. 'It's all happening! Next, is the end of the play, and the end of Romeo and Juliet!'

"Umm, are you alright?" Juliet asked.

"Ja ja! I'm fine!" Teresa's face was pink. "No, I'm not. Everything that is going on in your life i-is," She looked up, "frighteningly accurate to the actual play. The thing we need to avoid is the final outcome of the play."

"And that's the death of Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's right."

Kyouya walked up behind Ingrid and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please excuse me."

Kyouya led her into the hallway. Tamaki was waiting there too.

"Two questions: First, what are you planning? You still haven't told me." Ingrid asked.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't tell you." He brightened up with a smile on his face. "I got it! I'll be a great surprise for you, Teresa-senpai!" He poked her forehead.

"Second question: When is my doll gonna be fixed? I've been waiting for so long!"

The President and Vice-President both sweatdropped. Tamaki grinned from ear to ear. "If you would excuse us, Porcelain Princess." He turned his back and Kyouya's to Ingrid, and took a few steps away.

"_I completely forgot about her doll!"_

"_What do you mean?!"_

"_I forgot that we broke it!"_

"_Idiot!" _Kyouya slapped his friend upside the head with his folder thing. Mother turned to Teresa. "It's not finished yet, but it will be soon." He smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

Ingrid was sitting in the silence, the Host Club members had all gone home. "I still don't have a costume for the party, dance, thing, yet. I wonder who I should go as? I know! I'll go as Ophelia! Ha ha, wouldn't that be a riot." She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It's so quiet, I love it when it's this still. It's almost never this peaceful in this room." She closed her eyes. "That's right, my doll. Once she's fixed, I'm no longer bound to this club. Does that mean I can't come here anymore? Is it really worth having my doll fixed?" Her light was blocked. She opened her eyes, Mori was leaning over the couch with Honey on his shoulders.

"Wakie wakie sleepy head!" Honey chimed.

"I wasn't sleeping. At least, I don't-" Teresa looked at Mori's face. _Ding! _It was then, Teresa saw them. "Your ears, Mori," she reached for his head. "They're so cute! They're like my brothers." She wiggled his ears back and forth, smiling. Mori, was speechless (not so surprisingly).

"Th-Thanks?"

Honey was giggling. "Takashi! You're so funny! So Tere-san, why are you here so late?" Mori, still in a daze, stood up straight. Teresa was still leaning her head to the ceiling.

"I guess I was enjoying the rare silence in this place. Why are you two here?"

"We were practicing our kendo exercises. We were too busy before the meeting." Honey waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow Tere-san!"

Ingrid watched as the two walked out the door. It felt like forever before Teresa moved. Was sweet, innocent Honey, waving Mori in front of her? She couldn't decide whether there was more to Honey than cakes and sweet smiles.

-That Night-

Mori was tossing and turning _"Your ears, they're so cute! Your ears, they're so cute!" _ringing in his head. 'Doesn't she hate me? I thought she hated me. But that thing she said today, does she not hate me anymore? I don't get that girl sometimes. Such great mood swings.' He rolled onto his side. _"Your ears, they're so cute! Your ears, they're so cute!" _Plagued his mind, never leaving. He tried getting a song stuck in his head, but the lyrics were replaced with _"Your ears, they're so cute! Your ears, they're so cute!" _He tried thinking about nothing, clearing his mind completely. It worked for a moment, but then the girl's smiling face popped into his head. "RRRRRGG!" He shouted! Mori sat straight up in his bed, panting.

The door slid open. A blushing maid was in the doorway. "Mori-kun? Are you alright? It's 2 in the morning. Do you want something to drink?"

Mori's eyes went flat, he looked at the clock, then back at the maid. "No." He flopped onto his pillow.

-The Dance-

"I welcome, everyone of you, to The Host Clubs First Annual Halloween Dance Party!" Kyouya announced with a smile on his face. He was a vampire.

Tamaki followed him "Come princesses, have fun and may our love be shared with all!" Tamaki was a vampire too. In fact, all of the Host Club members were vampires. Except Ingrid, she was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Her look fit perfectly.

Haruhi was already dancing with a frilly girl. Haruhi wasn't paying attention to what the girl was saying, but instead, admired the decorations in the dance hall. Jack-O-Lanterns were everywhere, some were even hanging from the ceiling among fake bats! The pillars were wrapped in black and orange streamers, with a red rose at the top of everyone.

"What do you think, Haruhi-kun?"

"They really went all out on this one."

The girl had a shocked expression on her face. "What?" Haruhi moved on to another dancer, and ended up dancing with Hikaru, or Kaoru, it was hard to tell.

"Hikaru?"

"Wrong." Kaoru smirked, and tossed Haruhi to the other twin.

"I thought you knew by now." They began to dance.

A spark went off in Haruhi's eye. She smiled. "You're Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned. "We're gonna have to come up with better disguises to trick you, Haruhi." The younger twin tossed Haruhi to Hikaru, and the two briefly danced together.

"Tamaki, are they here?" Kyouya approached the King at the refreshment table.

"Is it 9:00 yet?"

"Yes."

"Then they're here." He grinned.

Juliet's father was at the front gate of the school. "I wish to enter the school, I need to pick up my daughter." He was talking to a bouncer.

"Can you prove that she is here?" The two stood there in silence, locked in a deadly stare.

"Oh! You're here Mr. Capoluta!" Tamaki arrived at the gate just in time. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Tamaki flashed a lovely smile, opening the front gate. The Father stepped through, with his nose in the air. "Right this way, sir."

Meanwhile

Kyouya was sent to retrieve Rometico's Mother, Mrs. Monti. She was told to arrive at the back gate. She was right on time, as well as Kyouya. The Vice President escorted the woman to the dancing hall.

"Rometico-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Juliet was dancing to a slow song with her man, Rometico.

"Of course, Juliet-chan, this way our parents will see through that silly business argument, and let us be together."

She rested her head on Rometico's shoulder. "What if it just makes things worse? What if what Teresa says is true?"

Rometico smiled. "I trust what Tamaki says. I think that Teresa is just over-exaggerating. Romeo and Juliet was just a play, we're real life. Stuff like that doesn't happen, so don't fret your sweet head over it, my dear Juliet."

Juliet grinned and closed her eyes. "Okay, Rometico-chan."

Meanwhile

Ingrid sighed, she watched all the star struck girls dancing with everyone. Teresa contemplated going down there and just dancing with someone for fun, but decided against it.

She sighed again, rather heavily. "I should have stayed home, throw on some blush and call myself sick."

"Why would you do that?" A hand clasped her shoulder. She turned around, hoping in her heart, that it was Mori, but a different tall stranger was present.

"W-What?" Teresa stammered.

"It's me, Ingrid." Kyouya gave her a little smile.

"I was just a bit startled."

"You're kind of startled a lot, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but why are you here? Not with another girl on the dance floor?"

"I was wondering, if you'd dance with me?" He was confident.

Ingrid didn't know what to do. She was warming back up to Mori, and yet their current status was separated. "I, can't. I'm sorry." She thought herself pathetic. Such an easily manipulated girl sometimes, especially by emotions and gut feelings.

Kyouya looked disappointed, but not shocked. "Why not?"

"I, don't really know, Kyouya. I guess I don't feel like dancing." Her heart began to pound. "I have a question to ask; when I drew Tamaki at the dinner party, he told me he'd make things better with Mori and I. How did he even know we were fighting?"

"He overheard you two. Plus, the moron reads our own magazine, mostly out of vanity. Though, this time, he bought it for a special reason."

"What was it?" She couldn't tell where this was going.

"It asked if it was wrong to post such personal information in a magazine."

"What were the results?"

"51 said yes, and the other 49 said no." He put his hands in his pockets. "I feel sorry for you, Teresa, and so does the rest of the 50."

"What about Renge? What did she do?"

"Nothing, I fired her the next day."

Ingrid's heart flipped. "Really?"

Kyouya nodded. "Then rehired her a few days later, it was too weird not working with her." He smiled, with the glare reflecting off his glasses. Ingrid sweatdropped. "But I certainly put restricted on what she could put in the magazine."

Teresa looked down. "Why, did you go out of your way like that?"

DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, went the clock tower. Kyouya looked tense, but flashed a full smile and took Ingrids hand. "Come, just dance with me."

Teresa didn't have time to speak, but went along with it.

"By the way, you make a very good Alice."

"Is that my Juliet, dancing with that scum Rometico!?"

"I should be asking the same to you!"

Sparks flew between the two feuding families.

"Please you two! Look," Tamaki directed the attention to the middle of the dance floor. Rometico and Juliet were standing, hand in hand, poised and ready. The crowd had parted, and the entire hall fell dead silent.

"Can't you see that we love each other? I was told by you, Father, that I should follow my heart. Why can't I do that now?"

"Separating us because you two are at odds with each other is not fair to us! Why can't you just, let it be?"

Juliet was blushing. "And even if you don't let us be together, the moment we become adults, we're going to marry! When children can see passed their parents wrongful teachings and love one another truly, shows that children have more sense than their elders in this day and age, what will that say to the next generation?"

"So, do you want to be stupid and continue to fight over a misunderstanding?"

"Or accept your mistakes and let us be?"

Mr. Capoluta and Mrs. Monti were speechless, flabbergasted. But slowly turned to each other.

"I'm, sorry, for borrowing that money from your husbands company, Mrs. Monti."

"And I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to your letter, Mr. Capoluta."

The entire hall cheered, and rejoiced.

Feeling good, and miserable, about herself, Teresa turned to Kyouya. "I have to be going, Kyouya. Good night." She left, disappearing into the crowd.

"What? No! Ingrid! This wasn't part of the plan!" Kyouya tried finding Teresa, but it was no use. He ran to Tamaki, whom was standing above the crowd on the stairs. "Tamaki! I lost Ingrid!"

"What?! Where did she go?"

"She was heading for the courtyard."

"Find Mori-senpai, quickly! He doesn't stay tired for very long."

And without a second thought, Kyouya was in search of the usually silent senior. He found him, flirting with a fan at the refreshment bar.

"Mori-senpai, it's no time for you to be flirting! Ingrid is leaving!" Mother grabbed Mori's arm, pulling him away. Mori blew a kiss to his fan, who fainted into the punch. "Find her! She's in the courtyard by now." Kyouya pushed Mori out of the door, and Takashi nodded, and set off in the direction of the courtyard.

He stopped in the middle of the courtyard, no sign of her. "No, she's in the rose garden." He went straight for garden, and sure enough, Teresa was sitting on a bench, staring at a yellow rose in her hand. He quietly snuck up on her, and slid his arms over her shoulders. Her heart was pounding, and she dropped the rose.

"Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to apologize. I wanted it to be in plain sight, but you slipped away before we could catch you."

"Have you been drinking?"

He chuckled, and rested his head on her shoulder. "No, I haven't. What makes you think that?"

"You're acting...weird."

"Do you remember what you told me yesterday?"

"The thing about your ears?"

"Yeah, that. You kept me up all night thinking about it," He leaned close to her ear and whispered "and _strange_ things happen when I'm tired."

"Takashi!" Ingrid jumped up. "What has gotten into you?"

"Don't you like it when I say something? You always blush whenever I speak, like you are now." He smiled.

She shook her head, and a few tears flew from her eyes. "I believe that actions speak louder than words, Takashi! Words are empty things, and maybe that's why I fell for you in the first place, it was stupid of me, I knew in the first place it would probably never happen. Goodnight, Takashi!" Ingrid ran off down the sidewalk, flew open the gate, and tried closing it. Mori was there, grimacing , holding the iron gate open. He looked at the small girl, wiped the tears away and brushed them on his costume, and pulled Teresa into a tight embrace. Her arms hung loose at her sides.

Though he never spoke it, his actions were screaming "I'm sorry."

Aww, now are you glad you waited 4089759 weeks for this chapter? Sorry... Again... Probably lost a couple dozen readers...But whatever! At least, in the end, I kept the ones that really liked it, right? -silence- Right?


	16. In Like a Lamb

I know it's been a while, but I've been taking a break from writing. I was beginning to feel knotted and bleached of color. If that makes sense, at all. Hopefully my little rest helped. -Oh, and by the way, I didn't really read over for any mistakes, so please forgive me if there are any. Thanks-

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

In Like a Lamb...

It was the day before Winter Break, and the Club decided to go out with a memorable time in the Third Unused Music Room. The theme was cowboys and indians, a typical American theme, in which furious battles between oppressed indians and expanding cowboys would fight under a hot, noon sun.

The day of the competition would last from Friday, till Saturday, with fencing as the last event. Currently, it was Friday afternoon _in Japan._ Ingrid figured her flight would land her early in the afternoon of the Friday, enough time for her to get prepared and enjoy her home, for the time being.

"Where's Tere-san? She's more late than usual!" Honey was staring at the door, hugging BunBun. The day's theme was cowboys and Indians, and Ingrid was planned to be an Indian princess.

"Sorry I'm late!" The blonde girl was sounding bubbly as ever. "I had to, _arrange,_ some things." There was a devious spark in her eye, as she grabbed her faux deer skin dress and moccasins ran right into the dressing room.

"Hm, that was weird, what ever happened to 'Oh my stars and graders! I'm so sorry for burdening you all! I should be removed from the gene pool because of my dreadful frail body!'" Kaoru did the best Ingrid voice, fainting into Hikaru's arms. Hikaru was silent and emotionless like Mori. Kaoru blushed. "Oh! Takashi! You're so strong! That sudden gust of wind knocked me off balance!" The two burst laughing.

"Good one, Kaoru!"

Teresa stood there, cocking her head to the side. "Was that supposed to be me?" She pointed to herself.

Before they could respond, guests started showing up at the door.

"Welcome!"

--

After taking a long drink of coffee, Tamaki threw his arm around one of his customers and leaned in close. "My pioneer princess, ride off into the sunset with me, only then, will I be truly happy living under the open, bottomless blue skies, and sleeping in the rolling hills." Tamaki gently took a girl's chin in his hand, approaching her face.

The girl's cheeks turned pink, "Oh Tamaki-kun!"

"I want to ride into the sunset with you, Tamaki-senpai!" Another pleaded.

"Take me with you too!" Another squealed.

"Easy easy, ladies! I'd be honored to take all of you on a wild adventure." He smiled a lovely princely smile. All of the girls swooned.

"Honey-senpai! You're so cute in your cowboy costume!"

The little cowboy was standing with toy guns drawn. "Watch me! Watch me!" Takashi was instantly opposite the little cowboy. Mori was dressed as an indian, with the red face paint and all. He had a bow and arrow drawn.

The two stood, eyes locked, Honey obviously more serious about the stand off than Mori. Honey drew his toy guns first! "PEW PEW!"

Pwang! Went Mori's sucker-cup arrow. It landed on Honey's forehead.

"Hey Takashi! Are you hit?"

Mori felt around his chest, and shook his head.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT!" Honey fell to the ground, his leg twitching.

The girls came rushing to Honey's side, some giggling, some serious. "Oh Honey-senpai! What can we do to help you?"

He instantly perked up. "Cakes! Cakes!" The girls began to laugh as soon as Honey started downing cake slice after cake slice with Bun-Bun at his side. Mori rubbed his eye, and sat down at his station, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hm," he said, looking into the dark liquid, swirling it around in the cup. "Something isn't right." He continued drinking anyways.

--

Soon, the entire Host Club was nearly asleep.

"What's happening, Hikaru?" The twins were playing this sudden sleepiness to their advantage.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but I'll protect you with everything I have." The two embraced each other lovingly, holding each other close.

"Oh Hikaru!"

The girls squealed.

Hikaru leaned in close to Kaoru's ear, "Seriously, what's -yawn- going on?"

Kaoru looked at the ground. "I don't know." He answered.

--

By the time all of the customers left, the Host Club felt drained. They had just changed into school clothes, and were all spread out on couches. Even Kyouya, the no-sleeping-on-the-job sort of guy, was looking most relaxed of them all.

"I'm sooo sleepy!" Honey complained, resting on Mori's lap.

Teresa smiled. "Good, that means it's working!"

"What's working?" Haruhi rubbed her eye, for she had drifted off to sleep.

Ingrid smiled a devious smile, and snapped her fingers. "Nighty night meine kleine Prinzen und Prinzessin!"

Men in uniforms burst through the doors! They had black blindfolds in hand, rushing and shielding the unsuspecting Host Club members, who were too tired to fight back. Even Mori and Honey, the two martial arts specialists, were too drowsy to do anything.

--

But when they did awake, they were on a rather fancy, high end private jet. Tamaki woke up first.

"W-Wha? What happened?"

Ingrid was sipping tea, looking out of a window. "I made sure you guys were coming with me to Germany, that's all."

"What about, -yawn- our parents? Do they know?"

Teresa grinned, Ophelia the Doll sitting in her lap, new and restored. "I've informed that I invited you all on a trip with me."

Tamaki perked up, taking his blindfold off. "What about Haruhi? She doesn't have a passport!"

Teresa grinned that devious, cat-like grin from before. "What you don't know, won't hurt you, right?"

Tick tick tick DING! "YOU SPIKED OUR COFFEE AND SNACKS?!"

At this, the rest of the kidnapee's stirred. Honey and Haruhi let out a huge yawn, while Takashi simply removed his blindfold and opened his eyes. The twins woke up on each others shoulder, and Kyouya had his notebook over his head. They all slipped the black pieces of cloth off of their heads.

"What about spikes?" Haruhi rubbed her eye. "Where are we?"

"It's true Tamaki, I put sedatives in the coffee, and Honey's cakes. But I didn't see any other way to have you guys come with me." She sounded a little sad. "But look on the bright side, you'll see my home and how starkly different it is to Japan! I won't be the crazy German chick who never really left Europe in the first place!" She smiled widely.

The twins were talking amongst themselves, obviously a bit flustered. "How come _we _never thought of that?!"

"Drugging the _entire _group and sneaking them out of the country! It's brilliant!" Kaoru was crying tears of joy.

The two turned their faces to Ingrid with flat expressions. Teresa waved and smiled ear to ear. "I never saw a side of Teresa-senpai before! Just how trustable is she now? What else is she conspiring?"

"It wasn't my idea, it was my sisters. She's good at this kind of stuff." She played with a curl between her fingers. "I would suggest going to sleep again, with all the time changes and stuff."

Promptly, they all did.

--

When the jet landed, it was 3 in the afternoon...again. The Host Club's long nap benefited them greatly, they were awake enough to sight see around beautiful Dresden Germany, where the main porcelain factory was located, owned by Ingrid Dresden's mother and sister.

"Hey Tere-san, did they name they name this place after _you?"_

Teresa giggled. "No silly! My ancestors started making porcelain here, in Dresden, and eventually took up the towns name. But I guess it's a legitimate question though."

The tour of the beautiful Dresden, Germany lasted for about three hours, with Teresa leading the way, quite eagerly. She knew the history of about every building, the historical events that took place there, and who lived or worked there at one point. She later, in the tour, explained that much of the town had been destroyed during World War II, when the Americans thought that Dresden was a major threat, when it really wasn't, and ended up blowing most of it up, including the porcelain factory.

"But enough about history, look at the architecture! Isn't it amazing? Especially in this cathedral, look at all the little attention to detail! It's amazing how much work was put into all of this, and how much time it took too, nearly 400 hundred years! And in Spain, they're _still making _a cathedral! Isn't it cool? Oh oh! And look over here!" They stopped in front of another beautifully crafted building. "Isn't it splendid?"

The twins cocked their heads to the side. "It's, _okay, _a bit too overdone for us."

"WHAT? Overdone? What are you talking about?!"

Haruhi spoke up. "I have to agree, traditional Japanese culture is much more simple that traditional European culture. It can be easier on the eye."

Teresa was slouching, feeling crest-fallen, when Tamaki came to the rescue.

"I totally agree with you, Teresa-senpai! It's all absolutely spectacular!" He smiled, "I should know, I lived in France for most of my life."

Ingrid perked up and grinned. "At least someone understands, oh well! Lets move on."

About an hour later, it began to snow over the half foot already laying on the ground. It was winter after all. Anyways, the short tour of Dresden ended with the group checking into the hotel. All of the luggage was already unpacked, unknowingly, the Host Club actually _had _luggage. The twins shared a room by request, but everyone got their own room. The time was 6:30, and Teresa had something special planned for Haruhi and herself.

"This place is totally over the top," Haruhi looked around the room, and flopped on the soft, warm bed. "The room smells wonderful, the phone had speed dial to almost every restaurant in town, and they even gave me this complimentary towel!" She rubbed her face against it. "Mm, soft."

There was a knock at her door. "Haruhi! I'm going down to the spa-"

"Spa?"

"-and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Haruhi thought it over. This whole idea of kidnapping her into this trip was making her a bit apprehensive. She really wanted to stay home and study over break, not go on extravagant trips to Europe and waste the day away in cafe's. "I don't know, this whole trip already seems a bit much for me to handle as it is. Did you at least pack my school books?"

"Of course not silly! A vacation is for relaxing, letting loose, that sort of stuff." Ingrid blushed slightly "You seem uptight sometimes, so I thought that it was a good idea to bring you along. I don't mean it in a mean way! Don't get me wrong."

"I know that your intentions are good, Teresa-senpai, and I _suppose _that I'll go to the spa with you. Just, we can't stay for very long, alright?"

Teresa jumped, throwing her arms in the air. "Yeah! I'll wait for you out here."

So Haruhi slipped into a robe and slippers, neatly placed in her bathroom, and followed Ingrid downstairs.

When the spa-ing began, Haruhi was rather alarmed. First came manicures and pedicures in warm massage chairs and with soapy water at their feet and warm oils, or something, soaking their hands. Aroma candles, along with incense, were lit all about the room. The two had their own room in fact.

"Should it feel like this?" Haruhi, being the humble girl she is, had never had time or money to spoil herself. It was always keeping the house clean and making dinner for dad and herself.

"Yeah." Ingrid was half asleep, in bliss.

"Are they supposed to light so many candles? A fire could start!"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't this worry you?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi's eyebrow was twitching "Are you even paying attention?"

Teresa slouched in her chair a bit more, with her eyes half closed. "Yeaaah. Don't worry about it, Haruhi, you came here to forget about your worries."

"But how can I forget about worries when there's so much to worry about? How is my dad going to eat? He can't cook!"

"I instructed one of our chefs to cater to him."

"What about me house? It'll be a mess!"

"Not if your dad has any self control."

"And my school work?" Haruhi sat forward in her seat, rather stiff. "I have to keep my grades up or else I can't go to Ouran anymore!"

"All work and no play makes Haruhi a dull...high school student." Ingrid took a deep breath in, and sighed with content. "Just relax, the ladies should be in here any minute to give us the actual treatment."

And they were. The ladies entered the room a minute later with lotions and more oils. The two of them worked from the down up, massaging feet and painting toenails. Though Haruhi didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying it all very, very much. She had never felt this relaxed in all her life, and tense muscles began to loosen. Lastly, came the hands and fingernails. They too, were massaged and painted.

"Oh my, your hands are rather tense, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said, half asleep.

--

"DAUGHTER! Where is my daughter?!" Tamaki was frantically checking Haruhi's room, searching under every blanket, table, couch, anything. "This is her room, right? It has to be! Her luggage is all in here!" He opened all of the drawers, and threw open the closet doors. Tamaki rushed out of Haruhi's room and started pounding on Kyouya's door. "Mommy! Our daughter is missing!" No answer. "Don't tell me you left too!" Tamaki slid down the door, rivers of fake tears running down his face. Kyouya opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the lump on the ground that was Tamaki.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki jumped up, grabbing Kyouya's shoulders. "I can't find Haruhi!"

"Is Ingrid gone too?"

"Umm, I didn't check."

"If they're both gone, then they might have gone shopping in town."

"Then we'll go looking for them in town! Get everyone else ready for departure!"

--

So the pack handsome boys were frantically running through the falling snow, searching for Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Where are you?"

"If you're so worried-"

"Why don't you just call the police?" The twins asked.

"I don't speak German!"

They turned to Kyouya. "Don't you know some German?" They asked in unison.

He adjusted his glasses. "I don't know how to report missing people."

"Then we'll do the commoner way of finding people! Screaming their name for hours on end!" Tamaki led the way, running down the street calling for Haruhi. The group was left in the dust, staring at the wandering prince.

"What do we do now? Haru-chan is most likely still at the hotel." Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"I guess we go to the hotel." They turned to leave, until Tamaki ran in front of them.

"Where are you guys going? Don't you care about Haruhi or Teresa-senpai? They could be lost in the snow!"

"Dude, did you even pay attention at all?" Kaoru, or Hikaru, Tamaki didn't know which, threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, Teresa-senpai knew this place better than the back of her hand." The other twin added, throwing his arm around Tamaki's shoulder.

"I guess you guys are right, we should leave Haruhi to do girly stuff." He sighed, then flashed puppy eyes at all the members. He whimpered.

"I guess we can try and find her." The twins said at the same time.

Puppy eyes and little whimper.

"I suppose so." Kyouya rubbed the back of his head, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"Let's go then!" Honey cheered, leading Mori onward. The group followed.

After an hour of 'searching', in the form of shopping, they hadn't seen sight of the two girls. With their noses' getting red, and their bones beginning to chill, they decided to stop into a cafe for a nice cup of hot chocolate or something of the like. There were also nice pastries on display at the front counter, so they all bought one thing. This was especially hard for Honey, who wished to buy everything, but narrowed it down to a slice uber rich chocolate cake. They received their hot chocolate, coffee, and sweets, pushed together two four people tables, and sat down. Honey dug into his cake like no tomorrow.

"It's so yummy!" He exclaimed.

"The hot chocolate isn't half bad either." Kaoru said. The rest of the Club could tell it was Kaoru from his pink mittens, and Hikaru's blue mittens.

"Same goes for the coffee, at least for commoner coffee."

Tamaki leaned back and sighed a refreshed sigh. "I missed Europe." He then turned his attention to the outside, watching the snow fall. He suddenly sat straight up in his chair.

"What is it, Tama-chan?" Honey asked with Mori wiped some chocolate from Honey's face.

"Sh, destiny has dealt me a winning hand."

A beautiful girl adorned in a long fur coat, a muff around her hands, and a woolen hat stepped through. She had long brown, wavy hair, and deep blue eyes. She walked passed the group of boys and sat down in the corner.

"The usual, Mary."

"Yes, Ms. Dresden." The girl behind the counter fidgeted a little behind the counter.

The Ms. Dresden was taking her coat off, and Tamaki took it from her and draped it on the back of the chair. Just as she was about to pull out her chair, Tamaki pulled it out for her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tamaki Suou, and I believe destiny brought us together." He sat opposite her, and flashed an alluring smile.

"Oh really?" Her voice was colder than the falling snow and her tone could cut through ice. "I would have to disagree with destiny. Get out of my sights." She waved a hand at him.

Tamaki grabbed that hand, and laid a gently kiss on the soft, warm skin. "Such harsh words from such a beautiful lady."

"Why are you even here, Tamaki Suou." She jolted her hand away from his hand.

"Because I feel as though I know you, would you mind bestowing me with your name?"

The rest of the Host Club was certainly sure Tamaki was an idiot. "Do you think he realizes it's Ophelia-san?" The twins asked.

Kyouya made a 'tsk' noise. "Of course not, it's Tamaki!" The Vice President stood up, stormed over the Tamaki, and took his ear. "C'mon Tamaki!"

"Wait! I have a meeting with destiny! I know your sister!"

The emotionless Ophelia suddenly showed interest. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister, Ingrid Teresa Dresden, she's our friend!"

Ophelia stood, rather angry. The girl behind the counter tentatively approached Ophelia with a platter of shortbread cookies and a cup of hot tea.

"Um, Ms. Dresden? I have your order."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped. "Tell me Tamaki, are you just pulling my leg? Or are you telling the truth?" The seemingly fragile woman took Tamaki's collar ruffly. "My little sister means everything to me, and if you are just some asshole looking for kicks, I'd suggest you leave the country."

Tamaki swatted Kyouya's hand away from his ear. "I assure you, your little sister and I are friends. Ask anyone here, they know her too."

Ophelia looked closer at the throng of foreign boys. There were devilish looking twins, a silent, dark haired boy with a little blonde boy at his side, then there was the other dark haired kid. But one was missing, the gender confused girl with huge Bambi eyes.

"Okay, I guess you guys check out, but where is my sister? She hangs out with you guys, no?"

Honey nodded. "A-huh! She's at the hotel right now with Haruhi, Opheli-chan!"

Ophelia sat down, and turned to the not so surprised waitress. "I'll take that now." The cookies and tea were set in front of her. "Aren't you guys coming over? I need to talk with everyone of you." They all obeyed like dogs, obediently dropping whatever they were doing and sat around Ophelias table. She was a very imposing figure, despite her gentle exterior. "Not at once, wait your turn."

Kyouya was first, and almost sat down when Ophelia stopped him. "No, nobody sits in that chair."

"Why?"

"Don't ask any questions, just sit somewhere else." Ophelia narrowed her eyes. "Anyways, have you all been keeping my sister safe?"

"She's become rather independent really since the first time we met her. Less skittish too, especially around loud noises." Kyouya assessed, whipping out his chart.

"Really? You must be Kyouya Ootori, right?"

Mommy smiled. "Yes, I am."

"So, I heard you like my sister. Care to elaborate?" Ophelia's Ice Queen voice returned.

Kyouya's smile was wiped clean off his face.

"It's obvious Kyouya-senpai has some feelings for Teresa-senpai." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"I can't lie, I think I might love her, but I'm not sure. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way."

"Why are you so sure?"

"She wears her emotions on her sleeve, but you should know that by now. I think I intimidate her to an extent."

"Trust me, I'm exactly like my mother. Nothing intimidates her anymore."

He gave a deceitful grin "Alright, then it must be the fact that Ingrid and Mori-senpai have been going on mini-dates."

"I'm done talking to you, bring out this Mari kid." Ophelia took a sip of tea and shooed Kyouya away. She remember the conversation she had with Ingrid a while ago, when she called her at 3 in the morning, something of a tall, strong looking silent dude who broke her heart. Takashi sat down in the correct chair. "You're that one kid, Mari?"

"Mori." He said in his deep voice.

"Right, now what is this business of dates?"

"There is none."

"Oh? Then what do I hear of mini-dates?"

"Fencing."

"And I'm supposed to believe nothing went on?"

Mori nodded, giving Ophelia a stone cold stare. The two had a bit of a staring fight, until Ophelia blinked several.

"Okay, I believe you, next please."

--

Haruhi walked away from the spa room with a new sense of being. Her tight muscles were loosened, her aching joints were soothed, and overall, she felt renewed and content.

"I am so glad you took me with you, Teresa-senpai." The girls were walking back to their rooms, stalling.

"I'm glad you liked it! Plus, I always like to relax before a big event like tomorrow, the first round starts at 14:30 sharp." (FYI- 14:30 is 2:30)

"Who are you going against? Do you know?"

Ingrid shook her head. "No, not until I get there. I just hope I don't get blow away so soon." She wrung her hands.

"I'm sure you'll last more than one round. Just how many rounds are there anyways?" The two were approaching their rooms.

"There are 12 rounds for each division, men and women. The winners from both divisions face each other in a friendly match that doesn't count as anything, really."

"Then why do they go against each other?"

"For fun, really. It's optional too, so not many people do it."

"Ah, I see." Haruhi turned, unlocked her door, to come home to all things thrown on the floor, over turned waste baskets, untidy bed sheets, and the like. Her head drooped and she let out a heavy sigh. "I guess things never really change, huh?"

--

It was around 6 when the boys came back. Tamaki knocked on Haruhi's door, making sure if she was there. And she was, furious. The two engaged in a Father/Daughter argument, while the rest of the group lied down for a nap. A nap that soon carried out into the morning. The jet lag was finally getting to them. When they did wake up, it was around 8 in the morning. All of the Host Club was ravenous, soon calling room service.

After breakfast, everyone pretty much dispersed, but right as Ingrid was about to walk out the door, Kyouya gently took her arm.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but, would you go on a date with me?"


	17. And Out Like Slightly Braver Lamb

Hola everyone! Yeah, didn't re-read this chapter again. I ask for forgiveness in advance. A majority of this chapter was written at 3 in the morning. OH! Before I forget, I WAS GIVEN A C2! I was very happy with this news, and I wish to thank the person who nominated me/chose me for a c2. (I'm not quite sure how the system works...still...-phails-).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

And Out Like a Slightly Braver Lamb

Ingrid thought it over for a moment, slightly thrown off. "Um, alright! Where should we go?"

Kyouya's heart flipped as he smiled in a way only Kyouya could smile. "How about to lunch?"

"Should we go now?"

Kyouya quickly composed himself. "Yes, if that is alright."

Ingrid smiled. "You can let go of my arm now."

"Oh! Sorry." He placed that hand in his pocket.

"I know a good place for lunch downtown. We can go ice skating if you want, seeing as how we just got done with breakfast." Teresa led the Vice President through the slightly crowded winter streets of Dresden.

"So how do you like it here?" She asked with sincerity.

"It's cold-"

"Because it's winter!"

He chuckled. "I know. But when it's cold in Japan, the air isn't as crisp. Here, I feel the sharpness of the air."

She shrugged. "I suppose. But, I mean, would you want to live here? Would you come back again if you had the chance? It's really nice in the spring, especially with all the outdoor cafe's and all."

"I would come back, but I don't know if I'd want to stay here. It's not like Japan at all, I guess I would get homesick." He paused and scratched an itch on his neck. "I've been to outdoor cafe's, and they really are nice."

They passed an old concert hall that was currently under construction. The two of them walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Until Ingrid spoke up. "Kyouya, what do you think of Mori?"

Caught slightly off balance, he didn't speak for a moment, contemplating what to say, not to offend Teresa.

"Kyouya?"

"I heard you. I'm just thinking."

She looked at him, "You do that a lot. Why not just let the first thing you think come out of your mouth?"

"Because, Tamaki does that, and I don't want to be like Tamaki in any sort of way."

"Why don't you want to be like him? He's so honest...Wait, no, _most _of the time he's honest."

They both laughed. "But back to your first question, I know there is more to Mori-senpai than meets the eye. He just hides it very well." He looked up, seemingly deep in thought. "Definitely, there is more to him than we see, we just don't know what. Even though he pulls in the least amount of customers, he still pulls them to him."

"Hm, I'd have to agree. And my second question, why don't you say what you think? I do that, and it seems to do me good."

He looked at her, adjusting his glasses. "If you say the wrong thing, you can cause a lot of unrest. It's happened before in just about every way of life, politics, is a main one."

"I guess, I never thought of it like that."

"Business too. If you say what you really think, then you just might get fired."

Ingrid stopped and looked at Kyouya, and Kyouya at she. "So do you not say what you think? Is what you say a condensed form of your thoughts?" Her eyebrows were pointing up, and a slight frown was hanging on her mouth.

"I'm going to say what I think right now; yes, it is condensed. But it's not always a bad thing for things to be condensed."

Her face brightened up. "Like lemonade!"

He laughed. "Sure, like lemonade."

She turned away, and continued walking. "It's alright, I truly think actions speak louder than words anyways."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you realize I'm not as naive as I look; I understand people lie in their thoughts and words. But you can't lie with your eyes, face, hands, anything physical." It began to snow softly again, this time the snow coming down in clumps.

"But people kiss and make up without meaning it all the time."

She was silent for a moment. "I know. But there's a certain aspect in reading a persons actions too. You might see a man run errands for a beautiful woman, just to ogle at her more natural aspects. It's her decision, whether she realizes it or not, to let him take advantage of her or make him leave." She pointed to her head. "I've thought about this stuff, Kyouya." She smiled, then looked ahead. "Oh oh! Come on! There's an old carrousel that we can ride! It's really neat." She grabbed his hand and ran forward.

Kyouya thought back to the day they met, in that humid, summer forest. The girl who was half-comprehensible, crying like a baby at the slightest noise, to this young woman who was dragging him around, confident and slightly braver than before. There was a definite change in her since the beginning of the year, she didn't deteriorate at loud noises half as much as she did today. And more so now, her pale, fragile face was becoming flushed with color.

"Here! Isn't it marvelous?" Sure enough, the carrousel was very impressive. The music was clear, un-aged at all, and rather loud. The animals you could ride would move too, and it wasn't just horses, there were birds that moved up and down and flapped its wings, a shiny black beetle, a sea horse, a boat, a blimp, and all sorts of wacky contraptions. "I guess you could call it a great example of German engineering, huh?" She almost had to speak over the music.

Kyouya looked at her, and chuckled, a clump of snow landed on her nose. "Yeah, it's great alright." The two were locked in a solid gaze, as the snow fell about them.

--

Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki were walking around together. While Mori and Honey went off and did, what ever those two did.

"I hate the cold, it's so uncomfortable." Haruhi grimaced, rubbing her arms.

"Then take my coat then, Haruhi!" Tamaki threw his coat around Haruhi.

"Take _my _coat, I don't need it anyways." Hikaru whisked Tamaki's coat off of Haruhi's shoulders and draped his over her. Tamaki felt defeated, retrieving his coat from a pile of snow.

Harhui expression was annoyed, "I never said I was cold, I just said it was uncomfortable." Haruhi handed the coat back to Hikaru, and now it was Hikaru's turn to feel defeated. Tamaki started walking high and mighty, his lips curved into a smile. The four of them continued looking around, stopping here and there to window shop. Tamaki kept insisting to buy Haruhi something, but every time she refused, sometimes not so politely.

Soon, the four grew bored, seeing as how they didn't really know what to do. Until Tamaki proposed an idea.

"I got it! Whom ever finds something for us to do, gets to sit next to Haruhi in Teresa-senpai's competition!"

Sparks flew between Hikaru and Tamaki, and before Haruhi had time to protest, the two rivals bolted down the street. Tamaki going left, Hikaru going right.

"Right, lets just wait for them here." Kaoru led Haruhi to a bench to sit.

There was an awkward silence between the two, people bustled by and cars that looked like they were spat out from a child toy box whizzed down the street.

Haruhi finally broke the ice. "So Kaoru, how do you feel about Hikaru in his current state?"

"What do you mean 'current state'?"

"I mean, it's obvious he has a thing for me, won't that mean he won't have time for you?" She looked at him.

"Yes, it does. But, I think the separation would be good for us, I suppose." He grinned, "Like I've stated before, it's not healthy to infatuate yourself with one person, wouldn't you say?"

Haruhi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

--

'I gotta find something Daughter would like on her German experience!' Tamaki was determined to win this self composed competition. 'She doesn't like sweets, which pretty much rules out most everything. She doesn't want to shop, and I don't know her measurements either! So clothes are out of the question. What about a pet? No, I don't think her apartment allows pets. Errg! Why can't Haruhi ever want anything for herself?!' Tamaki stopped and looked around. He spotted a bookstore across the street. "That's it! She can cook for her dad!" He thought a moment. "No, it's all in German." Tamaki, feeling defeated, slouched his shoulders and trudged around town, shuffling his feet. He almost completely gave up, when then he saw it. "I know! The skating rink!"

--

Hikaru wasn't doing a good job of coming up with ideas. He ruled out books, shopping, food, sight-seeing, and just about everything else in the book.

"Jeez, Haruhi is just a bit too low maintenance, isn't-" He arrived in the middle of an angora, with a carrousel in the middle of it. A very impressive carrousel, in fact. It had catchy music, shiny animals, everything. But the carrousel didn't interest Hikaru, it was the people standing in front of it. Ingrid and Kyouya, in fact. Not only were they together, but holding hands! In a matter of seconds, a devious smile spread across Hikaru's face. It was unanimous in his mind; this lovely little scene was much more important than some stupid competition. With this information, he headed to Haruhi and his brother.

--

In about 15 minutes, the four were reunited. Surprisingly, Tamaki didn't get lost, and was able to find his way back alright.

"Haruhi! I have the solution to your boredom! We can go to!" He put on his most dramatic, loud, and slightly sing-songy voice "THE ICE RINK!"

They sat in silence, awaiting Haruhi's response. She simply turned her head to Hikaru. "Got anything better?"

Tamaki was crushed, sitting in a ball, cultivating mushrooms.

"Nope, I didn't find anything. Not at all." He flashed his devious grin at his brother, Kaoru understood that Hikaru had unearthed something.

"Then I won?" Tamaki suddenly re-appeared, covered in cute little mushrooms.

"Yeah, I suppose." Haruhi blushed, slightly smiling.

--

So the gang headed for the rink, which wasn't too far away. When they arrived, Mori and Honey were already skating, well, Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders. The four joined the two, and soon the other two joined the six.

"We won't be able to have lunch together, but this is just as fun! Is that alright with you?" Teresa said to Kyouya, holding his arm.

He nodded. "It's alright. We have time though, right?"

"Yeah, it's only 11. We can have lunch together at 12, head back to the hotel at 13, leave at 13:30, and make it by 14:00." She grinned ear to ear. "I hope it'll all work out."

Thus, commenced the skating. Haruhi had more fun than expected, except when Tamaki followed her, making sure his daughter didn't fall and hurt herself. Honey was skating by himself now, but Mori didn't leave his side still. Teresa was having the most fun of anyone, gliding in circles like it was going out of style. But by chance, she slipped over her own feet, going face first into the ice! Instead of a face full of pain, she was stopped by Mori's strong hand.

"Thank you, Mori." She straightened up, smiling at the towering senior.

"Ah." He then moved on.

--

Ice skating lasted longer than expected, about half an hour, so lunch would be saved for later.

"What's wrong with a half and hour lunch, Tere-san?" They were all headed home.

"I'm just not used to a quick lunch, I'm used to spending a good hour enjoying my food. That's why I can't stand fast food restaurants." She shivered.

The walk home became colder and colder, until not anyone could feel their faces, fingers, or toes; so the rest of the way home was fast. When they did reach the hotel, they were greeted by a warm blast of air. They all defrosted with content expressions on their faces.

"Hey Teresa-senpai, why don't we stay at your mom's house? I'm sure it's nicer there." Tamaki asked, rubbing his hands together fiercely.

"I want to make it a surprise for my sister, and mother. They both don't know I'm here yet." She smiled. "But I really should get dressed now, be back in a bit!" She ran upstairs in a flash.

"That's a perfectly good excuse! Of course they don't know! How silly of me by even asking it!" Tamaki had a naive expression on his face, still rubbing his hands. The rest of the group looked at him in silence, suspecting him to crack any moment. "Okay okay! I must confess; I made a deal with Ophelia!"

"We're not surprised." The Host Club said in unison.

"And that deal was as long as Ophelia showed up to the competition, she'd get to see Teresa-senpai. But now I'm not so sure this plan of surprising Teresa-senpai is going to work out like I had planned it!" He was rubbing his hands together faster and faster, smoke started appearing between his hands.

"We just make sure Ingrid doesn't get to a phone, that's all."

"What about her servants?! She could tell them to go and give the good news!" Tamaki's hands burst into flame! He stared waving his hands all over the place, trying to cool them down.

"It's just a matter of keeping her occupied until the start of the competition I guess." Kyouya seemed to have it together, like always. "She should be coming down any moment."

3, 2, 1.

"Let's go guys!" Teresa's hair was pulled back into a tight bun. It was strange to see her hair up, but her blonde hair was still as pretty. She was wearing a long coat, with her uniform beneath it, with her helmet in her bag. "Are we ready? I've called a limo."

"Yeah, I think we are." Kyouya smiled, leading the group outside. Just as they opened the door to the outside, the limo pulled up. They all entered to a comfy, 70 degree cabin. Hikaru sat next to Ingrid, with Kaoru in his place next to Haruhi.

"Hello Teresa-senpai." A devilish grin was spread across his face. "Nervous?"

Teresa smiled widely, and shook her head. "Yeah, I am." She twiddled her thumbs together. "This is my first time doing something like this." Her cheeks turned rosie.

"Understandable, don't you think you want to practice with Mori-senpai first?" He narrowed his eyes, that wicked grin only growing larger. "Or should you have a bit to eat with Kyouya-senpai?"

Ingrid put a hand to her gurgling stomach. "Well, I am kind of hungry..."

Hikaru grunted in frustration. "That's not what I meant!"

"How could you have meant anything else?" She looked at him with those large, grey eyes, an obvious innocence in her voice and expression.

"I mean, Teresa-senpai-"

"Just call me Teresa."

"Okay, Teresa, I saw you holding hands with Kyouya-senpai at the carrousel."

She glanced downward, silent.

"Does that mean you don't like Mori-senpai anymore?"

"No! It's not like that at all." She went to grab a strand of curl, but ended up pinching the leather seat behind her. "You see, my hand was freezing!"

Hikaru sat back, resting his head on his crossed arms. "A likely story. You like Kyouya-senpai!"

Again, Ingrid was silent, cracking her long fingers. "What do you want, Hikaru?"

"I want you to kiss Kyouya-senpai, in front of Mori-senpai."

Teresa pinched Hikaru's neck. "I will do no such thing. Not ever!"

"If you don't, I'll tell him myself that you two went on a date together. So either way, you'll hurt Mori-senpai."

Teresa started twisting her fingers every which way, bending them ways they're not supposed to bend. "Why are you blackmailing me?"

"Mori-senpai is always so silent, so flat. I want to get a reaction out of him, something to show he's human, a little bit."

"But you'll be hurting me too! Do you really think I'd _enjoy_ crushing my-"

"Love interest?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes, still grinning like a dickens.

For a third time, Teresa was silenced, but a flame burst in her, deep within her heart, a flame that was never lit before. Feeble, princess-in-distress Ingrid was long gone. The new Ingrid could protect someone, fend for herself for a change. "No. I'm not going to let you do anything to Mori, for a change, _I'll _be the one protecting someone."


	18. Reunited And It Feels So Good

So, the limo pulled up to the place of competition, and all of the members filed out. Teresa's worried expression melted away into a happy, carefree expression. Kaoru joined up with his brother.

"So what did you two talk about in there?"

"Nothing special, just, keep an eye her, won't you?"

"Sure."

The entire gang entered the building, and Teresa veered to the right. "I'll go put my stuff away."

"Will you be in your seat?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I won't see you guys until I get out there." She turned and briskly walked down the hallway. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, and they both nodded. They followed her, ducking behind people or conveniently placed plants when Ingrid stopped or turned around. She was approaching the locker room, and a man in black stood at the door. Ingrid told him something in German, they were out of ear shot. Teresa showed him a slip of paper, he read it, and nodded. Teresa then turned to Hikaru's position, he was hiding behind a large plant. She winked and thumbs up him, and walked inside.

--

The twins looked at each other in concern, what was she planning? Did she really see Hikaru, or mistook him for another person shuffling by?

They were walking to their seats, arm in arm. "I don't know how she's going to keep me away from Mori-senpai. She can only separate us, but that won't really work. What do you think?"

"I think she's going to fail." Kaoru smirked. "There's no way she can keep us from telling Mori-senpai anything as long as she's down in the arena thing."

Hikaru gripped his brothers hand. "I hope your right. I really want to squeeze _something_ out of Mori-senpai." The twins found their seats, with the help of two guards.

"You, here." The burliest pointed to Hikaru, then pointed to a chair next to Honey. The little senior brightened up and smiled gleefully.

"Isn't this great? We can see Tere-san in action now!"

"Yeah, it's just _great_." Hikaru plopped his butt down on the hard plastic chair. Kaoru was escorted to the other end of gorgeous boys, next to Tamaki.

"Non, stop. That seat is for Ophelia-san."

"She's not even here!"

"She will be, I know she will."

Kaoru sighed and sat in the seat next to Ophelia's seat.

"Just let me know if it gets too violent for you, Haruhi!" Tamaki whispered to the girl.

"It's fencing. Get a grip, senpai."

--

The first round was boring. Nothing really exciting happened, except for the fact Ingrid didn't even have to do anything because everyone sucked so bad.

Second round was when she went up against another person. She won quickly, much to the surprise of the commentators. Or at least, they sounded surprised. Nobody had clue as to what was going on. Except for Kyouya, maybe, he caught bits and pieces and translate to the rest of the group. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other every so often, Hikaru even tried leaning switching seats with Honey, just to get next to Takashi, but Honey refused, and the guard always sat him back down.

"Why don't you let me move?"

"Miss Dresden said to keep you from moving." He smirked, and crossed his arms.

"In that case," Hikaru smiled devilishly, "HEY MORI-SENPAI-"

There was a loud cheering from the crowd, for Ingrid had won her next match again. After that, everyone was glued to Teresa, only Tamaki kept his eyes glued to the door several times, waiting for Ophelia.

"MORI-SENAPI, TERESA-SENPAI-"

"Shh Hika-chan!" Honey put a finger to his pouted lips. "Things are getting serious!"

"But she's not even up!"

"It's still rude to ruin their concentration."

Clang clash! The ping's and clings of rapiers filled the arena. When one challenger was defeated, the crowd would cheer. But there was one contestant, Georgette Fritag, who seemed to silence the crowd whenever she entered, even when she won, nobody would cheer.

"What's her problem?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

"I might be wrong, but Georgette was in this competition last year, and won because her last opponent forfeited at the last moment by not showing. She was locked in the bathroom, for over 5 hours." Kyouya lifted his face to the ceiling, resting his hand on his chin. "From what I gather, Georgette has never really ever played fair at all."

Haruhi gulped, and looked at Georgette laughing with her assistant. "I hope she just doesn't snap Teresa-senpai in two."

--

"MORI-"

"Sh."

"SENPAI-"

"Sh!"

"TERESA-SENPAI-"

"Quiet Hika-chan! Tere-san is up now!"

Then entire Host Club was fixed on Ingrid, except Tamaki.

"You still think she's coming?" Haruhi asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Ophelia-san, loves her sister more than anything. I think she'd take a chance in coming her to see if she really is here, in Germany."

"Whatever you think, senpai."

"Oh daughter! Why must you be so glum?"

"Because it's the truth; Ophelia-san isn't coming."

He leaned over and threw his arms around her shoulders. "Who taught you to think this way? MY daughter would never be so, gloomy!"

-Inner Mind Theater-

"Papa! I picked these flowers for you! Isn't it a lovely day? So sunny and happy!" Haruhi was radiant, smiling the whole way.

"Yes my darling daughter! It is a brilliant day! Why don't we go into the city for ice cream?"

"Yeah yeah! Ice cream! I love ice cream, especially with you, Papa!" Haruhi took Tamaki hand and they walked down the road together.

-End-

Tamaki face was still clouded over, dreamy even. Haruhi looked fairly annoyed, but snapped back.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "What happened to Teresa-senpai?"

"She was penalized. I guess she can't play pirates anymore. Boo hoo. Whatever shall we do?" Kaoru said rather lazily, he wasn't enjoying himself at all.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi scolded, but quickly turned her attention to the arena. "I didn't even see what went wrong!" Haruhi complained again, shooing Tamaki away from her.

'I neglected to explain rules, didn't I?' Mori thought to himself. 'I guess all I taught her was how to fence, not the rules.'

Ingrid was talking to one of the judges, determined to change her penalty. They argued for maybe a minute, before they looked back at the tape. The judges eyes flicked up to Teresa, then back at the tape. He grudgingly called the announcer, apparently to change it back. The crowd cheered when they learned she was still in the running.

"Hey Mori-senpai-"

"Sh!" It had become a game to Honey, he was now laughing.

"Mori-senpai hey-"

"Shush Hika-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Teresa-senpai went out with-"

"Wait, what?!"

"Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru smiled mischievously, leaning back in his chair feeling satisfied. He glanced at Mori, waiting for a reaction.

Takashi looked a little surprised at first, but only looked away from Hikaru and looked at Ingrid. 'Who do you want, Ingrid? I know I broke things off before, but is it you now? You're very confusing. Very confusing.'

"So? How do you _feel_, Mori-senpai?"

Mori shrugged. "She's in the finals."

"Wha-?!" Everyone looked to the score board, and sure enough, Teresa only had to face two people before winning.

And yet, there was no sign of Ophelia.

--

It was the last match, which apparently needed half an hour to prepare. Mori got up, and attempted to walk out of the isle. The guard stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mori gave the man a near heart attack just by his ice cold glare. The guard stepped aside like a timid lamb. Immediately, Takashi headed downstairs into the lower levels, through the men's locker room, and into the arena. "Teresa."

Ingrid looked shocked, standing up and walking over to the silent senior. "Takashi, what are you doing here?"

"You need to leave, this area are for participants and their trainers only."

"He's my coach." Teresa quickly replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Georgette-"

"I know, she doesn't play fair, I'll be-"

"Here with you."

Ingrid shook her head and blinked a few times. "Come again?"

"I stay, Georgette stays away." He grinned, which made Teresa flash the biggest smile, she felt like a fool. She shrugged and sat down, and as promised, Mori sat beside her.

--

About a minute before Ingrid was supposed to go on, Ophelia finally arrived.

"What made you decide to come?"

"I didn't decide, my mother did. I never wanted to come. So you had better relish any time I'm wasting with you." She rested her cheek on her hand, rather bored. "You don't realize how much I hate you right now."

"Oh, but you won't soon enough!"

"Tamaki-" Kyouya leaned into his friends ear.

"Not now," he whispered. "I promise you, that your little sister will be on that mat in any moment! Yup! Teresa-"

"If she doesn't show, I'm going to press this button." She pulled out a little square box with a little red button. "If I don't see her in the next 3 minutes, I'll press it, and you'll be charged with kidnapping."

"What?! How?"

"Ever since the first time I was kidnaped, my father gave me this beacon. It tracks where ever I am, and will go off whenever I want. Don't please me, and it'll be your asses thrown in jail."

Tamaki gulped, and focused in on the arena. The two masked challengers took the stage, unable to distinguish between the two. The entire Club gulped. Teresa and Georgette were at it for a minute before taking a rest.

"2 minutes."

"Please Teresa-senpai!" They chimed.

It was a close match, but they had to stop again, this time longer.

"You all have 30 seconds, spend them wisely." She snickered, still resting her cheek on her hand.

Ingrid and Georgette went at it again, still evenly matched.

"Ha ha, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2," The crowd cheered! Teresa had pinned Georgette in the heart! Teresa threw off her helmet and looked around with a huge smile on her face. Ophelia's cold expression melted right off her face. Her eyes widened, making her deep blue eyes sparkle. Her muscles relaxed, and her heart began to pound. "BIRDIE!!" She squealed! Ophelia then began using the heads of people below her as stepping stones, running on a short sea of people. "Ingrid! Ingrid!" Ophelia chanted, outstretching her arms. And as the last unfortunate soul in her way, the judges head was used as a platform to jump off into the arena. "Ingrid!" She tackled her sister in a tight embrace.

"Ophelia! You're here!"

"Birdie! I missed you so much!"

"Ophelia!" There was an expression of pure bliss on Teresa's face, an expression never seen before. For a while, the two rolled around on the floor, hugging and laughing, and crying tears of joy, until the overhead speaker came on and asked them something in German. Kyouya laughed.

"What did they say?" Haruhi asked.

"Something like they should get out of the arena, they have all the time in the world to do this at home."

Haruhi looked at Ophelia, who had gotten up, and boisterously flicked the announcer off, and continued reveling in her sisters presence. Tamaki was nearly crying with them.

"Tama-chan! What's wrong?" Honey leaped onto Tamaki's lap.

"It's nothing, Honey-senpai! It's just that those two love each other so much! I regret being an only child, I wish I could have a relationship like that with someone else! I mean, -sniff- look at those two! They absolutely are infatuated with each other!" He blew his nose, sending Honey flying off his lap. "The Dresden children show so much love and care for each other! -Sniff- If only we could all love each other like that!"

Haruhi sweat dropped, and sighed. "I can't believe this guy."


	19. Untitled

Phew! I wrote like, three chapters into one document. This is, the last installment, and I hope you enjoyed my story. I am 90 sure that I will write and Epilogue, it won't be anything too lengthy, maybe a couple pages. I'm not sure. If you really want to see an Epilogue, drop me a message or review. Again, I thank all of you for reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

-Untitled-

After the flashy reunion of Ophelia and Ingrid, they were nearly inseparable. Literally. They couldn't stop touching each other, wether it be holding hands, linking arms, arms around waists, griping each other, or even simply touching feet, they never were too far away from each other. Ingrid didn't even stay for the award ceremony after the competition, she went out and had a party with her sister at some chic nightclub all night.

And how did the Club feel about this? They were perfectly fine with it, according to Tamaki. The King thought it would only be appropriate that Ingrid and Ophelia have some quality time together, though he secretly wanted to go dancing with Ophelia as well as most of the rest of the Club. Except Haruhi of course, she was just ready to go home.

At around 2 in the morning, Teresa stumbled up to her room, giggling and laughing all the way with Ophelia. Ophelia didn't stay with Teresa, only helped her to her room, something about making sure Ingrid didn't fall down the stairs. Ophelia left, calling a taxi to their estate. Ingrid realized she didn't have her key, and in her drunken state, thought that Mori had it. She knocked at his door.

"Takashi!" She hiccuped. "Let me it!" She giggled into the back of her hand. The door slowly opened, Takashi still had his eyes closed. He let out a low grumble, and murmured "Mitsukuni?" Through his blurred vision, he thought he saw little flowers floating around her head.

Her speech was slurred, "No silly! Teresa! Do you have my key?" Ingrid stumbled into his room.

"Are you drunk?" Takashi scratched and itch on his chest, eyes still closed.

"No!" She flopped into a chair, then laughed. "Y-Yeah. I am. Could I crash here tonight?" She hiccuped again. Takashi sweatdropped, but sat down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you have my key?"

"No," He stared at her. He wasn't too happy that Teresa was this drunk, but things were different to her. If getting buzzed at 17 was an okay thing, then he wasn't going to object.

"What did I -hiccup- do, to get a stare like that?" She smiled devilishly, leaning in to Mori. "Do you like me?"

Mori raised an eyebrow, and sighed. Ingrid sat next to him on the bed, snuggling up to him. "Aw c'mon, Mori, loosen up."

Takashi flashed a very surprised expression, looking at her. Teresa had a content express on her face, snuggling next to his arm. She was so little compared to him. She looked up suddenly, a seductive look on her face.

She said softly, "C'mon Takashi, I know you like me. Love me," She kept her devilish smile, and leaned in closer to Mori. Takashi leaned in, put a hand on her back, and whispered into her ear. "You're drunk, no, I will not." He scooped her up off her feet, "Let's get you to your room,"

She completely changed character and closed her eyes. "Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder, and quickly fell asleep. Mori couldn't help but grin, even if it was just a little. Takashi walked down the hall, remembering that Teresa had left her door open before she went out. So in his boxers, he lied Teresa down on her bed, covered her up, and went into the bathroom. He poured her a glass of water, and got two aspirins from his bag, and put both on her bedside table. Mori then went back to his own bed, and quickly fell asleep.

It was last day in Germany, and the second to last day of winter break. It was 12 already, and their flight left at 13:30. Tamaki finally had to step in and wake Teresa up, and he discovered Ophelia was somehow back in the hotel, sleeping with Ingrid. He stood in the doorway dumbfounded.

Teresa's dress from the night before was hiked up, almost to her undies. And a strap on Ophelia's shirt was falling over her shoulder. _"I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but those two are so hot together!" _He blushed bright red, and bit his knuckle. Then quickly composed himself. "It's very unkingly of me to even think that-"

"Think what?" Ophelia had an mischievous look in her eye. Ingrid was awake too, and had Ophelia loose in her arms. "That we're two good lookin' girls?" She got close to her sisters face, and gave her a peck on the lips. Tamaki squealed, and zoomed down the stairs and into the lobby, trying to calm himself. It was Kyouya that told the girls it was time for Ingrid to go, and that they had to get to the airport soon. Ophelia helped her sister pack up, and drove with them to the airport. Ingrid looked sad the entire ride home, sitting and talking to Ophelia the entire ride there.

"I know Birdie, but we'll see each other again. Papa was even thinking about sending me to Japan for a while."

Honey jumped into Ophelia's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Opheli-chan! Why do you call Tere-san Birdie?" He flashed a sweet smile, looking as cute as could be.

Ophelia looked annoyed, and flicked him across the limo into Mori's lap. "If you really must know, when Ingrid was born-"

"Oh oh! I want to tell the story!" Teresa interrupted. "Her version isn't as nice as mine. She swore she heard birds chirping outside the moment I was born."

Ophelia slapped her hand over her sisters mouth, a vein popping in her forehead. "But it was really her crying. Her cry was so high pitched and loud, I mistook it for a bird dying." She uncovered her sister mouth, "And Birdie just stuck."

Teresa nodded, and the two returned back to normal conversation. The ride home was downhill from there, just the soft murmurs of the sisters. It was 1 when they arrived at the terminal, where Ophelia and Ingrid had a heart breaking departing conversation. They held each other.

"I'll miss you Ophelia. It was pure bliss seeing you again."

"I'll miss you too Ingrid, things are always so dull here without you. I don't even like going to our cafe without you sitting in your seat. I still pretend you're there sometimes."

Tamaki started sniffing. Kyouya remember back to the little cafe where they met Ophelia, she instructed that nobody sit in the chair directly across from her.

"And I still snuggle with that teddy bear you gave me."

Ophelia smiled with tears in here eyes. "You still have that thing?"

"Of course."

Tamaki sobbed into Kyouya's shoulder. "It's too much! This sisterly bond is too much. I can't stand it much longer! I just might explode with envy, and incredible feelings of a feeling that can't be replicated!"

Ophelia whispered into Teresa's ear, "He's fun to play with, isn't he?"

Teresa nodded, and answered. "We should stop here, he gets into this stuff too much."

"I noticed." She pulled away, and got one last good look at Teresa. "I'll be seeing you soon. And everything I said was true," Ophelia's face sagged a little.

"Same here. I had better see you soon!" Ingrid wiped a tear away, and pulled away from Ophelia to join the Host Club.

"It was nice meeting you all. And you two," she pointed to the twins, "If you ever come up with any new ideas, be sure to share them with me." She winked at them and grinned. "I'll be watching!"

The twins slipped their arms around each others waist, and smiled widely. "Whatever you old hag!" They pulled down their eye lids and stuck out their tongues. Ophelia looked as if she was going to explode, but quickly calmed herself, and smirked. "I'd be careful when you open you bag when you get home...See you later guys!" She turned and sunk into the crowd.

"Bye Ophelia!" Teresa called one more time, and Ophelia just waved her hand goodbye.

"That was a little harsh." Kyouya said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one side.

"I know, she hates goodbyes. Having her here to say goodbye took a lot of work for her. She didn't even say goodbye to my father or brother when they left."

The group headed for their jet, boarded, and got situated. The whole way, Teresa was sniffing, and not saying much to anyone else. Mori wanted to just reach out and comfort her, but that wouldn't be a smart idea. So he refrained.

"It must be really hard for you." Kaoru said. "You two are as close as Hikaru and I."

"I couldn't imagine- Hey, where's Haruhi?"

They all fell silent. Hearts hammering. "WE LOST ABOUT HARUHI?! HOW COULD YOU TWO LOOSE TRACK OF MY DAUGHTER!!" Tamaki shook Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're her father!" They said in unison. Tamaki stopped shaking them, and ran in circles frantically, steam blowing out of his ears and tears pouring down his face. "How could I loose track of my own daughter?! Not only are we going to miss our flight, but Haruhi could be locked in the bathroom or something!"

-Inner Mind Theater-

"Help me! Help me Papa!" Haruhi was standing in the middle of a dark crowd, crying, looking like a puppy kicked by the crowd too many times. "I'm so lost! I'm so defenseless! I need my Papa!"

All of a sudden, the crowd parted and a brilliant light shone through. "I'm here! Papa's coming!" Tamaki swam through the crowd and hugged Haruhi.

"I was so scared Papa! But I'm so glad you're here now!"

-End-

Tamaki thumped his fist on his chest. "I'll find you Haruhi! I'll rescue you! Don't you worry one bit!"

He ran off into the thickest crowd, calling after Haruhi. Meanwhile, the gender confused girl walked up with a french fry in her mouth.

"You showed up." Kyouya noted.

"I was so scared Haru-chan! I though we lost you!" Honey leapt onto Haruhi, hanging off her, crying fake tears. Mori walked over with a flat expression and pried him off her.

"I just went for something to eat. Teresa-senpai's and Ophelia-chan's goodbye was taking too long." She said truthfully. She spotted the frantic Tamaki in the crowd, and sweat dropped.

"**Can we leave him here?**" She and the twins said at the same time. They all laughed.

"Though it sounds tantalizing, but we can't." Kyouya pushed up his glasses into the glare. "Hey! King! We found her!" He called. Tamaki came running over, tears running. He squeezed Haruhi tightly.

"Oh Haruhi! I was soooo afraid that we lost you! I don't know what I'd do without you at our side! I would never be able to function without you!" He squeeeezed even tighter.

An arrow pointed at Haruhi's blue face and swirling eyes. "Suffocation" it read.

"I-I can't br-breath." She croaked. Tamaki immediately let go. The gang quickly boarded their jet, and had a smooth ride home.

--

It was a normal day at the Host Club, besides the fact Teresa wasn't there at all. She was only spotted a few times in the hallways, and only heard of once, and it was going down to the Head's office. The entire group started panicking. Sure, Ingrid wasn't the _best_ student, but nothing to get her kicked out. It was only after the Club had ended that she showed up.

She opened the door quickly, an expression of pure bliss on her face. And before Kyouya had a chance to scold her for not showing, she said-

"Guess what guys! I'm moving back to Germany!"

--

Of course, Ingrid got pelted with questions, "Why are you moving?", "Did you ask to go back?", "What does this mean for your family?", "Is it just you moving? Or is the rest of your family going too?", Teresa just smiled at all of the questions, and answered them truthfully. "I'm moving back because my mother thinks it's best for Ophelia.", "I didn't.", "That it'll just be my Papa and brother here.", "Just me."

Most importantly, Takashi asked. "When?"

"Sometime this week."

"But it's Monday!" Tamaki protested. "Do you know any day? What so ever?!"

Ingrid motioned him to lower his voice, and answered, "I know as much as you do. But knowing my mother, it'll be at the wrong time."

"But every day is the wrong time!"

Teresa looked sad, and played with a lock of hair. "I, I didn't know you guys liked me that much."

"What did you think you were to us then?" Kyouya had kept a straight face the entire time.

"Just some crazy foreign kid who didn't know anything about Japanese culture. Yeah, I know you're my friends." She looked up at Mori, he too, looked a little crestfallen. Teresa turned on her heels, tears in her eyes. "I gotta go." She ran out of the doors, Takashi followed after her.

"Ingrid-" He called, but it was no use. She didn't pay attention and kept running.

--

The next week was tense, everyone was expecting one of these days, that Teresa just wouldn't show up. Tuesday passed, still Ingrid. Wednesday flew by, still here. Thursday, she stilled showed up. Then their fears came true Friday afternoon. Tamaki stood alone in the middle of the room, holding a letter. Kyouya read it next, the twins showed up, read it, Haruhi came after, then it was Mori and Honey who had the news last. Honey was crying, but everyone else was silent. The short letter read in Teresa's mix of chicken scratch and girl writing-

_Dear my friends,_

_I apologize not saying goodbye up front, by my plane leaves what would be in the middle of the meeting. I'll write to you all, and I'm very sorry again to just leave so suddenly, but it's my mother, she enjoys inflicting pain on her children. So, to end this stupid letter, goodbye._

_ -Ingrid Teresa Dresden_

"What do we do?" Haruhi asked. Ingrid was her friend.

"We could try catching her, but we only have half an hour." Tamaki said, placing the letter down. Without saying a word, Mori bolted out of the room.

"Mori-senpai!" Kyouya called, but Takashi was gone.

"Don't stop him, it's what he wants to do." Honey said, smiling. They all looked at him, bewildered. "I don't know what it is, but it has him at the neck."

Kyouya looked at the door, and said quietly, "He really does love her, huh?"

--

Takashi sat in the limo, speeding towards the airport. He had to at least try to convince her to stay. Even if it didn't work and she ended up leaving, at least he could see her one last time before she went. Another part of him felt guilty for just blowing off Honey like that, so he whipped out his cell phone and called his cousin. It only had to ring once.

"I know Takashi, it's alright. Go ahead, she's special to you." And he hung up. Takashi looked at the phone, slightly surprised, and looked out the window. He was already in the parking lot. Takashi jumped out of the car, and ran through the doors. He rushed through all the security stations, even accidently knocking over a guard. "Sorry." He helped the guy up, and sprinted to Ingrid's terminal. K19. He swam through the crowd, sometimes shoving past a few people. He stopped in the terminal, and called "Ingrid!"

The blonde haired girl stopped walking for a moment, and turned around. Her eyes filled with tears, but Takashi held out his hand.

"Please, come back to me." He begged. Teresa smiled with tears in her eyes. She started walking towards him, but she was stopped short by a man in black. He swooped her off her feet, and disappeared into the crowd. Mori tried catching up with him, but he was gone, just vanished.

Teresa, was kidnapped.

--

When the Host Club caught up with Mori at the air port, the first words out of his mouth were.

"Ingrid's been kidnapped."

"What?!" The twins said in unison. "How? You were with her!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"How could you not beat the guy up? You're the knuckle head of the group!"

"He just vanished."

Kyouya fumed, and grabbed his collar. "That's not good enough!"

They stared at each other in deadly concentration, until Haruhi took Kyouya's wrist.

"There's nothing he could have done. It would have surprised us all." She said, Kyouya let go of Takashi.

"What do we do now?" Tamaki asked, sitting down. They all sat down, thinking hard.

-Teresa's P.O.V-

She was blindfolded, and in the back of a car. "What, happened?" One moment, she was walking to Takashi, and the next she swooped off her feet, and blind.

"You're being kidnapped, sweet heart."

Her heart skipped a beat. This had happened before, if only she could reach her phone. She, Ophelia, and even her Mother, had been kidnapped several times before by rivaling porcelain companies.

"You sure are calm for being kidnapped!" The man called from the front.

"It's happened before, you're nothing special."

The man floored it turning a corner, making her hit her head against the door, very hard. She blacked out.

--

When Ingrid awoke, she was tied to a chair. She seemed to be in a cramped art studio, walls and walls of porcelain goods lined the shelves. There was no sign of her kidnapper, but in the meantime, she admired the artwork that lined the shelves. It was alright, nothing spectacular. She tried looking for the Dresden trademark, but couldn't see anything right away. A rat scampered across her foot, and she shrieked.

"Oh, you're awake you little brat." The man came from around the corner. He had a nasty scar that took up half of his face, partially distorting his right eye.

"So, why did you take me here?" Teresa tried keeping cool, but her heart was pounding a million miles a minute. She learned from Ophelia that looking cool or detached whenever this sort of thing happened was best. Showing fear would only fuel them more.

"Because your Father, is ruining everyone else's life! There's no more room for family owned businesses anymore, it's Dresden this Dresden that!" He screamed. His strong voice echoed, making matters worse for Ingrid. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"So what do you want to accomplish by kidnapping me?"

"He hand over half of his fortune to my company, and he give up his manufacturing all together."

She chuckled. "All that for one child? I'm sorry Mister-"

"It's Akio."

"I'm sorry Akio, but you'll have to kidnap all of his children for him to consider something that big." She grinned. "I have worth, but not that much worth."

He exploded by violently shaking her chair. "Call me Akio-sama!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just do it!" He shook it again.

"Okay! Akio-sama."

"Yes? What do you need to ask me?"

"What happened to your face?"

He hit her across the face. Teresa was stunned, speechless.

"Shut up, it was your fathers fault."

"R-Really?" She fought back tears, the hit stung.

"If it wasn't for him, I would be rolling in money by now! No, I had to work in the warehouse! And I just had to trip and land face first into the left over scraps! I wouldn't be working this dangerous job if it wasn't for you! It was my life dream to be a famous porcelain artist and producer, but your father got in the way!"

"Why don't you move on Akio? Move on with your life instead of staying in here and wasting away?" Ingrid started to slowly slip her hands out of the restraints. "It's also your fault for griping about your troubles, especially blaming them on my father. He didn't do anything wrong, he simply continued the family legacy, like it seems you tried to do. In fact, he's not much different from you. Sure, he's filthy rich, but he still has troubles with the business. He gets set back all the time, but he doesn't blame it on others, he works the problem out and moves on."

Akio stared at her, glaring. He exploded, again, by smashing everything on the walls. Teresa hung her head, trying to hide tears. 'Please, Takashi, anyone, come quickly!'

"You're the only afraid of loud noises, right? Well, if this doesn't scar you, nothing will!"

Ingrid sat there, starting to cry. Her Ophelia Plan was failing, and she knew it. She wasn't cold like Ophelia, she wasn't strong like Ophelia, she wasn't anything like her sister. She was the polar opposite. And she truly wished that she could be more like her sister. Ophelia could stand up for herself, but she couldn't. Teresa finally opened her mouth, and quietly said "stop it". Of course, Akio didn't hear. "Stop it." Again, he was crashing things willy nilly. "Stop it!" He grinned widely, and threw things against the floor even harder. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He laughed now. I satisfied him, I fueled the fire.

"That's what I want to-" The electrical box burst into flames! Apparently, Mr. Anger Management here sliced a cable. Soon, the fire quickly spread all over main floor, it engulfed all the porcelain that wasn't shattered, and anything on the ground. Akio looked at Teresa, and ran out the door, screaming. The ropes weren't around Ingrids wrists anymore, so she ran into the attic. She looked out a window. Fire trucks were arriving, as well as a long black limo. The fire truck spilled with fire fighters, rushing to the aflame building. The limo contained the Host Club, and her heart leapt. The Club filed out and headed for the building, but they were pushed back b police ment. Teresa opened the window, half crying half wailing. "I'm up here! Help!"

Nobody seemed to notice her, "Hey!"

They all looked up, shocked. The attic soon caught on fire, and it was getting really hot, really fast. Teresa started panicking, and crying, which is not a good thing. Soon, she couldn't breath. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!" Her voice was hoarse. "Somebody!" Tears were spilled out of her eyes. Takashi heard her, and he started pushing passed the restraints.

"What are you doing Mori-senpai?!" Kaoru asked.

"Ingrid, she's in there!" He said between gritted teeth. He pushed passed the restraints and sprinted to the side of the building.

"Hey kid, get back! You'll burn to death!"

Takashi paid no heed, and outstretched his arms. "Jump! I'll catch you I swear on my life!"

Teresa, without thinking twice, took a leap of faith. As promised, Mori caught the trembling girl. He brushed a strand of pale hair away from her dirty, listless, face. He rushed her to an ambulance, passed the Club. Haruhi was nearly crying, Tamaki was worried, Honey was crying, the twins looked concerned, but Kyouya looked sad. The ambulance took her immediately to the hospital, sirens blaring. Tamaki had everyone get into the limo, and they went home. There wasn't anything they could do, Teresa had to be treated, and left alone. In the car, Tamaki and Hikaru comforted Haruhi, Honey cried on Mori shoulder, and Mori held Honey like he was a teddy bear, and Kyouya, sat alone with his figures and numbers.

--

A few days later, it was okay to see Ingrid. She was asleep when they showed up, but woke up when the twins cracked a joke about her fringed hair.

"So what exactly happened?" Tamaki asked, sitting down.

"I was kidnapped by a minor business rival of my Fathers. He started an electrical fire accidently, and fled. He locked the door behind him. I tried escaping the fire by going to the attic," she closed her eyes and chuckled, "Which was stupid, I forgot that smoke rises, so I have damage to my lungs. Besides that, I have a few minor burns and a frazzled mind." She coughed. "I couldn't speak for the first day."

There was silence. "When are you being shipped back?" Kaoru asked.

She sighed, "Whenever I get out of this place."

"Which is when?" Hikaru asked.

She shook her head. "A day." There was a painful silence, the air grew heavy. "But think of it this way, I'm going to go home, I could be happier in Germany." she stopped.

"You're not happy here?" Honey asked, offering her a cupcake. "I had to sneak it in."

Teresa took it, thanked him, and started to eat it. "I'm plenty happy here, but there's always the possibility that I'd be happier someplace else. I'm sure you guys feel the same way about places you travel to. Like a tropical island, you absolutely love it there. But you have to wake up to the reality that you need to hop onto a plane or boat, to go to the real world, back in Japan." She looked down and played with her fingers. "I guess, my tropical island is Germany."

"I would like to talk to you privately, Ingrid." Kyouya spoke. Everyone left the room. He pulled up a chair, right next to Teresa. He took her hand. "Ingrid, I need to know so that I don't get jostled around so much." His voice cracked.

"What do you need to know?"

"Do you love Mori-senpai or not? I get the feeling you do, then you go off and flirt with me. I don't know if I can take it." He took his glasses off his face.

Teresa was silent, staring at the ceiling. "I love Mori. And I'm sorry I couldn't make up my mind. I like you too Kyouya, you have the steadiness and sureness of yourself that I envy. But all it seems like I do anymore is envy. I envy Ophelia, I envy you, I envy the girls who can go out and play tough, fun sports. I need someone who I'm not like at all in any way, and I'll never be like in any way, ever. Takashi, he's always so quiet, like a stone wall, like you can't connect with him. Me, I'm a little blonde girl with a pretty accent, everyone wants to be near me. But when Takashi does speak to you, it makes him human, it makes him more approachable. When I don't speak at all, it makes people I don't know well shy away."

"I understand." He grinned, and put his glasses back on his face. "Thank you very much."

--

The following day, Teresa went straight from the hospital to the air port. There was a long, happy conversation. They decided there was already too much sadness going on, and tried to keep the departure a happy one. When it was almost time for Ingrid to go, she dismissed everyone, except Takashi.

She looked longingly up at Mori, he looked down at her.

"I'm going to miss you, Takashi."

"I'll miss you too."

"I'll talk to you, everyday."

He grinned, which made Ingrid smile. "I know."

Ingrid couldn't take it anymore, and threw her arms around his neck. "Please! Come with me Takashi!" She begged.

"I can't."

"Please! Come with me, I need you."

He nuzzled her neck, and put a huge hand on the crook of her fragile neck. "I'm sorry, I can't." He took in everything he could about her. Her smell, her feel, her voice. Anything.

"Please? I'm begging you."

He closed his eyes, and shook his head slightly.

She chuckled, just slightly. "I'm sounding like a child now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand."

There was a silence, but not a painful one. An idea popped into her head. "Are you tired?"

"I haven't got much sleep since you escaped from that building."

"That explains it then."

A guard came and took Teresa's shoulder, prying Ingrid away from Takashi. He whispered into her ear, something in German. She turned to Takashi, "I have to go."

Mori nodded, took either side of her head, and pecked her gently on the forehead. Teresa's eyes filled with tears, but she gave Takashi a nice peck on the lips, before the guard took her by the arm and dragged her away. "Get you hands off me." She jolted her arm away. She turned around one more time, to see a dumbfounded Mori. "Goodbye. And I love you."


End file.
